As Fate Would Have It
by slytherinPride16
Summary: The Golden Trio is back at Hogwarts after the war and they're finally ready to finish their 7th year at Hogwarts but an unlikely pair find themselves in danger for reasons unknown to them, or anyone else for that matter. Hermione finds herself connected to a famous pureblood line, but how? She is a muggleborn after all, isn't she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Light brown ringlets fell over her shoulder as her hazelnut colored eyes poured over the words in the thick leather bounded book that sat fixed in her lap. Her rosy lips were mimicking the words silently as she read.

'Crash!' She jumped slightly as she heard a loud clatter by her window which was left open for the cool summer eve weather. She looked up to find a brown little owl shaking its head as he tried to pick himself up from the pile of dirt that broke out of its vase when he landed on top of it.

"Pig, why must you wreck havoc on everything in your path? You clumsy bird." She giggled as she helped the little owl to his feet.

She walked over to her study and opened a little jar which contained small brown pellets. She took one out and walked back and placed the treat in Pig's beak then grabbed the letter that was tied to his leg. He hooted his gratitude and leapt onto her bed, making himself comfortable. She giggled in adoration and took a seat across from Pig and opened her letter.

_Hermione,_

_ We hope your summer is going well and that you aren't studying too hard seeing as you finished your homework on the train ride home. I know it is only a couple of weeks into the break but with your parents leaving town and all, we were hoping you would join us for the rest of the summer at the Burrow. Mom loves your company and is fighting Dumbledore, claw and talon, to allow Harry to come sooner as well. Plus my mind is rotting every second I have to spend with my idiot brother._

_ If you don't mind Pig staying over night, send us your response in the morning. I apologize in advance for anything that may have been broken in his path. Can't wait to see you!_

_ Love,_

_ Ginny W._

"Looks like you have already found your bed for tonight, huh Pig?" Hermione reached out and ran her finger over his feathery head. She placed her letter on her study next to the owl treats and put her book back into its place in her bookshelf which lined an entire wall of her periwinkle room. She took her hair tie off of her wrist and threw her hair into a messy bun leaving little loose strands to frame her face. She then turned out her light and climbed into her bed, being careful not to jostle the sleeping owl, and shut her eyes; soon falling into a peaceful sleep.

The sun was shining through the opening of Hermiones light purple drapes which were pulled to the sides of her bay window. She blinked a few times before stretching her arms over her head, letting out a slight groan as she lazily sat up, resting her arms behind her. She looked over at the source of the scratching noise to which woke her from her deep slumber. The sight of Pig chewing and pecking at her bathroom door met her eyes. She shook her head and threw her legs over the side of her bed and walked over to Pig.

"You are quite the little brute. Let's put you over here while I ask mum about joining the rest of your family for the summer." She sat Pig down on her desk and ruffled his feathers a little as he playfully nipped her forefinger.

Hermione walked down a flight of stairs to the kitchen where her father was cooking up breakfast. She knew this because of the sweet aroma which smelled of bacon and his famous pancakes on the griddle.

"Good morning love, how was your sleep?" Her father asked flipping over a pancake with chocolate chip spots sprinkled throughout.

"Alright, Pig woke me up with his nibbling habits." Hermione replied as she plopped down in one of the tall chairs which sat at their raised counter, overlooking the kitchen.

"Pig?" her father looked over at her with a raised eyebrow

"Ron's owl."

"Oh yes! That's right. What an odd name for an owl…" he exclaimed placing a stack of pancakes in front of Hermione, who was chewing a piece of crispy bacon. "Butter and syrup?"

"Please and thanks. Where is mom?" Hermione asked, watching her dad return from the pantry with a brown bottle in his hand and butter in the other.

"She is on the phone in the office, didn't say who had called though…" he stopped to ponder this before sitting across from his daughter. He placed his glasses upon his nose and opened up the daily newspaper as he did every morning.

"Oh." Hermione began to cut into her pancakes once they were doused in syrup.

"Brian, the grand opening date has changed due to the big front that is to be arriving soon. It is being pushed forward a week." He mother's voice carried through the house along with the clicking of her heels on the hardwood floor. "Oh, good morning, Hunny. You're up early." Her mother appeared around the kitchen corner and took a seat between Hermione and her father.

"Pig woke me up." She said before sticking another piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Ah, the source of the crashing noise last night, I presume? How are the Weasley's?" Her mother asked as she buttered a little stack of hotcakes for herself.

"They are well, Ginny asked me to join them for the rest of the break seeing as you and dad will be away, if that's alright?"

"I don't see why not." She looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Are you sure you are okay with your father and I leaving for the rest of the summer?"

"Yes mum, why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked quizzically looking between the two.

"We worry about you, Hunny; knowing that you and your friends love to search for trouble." Her father laughed at her mum's statement.

"I think trouble likes to find them, Dear." He chuckled turning a section of his paper. "When did you say our trip to the States was moved to, Ann?"

"Next Week. Do you know of a man named Sander Thesno?" She asked looking at him with her head tilted. "Said he works for our company, but I don't recall…"

"No, I've never heard of him. How peculiar."

"Is there a problem dad?" Hermione questioned.

"No…It's just odd, your mother and I know mostly everyone we higher for our company. Wouldn't want to have an imprecise dentist working on your teeth, now would you?" Brian smiled at his daughter over his glasses then continued on with his reading.

"I s'pose not; but I should go send Ginny a response now. Pig is probably wrecking more havoc in my room." Hermione carried over her plate and jogged upstairs to her room.

_Ginny,_

_ My summer has been alright, but you know me all too well. I have finished the transfiguration text that professor McGonagall allowed me to borrow. You should consider borrowing it, it's rather fascinating. My parents are leaving a week early for the grand opening of their new office in the states; therefore I will be able to come to the Burrow a week early if that is alright. Let me know when you wish to have me. Please give your idiot brother my regards along with the rest of our family. See you soon!_

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

_ P.S. It is time to retire Pig. He is more of a pet owl than a messenger owl. _

Hermione tied the letter to the anxious owl's awaiting leg. She carried Pig to her window seat, and gave him one last treat. He nipped her finger affectionately before hopping out of her window. She watched as he opened his wings and soard through the morning sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Around one in the afternoon, Hermione sat at her kitchen table munching on chips and salsa while her and her mother discussed Hermione's upcoming school year. Ann was telling her daughter of the fun times her and her father had while they were in their final year of school when Pig smashed into their kitchen window.

"That clumsy bird, I swear…" Hermione mumbled as she stood up to rescue the poor bird from his blocked path. She opened the letter and began to read Ginny's rushed script.

_Hermione,_

_YES! We will be at your house around noon tomorrow to floo you over. Please tell me you still have the floo network connected to your fireplace? I cannot wait to see you! Mum got the 'okay' from Dumbledore to let Harry come early too. He is arriving tomorrow as well so mum is planning a huge feast for dinner. Not as grand as the one at Hogwarts but enough to feed all of us, so pack your stomach! (Is that something Muggles say?). See you tomorrow!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione laughed when she read Ginny's letter, her friend always found ways to humor her at the most dullest of times.

"I should go respond. I'll be in my room if you need me." Hermione allowed Pig to hop up on her shoulder as she gave her mother a peck on the cheek and walked up the stairs to her room.

She grabbed a pen and a piece of parchment and wrote a short message back claiming that her floo network was still connected and she wasn't all so sure that "Pack your stomach" is a phrase commonly used by muggles; however she was sure it has been said before.

Hermione sent Pig away with the letter after giving him another treat. She looked out her window for a brief moment. She saw a mother and her child walk past her neighbor's house. The child was pointing at something in the sky and the mother was ushering him along with a smile.

Hermione stood from her window seat and walked to her closet where she dug out her thick and heavy trunk. She began sorting through her clothes and placed them in the trunk along with other necessities, such as her shampoo and the little amount of make up to which she owned.

As she picked up another article of clothing she heard a tapping on her window.

"That was fast…" She got up and took a few steps to her window to find that Pig was not the owl that was waiting for her. She crumpled her eyebrows in a confused expression as she opened the window to let in the small black owl. It had a typical brown beak but its eyes had a yellow hue to them making them almost glow an eerie gold.

She took the letter from his leg and the owl flew away without waiting for a reply message.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

_Hermione,_

_I know it has been a while since I have replied to your last letter, other than sending that snitch that you had asked for to give Harry for his birthday. I apologize for such a haste response but I felt it necessary that you must know; you and that Malfoy fellow at your school are in serious danger. I cannot say how or why but I ask that you heed with caution every step and/or flick of the wand. I also recommend you tell Malfoy about this situation. Please remain safe Hermione._

_Yours truly,_

_Victor K._

Hermione read over the letter twice more before sitting in her wooden chair at her study.

'_Blimey…Malfoy? That can't be true. He is nothing but an arrogant-'_

"Hermione, come down stairs for a moment and collect your belongings from the living room. You may want to bring your sweater to school with you. The one Ronald's mother knitted; and your books as well." Hermione's mother called from the bottom of their

staircase.

"Be right there mum." She placed the letter in her trunk along with some parchment and a quill that she will need to compose her letter to Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bye mum and dad! Have a wonderful flight and don't forget to write while you're there. I expect a post card and pictures from America!" Hermione hugged both of her parents as they also wished her a great year at Hogwarts.

"Take care of my baby please Ronald, and Ginny please don't let her study her life away." Ann Granger let out a small nervous laugh before hugging the two red heads.

"We promise Mrs. Granger," Ginny laughed as well, taking Hermione's hand, pulling her to the red bricked fireplace on the other side of the room, "Have a good…flight." She glanced at Hermione questioningly before grabbing a handful of the green floo powder from her portable pouch and throwing it into the green flames before yelling "The Burrow!"

Ron was soon following Ginny's actions. Hermione smiled at her parents one last time before throwing in her handful of powder.

"I didn't think Muggles flew on brooms?" Ginny questioned before Hermione even had time to dust off her jeans.

"Pardon?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow as she stepped out of the now flameless fireplace.

"You told your parents to have a nice flight..."

"Oh! No, no, they fly on planes." She smiled at her friend's lack of Muggle knowledge. Ginny gave her a look that said she had no idea what this plane thing was that Hermione was speaking of. "You know? Those things you see in the sky…"

Ron nodded, "Brooms."

Hermione shook her head and laughed as she started walking her trunk and things up to her temporary room, leaving a confused Ginny and slightly perturbed Ron in her wake.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Hermione, dear! How has your summer been so far? And your parents are well, I hope? Oh sit, let me grab you all some snacks." Mrs. Weasley shuffled around the kitchen as Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the twins walked down stairs after catching up and helping Hermione unpack.

"She never offers us snacks…" Fred, not so discretely, whispered to George.

Hermione grinned at the two before answering Mrs. Weasley's question, "It has been very relaxing. The grand opening for my parent's new office was pushed up to next week because of some bad weather the States will be receiving in a few weeks. Their flight leaves in a few days."

"Flying? You mean by brooms? All the way to the states?" Mrs. Weasley placed a large bowl of fruit on the table for the kids, then sat in her perplexed state across from Hermione.

"No," Hermione let out a small laugh at the slight deja vu she was experiencing. "They fly on a –"

"Good evening family. Hermione! Lovely to see you." Mr. Weasley exclaimed walking through the door.

"Arthur, come listen to this! Muggles fly too!"

"They fly on planes dear. Very different than how us wizards travel." Arthur placed his work things on a nearby chair before taking a seat next to his wife.

The next hour was spent discussing the different ways Muggles travel around the world.

"You mean to tell me that people actually consider traveling in a big ship a vacation?" Ron asked.

"The ships are luxurious and the stops they make are considered the vacationing part. Of course the nights on the ships are fun as well with all of the clubs and fun activities planned for the families. Like when my family went on a cruise during New Years they had a big celebration that night for the midnight toast with music and dancing." Hermione explained.

"Sounds like a load of- Harry!" Ron stood up to greet his famous best friend who had just stumbled out of the fireplace, cutting off Ron's crude statement.

"Harry! Just in time for me to start cooking supper. How are you dear?"

"I'm great Mrs. Weasley, thanks." Harry gave her a hug. He greeted the twins and Hermione then suddenly was standing in front of his favorite red headed female. "Hello Ginny." He gestured awkwardly.

"Hi Harry." She grinned before giving him a hug. "Good to see you."

"Ginny dear, can you help me with supper please?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she levitated a few pots over to the stove.

"I'll help too Mrs. Weasley." Hermione chimed in, standing up.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Delicious as always, Molly." Arthur exclaimed as he gathered the dishes with his wand and balanced them through the air to the soap filled sink.

"Bet the Malfoy's elves don't do half as good of a job cooking as mum." Ron snickered as the teenagers all climbed the stairs.

"What is your obsession with the Malfoy's, Ronald? You've been talking about them all day. Personally I thought he was rather in the shadows last term. He didn't really say much." Hermione claimed, silently remembering the letter she received from Krum just the day before.

"Bloody shadows my arse. More like plotting Harry's demise in the shadows. Blimey Hermione, someone may think you fancy him if you go on defending him like that." Ron grinned.

"_Me_ fancy Draco _Malfoy_? Says the one who hasn't stopped talking about him all day." Hermione smirked as she walked into Ginny's room, shutting the door behind her, and leaving a bewildered Ron in the hall.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

_Later that evening, a few hundred miles away…_

Draco Malfoy sat on his balcony reading, legs crossed and resting atop the stone railing. He had visited Flourish and Blotts the day before and picked up a book, he thought looked interesting, titled _The Great Gatsby_. When he flipped through the pages he realized it was a muggle book. Upon receiving strange looks from the woman at the register for purchasing, let alone touching something that was crafted by muggles (due to his 'superior blood lineage') , he left the store and had been reading it since he arrived back at the manor.

There was a knock at his bedroom door. Thinking it was his father he stood immediately and walked briskly across his room, to his bed where he tossed the book under his pillow.

"Come in." he chimed as he took a seat at his dark mahogany desk.

Ellie, the head house elf at the manor, slowly inched open the door and peeked her head in. "Good evening Master Draco. A letter has arrived for you."

"Someone dropped it off at this hour?" Draco asked rising to his feet.

"No sir, it came by owl." Ellie handed the letter up to Draco. "It um…sort of…crashed into the tearoom window. Mistress Malfoy saw it and called Ellie to come and deliver it to Master Draco." She wrung her hands together.

"Crashed into the window, you said?" Draco looked at the script on the envelope questioningly. It definitely was not a male's handwriting. _'Not Pansey's either…' _he thought.

"Yes sir. The owl was a little…clumsy." She still stood wringing her hands nervously at Draco's door.

"Right, Thank you."

"Of course Master Draco." She turned back towards the hall.

Draco glanced back at her as she walked through the doorway, "I'll send some socks down to the kitchens in a bit, yours are looking a bit ratty." Ellie bowed slightly and gave Draco a grateful smile before finally exiting into the hall, quietly closing the door behind her.


	4. Authors Note (crucial information!)

Authors Note: In your best interest to read =)

Ok so, I obviously had not updated for about a few hundred years…which I have absolutely no excuse for and I sincerely apologize. So on to the reason for this interruption: because I had started the story so long ago I wanted to make some changes. I want to make sure you all take note of the changes in the summary. Below is my elaboration on said changes up until this point in this story:

. The war has passed and Hogwarts has been fully restored and now opened to the public.

. Voldemort is dead along with Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, Hedwig, Snape, Sirius, and Dobby. (All who are dead through books 1-4 are dead as well i.e.: James and Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory…etc.)

. Fred is still alive, obviously.

. All of the previous 7th years are invited back to attend Hogwarts for their "8th" year.

. Hermione's parents are back in England with their memories fully restored.

. Anything not mentioned here, will most likely be mentioned and/or explained further on in the story.

Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns! Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mione, Ginny! Come on! You two have been getting ready for hours!" Ron shouted up the stairs as he impatiently stomped his foot.

It had been just shy of two weeks since Hermione and Harry had arrived at the Burrow. They agreed on spending the afternoon at Diagon Ally so they could all get out of the house for a while. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had a surprise up their sleeve for Harry.

"Ronald, you leave those girls be! Sugarplum's Sweet Shop won't be closing for a while now, so quit your stomping!" Molly yelled at her youngest son as footsteps and female voices could be heard coming down the stairs.

"I'm not concerned about the candy, I just want to leave…" Ron mumbled while he followed Harry to the fireplace.

"Now be sure to make it back in time for supper, six o' clock sharp." Molly returned to her dishes in the sink from lunch, magically filling the sink with hot water.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione yelled before tossing her handful of floo powder into the fire. "Diagon Ally!"

As Harry flew out last from the gargantuan fireplace behind Ginny, the four students set off to roam the streets of the familiar hustle and bustle of Diagon Ally.

"So what are the 8th years supposed to be buying since most already bought a lot of their 7th year material last summer?" Ginny asked Hermione.

The trio of heroes was surprised to receive a letter from Professor McGonagall, about a month ago, stating that Hogwarts was allowing those who wish to finish their 7th year could come back as 8th years. She sent out a list of school supplies along with Head Girl and Boy badges with a request to let her know if they planned to return by July 31st. It was no surprise that Hermione ecstatically accepted her Head girl position while pondering who could have gotten the Head Boy position seeing as it was neither Harry (kind of surprising) nor Ron (not really surprising).

"We are supposed to purchase what we do not already have and a few additional items for the new classes." Hermione thought back to McGonagall's letter.

"…_As to ensure that 8__th__ years are not repeating unnecessary material, classes will proceed as they would if coming back from break, where you, as an individual, left off. Each student will be tested on previous material covered in their 7__th__ year upon the week of arrival and will be placed accordingly. There are a few new classes being offered to all students. If one would like to attend such a class, please list the appropriate class or classes in your __Returning Request__ as well as your answer on whether you will be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please keep in mind, these are extra classes and will count for house points upon participation; no more than three extra classes shall be taken per student. The list of new classes is posted below:_

_. Muggle studies (with a new professor)_

_. Technology in the Muggle world_

_. "Potions for Dummies" (taught by Prof. Slughorn)_

_. Advanced Flying_

_. Quidditch Throughout the Years_

_. Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts (recommended for aspiring Aurors)_

_. Healing (recommended for aspiring healers)_

_. Advanced Transfiguration_

"So have you decided if you are you going to be an assistant?" Ginny wondered in reference to McGonagall asking Hermione to assist in either "Potions for Dummies", Technology in the Muggle world, or regular Transfiguration.

"I think I will skip being Slughorn's assistant. Working with him in the dungeons would drive me insane."

"More than you already are?" Ron teased as he flipped a dark golden curl on his way past the girls.

"Very funny Ronald. If I'm so insane, how have I managed to save your arse more than a handful of times every year since we were eleven?" Hermione yelled to him.

"Low blow Hermione…" Ron turned and shook his head grinning. "Since when did you gain a sense of humor?"

"It's not humor Ron, it's the truth." She laughed as Ron's grin slowly faded and his steps slowed.

"I think our little Won Won's feelings are hurt." Ginny jeered making fun of the name Lavender Brown stole from a toddler and used for Ron in their 6th year. "Now lets go so we can get back in time for supper." Ginny caught up to Harry who was a couple meters ahead and slipped her hand into his. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really. Just remembering when Hagrid brought me here from the Dursley's." His lips turned up at the corners, "The same day I found out who I truly was." His upturned lips changed to a slight frown. "Seven years almost to this day. So much has changed since then." He let out a bitter laugh.

"Yes, it has. Like when you met Ron on the train, and witnessed Hermione's first spell, or caught your first snitch. And when you saved me from the Ch-Chamber of Secrets," She hesitated, "And met your Godfather, let alone saved him and made him a free man. You obtained all of the Deathly Hallows. You created an Army and saved all of the wizzarding world." She stopped, pulling him to a stop as well. "You made the best memories of your life in those seven years. And you will continue to make them into your eighth year and then on for the rest of your life. Its time to move past the bad ones, Love." Ginny had pulled him to a stop at this point so he was forced to look at her.

"Plus mate, you made Snape's life hell and Malfoy cry in the girls bathroom. Those are good memories if I'd ever seen any." Ron grinned, gently slapping his back as he and Hermione walked up.

"Oh please Ron. You really are obsessed. Shall I write Malfoy and ask him over to dinner for you?"

"Yeah right, bloody git probably wouldn't show himself if you tried." He snorted.

"Actually I would find it rather difficult to say no to food. You as a date, however, now there's the challenge."

The group turned and looked into the suns glare at the tall figure that just spoke.

"Bloody hell Malfoy." Ron breathed.

"Ronald...watch your tongue." Hermione said in a hushed voice, nudging her best friend.

"Yes _Ronald_, do watch your tongue. Wouldn't want it to slip out any more of your obsessions now would we? I am truly flattered though; But you're not really my cup of tea…if you catch my drift." Draco smirked before glancing at his watch. "Potter, little Weasley…Granger." He nodded walking past the four befuddled teens.

Hermione recovered first after glancing at the small stack of books under his arm. "Malfoy! Wait up!" She jogged the few meters he had walked.

"What's she doing?" Ron asked Harry, still red in the cheeks. Harry shrugged.

"Yes?" Draco raised a perfectly sculpted, dirty blond eyebrow.

Hermione slowed to a stop and looked back to her friends before saying "Heads compartment after the trolley makes its rounds. Knock six times so I know its you."

Draco nodded once and they both turned and walked in opposite directions.

"What was that about?" Ron demanded once Hermione returned.

"Relax Ron, I only asked if he was returning to school." She said over her shoulder as she had kept walking. "Come on Harry, time to get you your surprise."

Ginny grabbed his hand excitedly and pulled him along with her to catch up to Hermione.

"What surprise?" He questioned, jogging so he wouldn't get dragged along. "Ginny you know I don't like-" They had stopped outside of a store. "Eeylops Owl Emporium? Why are we here?"

"Hagrid came here before your first year and he bought you one of your closest friends from this very shop; so we wanted you to go into your final year of Hogwarts with a new friend. Go ahead and pick one out Harry." Ginny kissed his cheek and went to stand with Hermione by the cats.

"I-I don't know where to begin." He stuttered looking around. There were cages and perches with all kinds of owls. Big owls, small owls, baby owls, molting and elderly owls. There were four different playpens with numerous breeds of cats in them. There was also a tank with branches and leaves, which, Harry guessed, was the home to some sort of reptile. Next to it was a full glass menagerie with a full grown dwarf tree and what looked like a miniature lake with rocks lining it. He stepped a bit closer to it, curious as to what was occupying it. It appeared to be hiding away under one of the logs due to Harry's inability to see anything. He leaned down and was staring at what looked to be a branch. As he was about to turn away he saw a big yellow eye open. He jumped back, and then leaned closer once more. The other eye opened and both blinked up at him. It lifted its head and stared directly into Harry's green eyes.

"Whoa…your not thinking about getting a snake, are you, Mate? Haven't you had enough run ins with them for one lifetime?" Ron grimaced and hesitantly inched himself closer to the glass. The snake suddenly lurched and snapped its mouth shut, making Ron yelp and stand up.

"You don't need to speak parseltongue to know that he didn't like your statement, Ron." Harry quietly said standing back up.

"He's harmless, don't let the fangs fool you." Ron and Harry turned to their left and looked behind the counter. A rather large elderly man had come through a flap that was hanging between the store and a back room of sorts. "He gets milked every morning, so no need to fret." At that, Ron bent down and tried looking under the snake, which was now hanging from two different branches.

"They have udders?" Ron asked amazed.

"No Ron, they are milked through their fangs. There is a quick but dangerous process where the snake handler must hold the snake while pressing or pinching the venom glands beneath the jaw and have the snake bite down on a rubber film, which covers a collection vial. This then allows the venom to drop into the vial which can further be processed and used to create anti-venom." Hermione stated as if she was reciting her ABCs. She held a small cat that had black leopard-like patterns and a white coat that had almost a blue/gray hue to it and a black tipped tail.

"Very good Miss. Granger. They don't lie, do they?" The man clapped, impressed.

"You know me?" Hermione asked, moving the cat to her other arm.

"Well doesn't every witch and wizard? 'The war heroes' is what the prophet calls you three. Names Rupert, and I would like to give you my condolences Mr. Potter. I heard about Hedwig, noble owl she was." He bowed his head slightly.

"Prophet tell you that too? Detailed, aren't they." Ron stated more than asked.

"No, Hagrid did as a matter of fact."

"You know Hagrid?" Ginny asked bemused also holding a cat. This one was stark white with blue eyes.

"Course I did. Where do you think all of his animals came from? The domesticated ones that is. And how else would he have found Hedwig? It took a special person to own that owl and once he uttered your name, Harry, I knew she was your match." Rupert smiled proudly.

"Thank you for...er…matching us. She was a great bird." Harry looked back to the snake. It looked right back up at him. "Did you know of Voldemort's snake? Nagini?"

"Hagrid mentioned it after the war. It was one of those hoaxes or whatever." He said scratching behind his ear.

"Horcrux, yeah." Harry corrected. "What is this?" he pointed to the large snake.

"He's a Reticulated Python only five years old. Found him when he was only a few weeks. You-know-who's snake was, by the sounds of it, some sort of viper. Not nearly the same. Only in size, really." Rupert watched Harry watch the snake for a few more seconds before bustling back under his flap to the back room. Ginny took her cat back to the pen as Ron was looking at the tank which now appeared to house a chameleon.

Hermione walked over next to Harry after he stood there staring at the python for a few minutes not saying anything. "You can't do it anymore, can you." Hermione softly stated rather than questioned.

"No." Harry blew out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "No I cant. The part of Voldemort's soul that was in me was the part of me that was able to speak parseltongue. Now that its gone, so is my 'ability'. " He turned to Hermione and smiled. He realized it was like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Something that was unexplainable to him.

Hermione smiled back at him as he reached towards the cat in her arms and poked its paws, making it bat at his fingers in return. "So maybe a cat this time?" Hermione gave him a sly smile.

A low hoot emitted from a sleeping owl that was perched on a stand a few meters away from where they were standing. Harry looked over at it. It was white with a light brown horizontal pattern covering its head and fewer vertical stripes cascading down its body.

Harry started to walk near it when it opened its eyes. He was surprised to see that they were a deep midnight blue. He inched closer as to not scare it away. He stuck out his hand a few strides away so it knew he was not a threat. Suddenly, it spread its wings and flapped them causing it to glide over to Harry landing right on his outstretched upper arm. Harry was taken aback as it settled its wings back in and sat peacefully on his arm.

"Or not." Hermione muttered under her breath before nuzzling the cat's nose.

"You know what they say about 'the wand choosing its wizard' Harry, we have a little saying similar to that." Rupert winked at Harry after emerging from under his flap again. "That there is a Barred Owl. Great personality they have and very loyal. It is said that they often return to the sanctuaries they were raised in, every winter after released into the wild, so it can be with its humans again."

"It's beautiful Harry." Ginny walked over running her fingers over its breast feathers.

"I'll take her." Harry said ginning from ear to ear. "How much?"

"For a war hero, its on the shop. As long as you give Hagrid my regards." Rupert smiled. "You too Miss. Granger. I know when a cat has found its owner and that little Bengal looks happier than I've ever seen him."

"Oh no sir, I couldn't possibly take him without giving you some sort of payment." Hermione insisted shaking her head, making her ringlets bounce even more, which caused the cat to pounce up onto her shoulder.

"I told ya, just give Hagrid my regards." He shook his head.

"Are you sure we cant-" Harry started

"No ya cant do anything about it. Treat them with the love they need and that is all I can ask of ya."

"Thank you so much sir!" Hermione gushed over her new found friend who bumped up against her chin.

As they finished gathering all they would need to take care of their pets Hermione and Harry stealthily piled 20 galleons together and hid them in the container that held the shops owl treats before thanking Rupert again and heading out.

"Oh he is precious, Hermione." Ginny held the cat while playing with his long striped tail. "I call godmother rights."

Hermione laughed at the red head. "Sure Gin."

They walked down Diagon Ally, gathering their supplies, as the sun lowered further into the horizon. At half past five, Hermione told them they needed to start heading back to the Burrow so they can wash up before dinner. They carried their supplies and Hermione and Harry held onto the cages they had bought for their new pets. Shuffling their way into the fire place at Tom's, one by one, they flooed back to the Burrow.

Hermione was the first to arrive. She stumbled into the small, cluttered family room and heard voices in the kitchen. Figuring it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or the twins, she started to head towards the steps. Ron popped out a second later followed by Ginny then Harry. They climbed the steps and put their things in Ginny and Ron's rooms. Harry placed his owl, which he named Sapphire because of her dark blue eyes, on the night stand by Ron's bed.

In Ginny's room, Hermione let Tigger, named after the Disney character because of his bouncy tendencies, roam around the room. They watched him pounce around for a few minutes before deciding to wash up for dinner.

Five minutes later Ginny and Hermione trotted downstairs to see if Mrs. Weasley needed help in the Kitchen. Hermione opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mum? Dad?" She breathed out.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

AN:

Thank you for being patient with me and continuing the story! I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. You can find links to the pictures of Harry's owl and Hermione's cat on my profile. (and Draco's but we haven't gotten that far yet). Please review and let me know what you think. Also, I tend to get writers block frequently and I would love some ideas to bounce off of. I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione breathed out.

Not only were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the big rectangular table in the center of the kitchen but also Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron, who had come down only a few moments sooner, looked just as confused and were standing off to the side by the sink.

"Hermione!" Her mother exclaimed jumping out of her seat to give her daughter a hug. "And Ginny of course." She smiled giving Ginny a hug as well.

"Long time no…see?" Ginny said glancing at her own mother, with a confused look, over Mrs. Granger's shoulder.

"Come sit." Hermione hesitantly followed her mom across to the other side of the table while Ginny took a seat next to Mr. Weasley.

"What are you guys doing here? What happened to going to the states? Did the opening get moved again?" Hermione couldn't contain her questions as she fingered the blue and white, checkered tablecloth underneath the table.

"Slow down sweetheart. We can only answer one at a time." Hermione's dad chuckled. "Now we do have to explain a few things to you first, then you may ask all of the questions your heart desires."

"Ok…I'm listening." She continued to play with the tablecloth.

"We wanted to tell you sooner…but with the war and-and Voldemort and us having to go to Australia…we didn't want it to somehow leak out…but now we have come to a roadblock, so to say. Something came up and we have no other choice but to tell you…-"

"Mum, just tell me." Hermione cut her off. She certainly got her nervous mumbling from her mother. "Are either of you sick? Is that what this is all about?" She fully turned in her chair so she was facing her.

"No sweetie, nothing like that." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at this. "But it's about the three of us. Our family isn't exactly what you believe it to be…"

"I'm adopted?! Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Hermione suddenly stood at this conclusion.

"Merlin, Hermione, sit down and let them finish!" Ginny burst out. "Sorry…I'm sort of impatient…" She bowed her head and avoided her mother's glare.

"Mind if I give it a go, Ann?" Brian Granger asked his wife. She nodded in return.

"Do you know the story behind why Voldemort wanted to kill Harry in the first place?" Brian asked his only daughter, who had sat back down after Ginny's outburst.

At the mention of Harry's name, he glanced up and stared in curiosity at his best friends father, wondering what he had to do with Hermione's family.

"Yes…Professor Snape overheard a prophecy stating that neither He nor Harry could live while the other survived. So Snape told Voldemort which, in turn, Voldemort sought out to find and kill Harry." Hermione looked up at her father in confusion. "Hadn't I told you this? After the Order returned you from Australia I explained it all to you." Although Hermione had told her parents about some of the trio's adventures, she never mentioned the overly dangerous ones up until they returned home from Australia. They only knew of the Troll in the dungeon because that's how the three became friends, and how Harry saved Sirius but that was all she was willing to go into detail about.

"You did, but now it's our turn to explain our side of the story to you." Her dad said, taking off his glasses to rub his nose. "Let me start with your mother. We have always told you that her maiden name was Wilkins. We had documents to prove it from decades back; However those documents were fabricated."

"I don't understand-" Hermione started but stopped when her father grasped her hand from across the table.

"Her true maiden name is Beaumont. She comes from a Pureblood family that supposedly had died out at the start of the first rise of Voldemort. At the start of his reign he had coerced a group of purebloods to join him, promising them a world without muggleborns and part control over the whole magical world. Your grandfather was one of those purebloods, an older one at that. But he did not have the want to kill muggleborns as Voldemort did. His best friend at Hogwarts was a muggleborn wizzard. Voldemort noted his lack of interest and, after some digging, threatened him into his cult. He casted the Imperius curse and made your grandfather murder his best friend after putting him through rigorous torture." Hermione winced at this but let her father continue.

"Your mother was just finishing her last year at Hogwarts," Hermione swallowed hard at this. She had come to realize that her mother was magical when her father explained her pureblood lineage but hearing that she had gone to the very wizzarding school that Hermione was attending, that she had acted so surprised to learn about when Hermione was eleven, it was just so hard to grasp. She had walked through those very halls and-and had dinned in the Great Hall. She may have even been Head Girl like Hermione or sorted into Gryffindor. "Your grandfather knew he had to think fast before he was made to kill anyone else. So he waited for your mother to finish her last three weeks of school before fleeing to the states. The plane that they were supposed to be on had ended up crashing into the ocean leaving no survivors. Your grandfather had told only one person of his plan to flee, who in turn, told Voldemort once he discovered that the plane had crashed. The three were presumed dead. Your mother and grandparents decided to start new lives as a muggle family. They changed their last name and that was the end of the Beaumont family and the start of the Wilkins family."

Hermione sat there for a minute. "But that still doesn't explain anything dad." She said after a few moments. She was still stunned, don't get her wrong, but she wanted to get all of the facts before she took everything in and tried to piece it together.

"Why don't you tell her about your family now, Brian," Professor McGonagall nodded her head towards Mr. Granger. "Before she starts making false assumptions."

"I know you mentioned the Peverell family when you were telling us about the war; Therefore, I will assume you know about Cadmus Peverell?"

"Yes...he was the one who "asked death" for the resurrection stone, but later killed himself because he could not be with his true love the way he had hoped after he had tried to resurrect her." Hermione explained.

"Correct. But what most people didn't know is that they both had a child before she died giving birth. Only one person knew actually."

"Who would they have told? They both were dead." Ron asked bluntly.

"Only the mum died, you dolt. Cadmus still lived well after she died. Hence the purpose behind the resurrection stone." Ginny said as if she were explaining to…well…an idiot. Ron blushed a bright crimson after glaring daggers at his sister.

"So who knew of the child then?" Harry spoke for the first time. Arthur looked up at him, forgetting he was even there.

"The mediwitch. Cadmus wanted nothing to do with the baby that was responsible for the death of his fiancée, so he told the witch to take him. The witch ended up keeping him as her own son. Eventually down the line, a girl was born and married a Granger, leading to the cessation of the Peverell line on Cadmus' side." Hermione's father stopped allowing Hermione to slowly come to realization.

"So Cadmus Peverell is my great, great, great, something or another, grandfather?" Hermione exclaimed. "This still explains nothing of why I never knew of your magic capabilities." She said in an accusing tone.

Before her father had a chance to respond, Harry spoke up. "What of the stone then? After Cadmus killed himself, how did the stone fall into the Riddle's possession?"

"After Cadmus died, the stone was made into a ring which was passed through the family. It eventually landed into the hands of the Gaunt family-"

"Voldemort's mother's family." Hermione stated staring intently out the window, but not really looking.

"Yes. And a curse was created just before Cadmus took his life. It allowed only the purest of blood and heart to create the "shade" of their loved ones. The son found this out after he inherited the stone and accidently made his father appear to him in his shade. He also had told him to make it so that no one else would be able to use it and suffer as Cadmus once had until it could fall into the proper hands. The son made it into a ring, which was then passed down through the family. No one was ever able to get it to work so they assumed it's ability was false and deemed it a simple, family heirloom."

"Woah." Ron said blowing air out of his cheeks. "So that's how Harry was able to see Sirius, Remus, and his parents again then.

"So how do you and mom come into the picture then?" Hermione questioned, still a little hesitant.

"Once Voldemort was told of its abilities by his mother he wanted to possess the stone. He heard rumors of mastering death with a wand and knew that it went hand in hand with the stone. He thought he could be the one to do so, to become invincible, not knowing anything about Harry's invisibility cloak,"

Harry looked over to Hermione at this point questioningly.

"Sorry, I told them everything after the war, Harry." Hermione shrugged slightly. He turned back to Mr. Granger signaling him to finish.

"And he knew that it took a pure heart to control the stone and someone of Peverell blood. It was obvious to Voldomort that his heart was not pure after murdering his family, word got out that Voldemort was looking for someone of direct descent and I knew that could have been me. He knew nothing of Ignotus and Antioch, but Voldemort knew he had cousins from the same bloodline. A few months after I went into hiding I ran into your mother in a bookstore, of all places, in muggle London, taking me by surprise because I had heard my old classmate had died in a plane crash. We both reconnected and got married not a year later. Then we had you." Ann took her husband's hand, at his last words, from across the table.

"Hermione, Dear, we cannot express how proud of you we are. We wanted you to know the truth before you went into Hogwarts. But with Harry finally coming back into the wizzarding world, we knew Voldemort would be back at his plans. We couldn't risk you knowing. Now that he is gone for good we felt that you should know in due time." Hermione's mother smiled proudly at her daughter.

"So you made up having to go to the States so you could…come here and finally tell me?" Hermione tried to understand, but couldn't make sense of it.

"No. We actually intended to go to the States but we got word from a reliable source that someone in Voldemort's old rank wants the stone to bring him back. He was supposed to be on the look out when they all retreated back into the forest to wait for Harry, in the final battle, but was too curious to stop Harry from talking to his deceased loved ones. He watched from a distance and was unable to get to Voldemort in time to inform him. So he plans to take things into his own hands now." Mrs. Granger explained in a foreboding tone.

"Does he have the stone now?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at Mrs. Granger in alarm.

"No. I dropped it just before going to meet Voldemort. Word is, the centaurs trampled through there just after Voldemort "killed" me." At this Ginny gave off a shiver in remembrance. That was the worst moment of her life. Harry walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "I would assume it's long gone into the ground by now."

"Never assume Harry." Brian said standing up and stretching his legs out.

"Mum, who is your "reliable source" you mentioned?" Hermione asked playing with the tablecloth once again.

"One of Voldemort's death eaters who was actually quite loyal to the light side. We went to Hogwarts together and have kept in contact every so often."

"And why did you not decide to go to the States?" Hermione wondered.

"Once we found out that someone was after the stone and a Peverell descendent, the odds are slim, but we didn't want to chance them finding our family. We had to tell you the truth. So we seeked out the only Order member we knew of." Mr. Granger stated looking to the woman standing behind his chair.

"I do believe that is where I come in." Professor McGonagall piped up quietly. "Your parents, Miss. Granger, will need to go into hiding once more, to assure their safety."

"Wait, aren't they technically in hiding? They haven't made their presence known to the wizzarding world in almost 20 years. Even later for my mom. Everyone still thinks she is dead, right?"

"Well, your mom, yes. But you have your father's last name. The same name connected to the Peverell family." Arthur figured.

"Yes, and seeing as the whole wizzarding world knows who you three 'War Heroes' are, it is likely the Granger surname may cause a stir after some people do some extensive researching and find that you, are, in fact, of pureblood lineage." Professor McGonagall explained. She held a rolled up parchment in her hands. "Now your parents will have to go back into hiding, as I was saying, and we are thinking that their best option will be going to live in the States until we are sure it is safe and has blown over."

"What of Hermione then? She's Headgirl. She can't leave now. Its her official last year at Hogwarts!" Ron stated with a slight attitude as he crossed his arms. He leaned back against the counter as he saw the look his mother was giving him. "Sorry…" He grumbled out, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"She will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts Mr. Weasley." McGonagall gave him a pointed look. "They will be leaving within the next day. I'm sorry that they have to be taken from you again so soon." She looked at Hermione sorrowfully. "We are the only ones who have knowledge of their future ware bouts and I would like to keep it that way. The exact state they will be living in will remain unknown to everyone for precautionary measures."

"Thank you Minerva." Mrs. Granger stood from her seat and embraced the older woman. "What we would do without you, I'm not too sure."

The Professor straightened up and announced that she must be heading back to Hogwarts. She gave the rolled up parchment to the Grangers.

"I look forward to seeing you four soon. Don't forget your head patrols Mrs. Granger, on the train." She gave a thin-lipped smile before apparating out of the small and crowded kitchen.

"Well, let us get on with dinner, shall we? Its been waiting long enough." Mrs. Weasley stood up and made herself busy, warming the pie and casserole with a simple spell.

"Hermione? You ok?" Ginny asked coming over to her quiet best friend. She took one of Hermione's curls into her fingers and started to play with it. It reminded Hermione of-

"Oh! I totally forgot!" The brunette stood up and ran out the kitchen doors and up the stairs to Ginny's room. A few seconds later she walked back down to the kitchen with her little fluff ball in her hands. "Mum, Dad, meet Tigger." She smiled adoringly at the cat in her arms.

"Oh Hermione, he is absolutely beautiful!" Ann exclaimed.

"I've never seen a coat like his. Do you know what breed he is?" Brian asked as he scratched behind the cat's ears.

"Bengal, I think the shop owner said." Hermione set him down to let him run around. He opted to play with Hermione's partially untied shoelace. "Little bugger." She smiled.

"I'm sorry about Crookshanks, dear." Her mother said.

"Its alright. I'm sure traveling to a new place every few weeks or going with you to Australia would not have been an option for him anyways." Hermione decided to give her old cat to her younger neighbor before she left for the burrow just a year ago. Her neighbor had wanted a cat for a while and would always take care of Crookshanks when Hermione's family left for vacation every summer.

"I think I like this one better." Ron said as he sat next to Tigger, holding Hermione's now completely untied shoelace above the cat's head. "Seems to like string better than rodents."

"Oh shut it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

AN:

Sorry it was such a detailed and kind of boring chapter, but it was necessary to establish a foundation for the characters. I hope you guys like it so far. Let me know your thoughts and ideas and please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for allowing Hermione and I to spend the last of the summer with you." Harry Hugged Molly then turned to shake Arthur's hand.

"Listen Harry, now that things are back to normal, please enjoy your final year at Hogwarts. You all deserve to take it easy for a change." Arthur said pulling Harry to the side.

"'Taking it easy' isn't normal for us, Mr. Weasley." Harry chuckled and headed towards his girlfriend.

"Oh, Hermione dear, please don't be upset with your parents too much longer. They had no choice." Molly hugged the brown haired girl.

"I'm not mad, exactly; more like upset. I wish I could have been able to talk to them about my talents and Hogwarts. I always embraced being a muggleborn only to find that I'm not one." Hermione said glancing down at her arm that had 'mudblood' etched into it by Bellatrix Lestrange. She refrained from shuddering at the memories.

Harry and the Weasley family noticed a dramatic change in Hermione's attitude as soon as her parents left to go to the states. Ginny tried to talk to her about how she was feeling about the whole Peverell blood line issue but she only said she needed some time. Everyone understood she was shocked at first but after the following two weeks, it was dragging into, what appeared to be, sadness and distress.

"Well dear, we all love you no matter what or who you are. We don't discriminate here." Molly smiled at the young adult witch and patted her cheek. "Now get going before the train leaves without you. We don't want a repeat of second year again, do we?"

"Bye Mrs. Weasley. Thank you so much for everything." Hermione embraced her once more. "I'll be sure to write." She jogged up to the big red train as a few stragglers followed her. She heard them whispering behind her and figured she should get used to it. She was a 'hero' after all…and head girl.

"Mione, there you are. Come sit." Ron patted the seat next to him. She glanced around the compartment and took note that Tigger's cage was sitting on the opposite side of the bench that Ron was on, courtesy of Ginny. She sat in between the two and opened the cage door and let Tigger cuddle up on her lap.

"Now, no more averting the issue, Hermione. Will you please just talk to us?" Ginny pushed as she smoothed out her hair.

"There is nothing to talk about Gin. I'm fine."

"Uh oh. You hear that Harry? She _fine_. You know what that means?" Ron looked to his friend.

"Um...no Ron, I-I don't…" Harry looked at Ron confused. Ron's lips turned down at the sides.

"When a girl says she is _fine_ she's really not." Ron said exasperatedly using some hand motions.

"Because you know so much about girls, don't you Ron?" Hermione poked his shoulder. The motion made Tigger stir in his sleep.

"See that's what we like to see." Harry smiled at Hermione. She blushed before looking at her small silver watch.

"When are your patrols Mione?" Ginny asked.

"In a little bit." Hermione took out her book and settled up against the edge of the bench, positioning Tigger next to her.

"_Tails of the Beedle and the Bard_?" Ron looked at Hermione's book cover. "Haven't you read that already?" His eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Yes, Ron, people can read a book more than once. But I wanted to re-read it after finding out about Cadmus being my great, great, great whatever it is, grandfather." She looked back to the page she was on.

After about ten minutes, Hermione was still reading her book, given to her by Dumbledore, Ron and Harry were talking about whether there was going to be 8th year Quidditch teams. Ginny was engrossed with her Witch Weekly when Hermione suddenly gasped. She let her hands, book included, fall to her lap and turned to look at Harry, whom was now looking at her with an alerted expression.

"Harry! You're a descendent of Ignotus Peverell!"

"Yes…and you from Cadmus…"Harry stated looking as if Hermione just sprouted wings.

"Exactly!" She looked at him, mouth gaping, trying to find her words.

"Hermione…I'm not so sure I'm following-" he started.

"We're cousins, Harry!" She looked absolutely amazed.

"I guess that makes sense…" Ron looked confused. He glanced over at his sister who just shrugged and looked back at her boyfriend.

"That's why you were able to use the resurrection stone!"

"But didn't your dad say they had to be of pure blood and heart to make it work?" Harry asked. "I'm not a pure-blood Hermione."

"Not _a_ pure blood, _of_ pure blood, Harry. You're of Peverell blood…which was pure, which in theory makes you _of_ pure-blood!" Hermione exclaimed as everything clicked.

"I guess." He looked bemused. "Cousins…I've never had any cousins." He looked at the wall as he pondered this.

"Dudley was your-"

"I can hardly consider them family, Gin. Sure we're related by blood but they could care less about me." Harry explained turning to Ginny. "Hermione…I don't know what to think…"

"You're not upset, are you?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She looked down at her intertwined hands that rested on top of her book.

"No! No Mione, not at all. I'm just surprised. I mean we should have figured that out as soon as your parents told you. I don't know how it slipped our minds." Harry scratched his head and took his glasses off to rub them on his shirt.

"A lot of information was thrown at us at once Harry. I'm not surprised at all that we missed that." Hermione glanced at her watch. "Crap! I'm late for patrols!" She flew up and threw her robe over her regular clothing. She fastened her head girl badge to her chest after grabbing it out of her bag.

"The head boy doesn't have to do patrols?" Ron asked dully.

"Not until the last two hours after the trolley comes around. Prefects have the middle. I have the first two hours. McGonagall told me to wait twenty minutes after the train started so everyone could get settled." She grabbed her wand out of her bag and placed it in the inside pocket of her robe. Tigger looked up at her, disgruntled from being jostled as Hermione rolled off her seat just moments ago. "I'll be back just before I have to go to the Heads compartment." She patted her cat's side and then took off out into the noisy hall.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Two hours later Hermione stopped by the compartment after her patrols to grab Tigger and her bag then headed to the heads compartment. When she arrived she found it to be empty. Almost put out that the head boy wasn't there, she sat and opened her book again and started to read. She found herself distracted, wondering who the head boy was and also wondering how much longer until the trolley makes its rounds. She figured she had about two more hours until Malfoy was to stop by. She curled up with Tigger and placed her open book, cover up, next to her on the bench. She took off her robe and used it as a blanket. She let out a large yawn and tucked her arms underneath her as her eyes slowly closed.

Not even 30 minutes later Hermione was woken up by the sound of the compartment door sliding open. She sat up briskly and excitedly at the thought of meeting the head boy…until she saw who was at the door.

"Malfoy? I thought you were going to knock? What if the head boy was in here when you came in?" Hermione bunched her legs up underneath her placing Tigger on her lap.

"Who cares if the Head boy comes in and sees me?" He asked with a smirk and sat down on the opposite bench. "_The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard_?How do youknow of that book?" He pointed to the book that fell to the floor after Hermione had sat up.

She leaned down and picked it up off of the floor. "It would surprise you, the things I knew."

"Of course, the brightest witch of our age would know _everything._" He didn't say it with an attitude, but surprisingly, a small laugh.

"Uh…sure…." Hermione stammered at his odd behavior.

"I was shocked to receive that letter you sent me. The last person I ever would have expected to write me would have been you. Well, except for Weasley; but then again, after our little run in at Diagonally, I'm not so sure if I would even be surprised now." He pondered in a joking tone.

"Oh of course. His little obsession with you." The corners of her mouth tilted up as she looked at the ground, remembering the last few hours in Diagonally before her world was altered.

"How did you know that I was returning to school?" He asked.

"Pardon?"

"In Diagonally that day. You ran up to me…told me to meet you here…"

"Oh, your books. You were holding them under your arm and I noticed one of them was the Advanced Transfiguration text that Professor McGonagall assigned. I didn't know you liked transfiguration. I would have guessed you to be more of a potions prodigy." She glanced his way.

"Potions? No. I enjoy the subject but staying in the dungeons with Slughorn any longer than necessary is already too long for my taste."

Hermione let out a slight laugh at this. "I would have to agree."

"Excuse me? You, _the_ Hermione Granger agrees with _me__**, **_ex-Death Eater Malfoy?" He put his hand to his heart in fake shock.

"Looks to be that way, Malfoy." She politely smiled and gained some composure at his remark about being an ex-Death Eater.

"Right. So that letter you sent, what of it?" He asked sitting back in his seat, stretching out his legs.

"I'm not entirely sure to be completely honest. I have some possible ideas but none that can be confirmed."

"You said Krum sent you the initial letter? _The _Victor Krum?" He asked, eyebrow arched.

"Yes, _the_ Victor Krum. I went to the Yule Ball with him in 4th year if you recall." She stared at him with accusation in her eyes.

"I do recall. I'm just surprised he writes to you, honestly. Actually I'm surprised he _can_ write." Malfoy shook his head in doubt.

"He is perfectly capable of writing. He did compete in the Triwizard Tournament, so he isn't completely inept." She smiled. "I just don't understand how he would know anything about you and I being in danger, let alone together." She looked up to his amused face. "In danger together…at the same-oh hush! You know what I meant." She tossed her book at him and then gasped as it fell from his chest.

"Did you really just throw a book at me? A book? The brightest witch of our age just threw a book at me. Unbelievable." He dusted off some nonexistent dust from his shoulder.

"Oh my Merlin, I just threw a book!" she covered her mouth, "Oh you bring out the worst in me, Malfoy." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"My apologies." He said mockingly. He picked the book up and turned it over looking at the pages. "Gee Granger, have you not read this enough times? It looks as though it's been through the bloody digestive system of a dragon."

"It was a gift from Dumbledore." He stiffened at the name of the man he was instructed to murder. "He left it for me in his will."

"Well that's a rather odd…gift, isn't it?" He asked not making eye contact.

"You don't even know the half of it." She blithely laughed again.

"So what are we to do now?" He asked changing the subject.

"I don't know." She uttered the words she rarely ever said.

"Well the only reason you're probably wanted is because you helped defeat the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters who have yet to be imprisoned or who got off the hook are probably out for your blood."

"You have no idea." Hermione muttered under her breath. "And you because you were a Death Eater, who left before the war was completely over. Or maybe because word got out that your mom saved Harry by not admitting that he was still alive. Am I correct?"

"Aren't you always Granger." He stated with a hint of a sneer set upon his lips. He looked up at her and saw her make a disgruntled face before she turned her attention to her cat.

"Just trying to figure this out Malfoy."

"As am I. So what does this have to do with us being sucked into it together? You're in danger and so am I but that doesn't mean we are stuck _together_." He said as if he were trying to figure out his thoughts at the same time that he was voicing them.

"Right…" It was silent between the two of them for a few minutes. Tigger jumped off of Hermione's bench and up on to Draco's. "I think you have found a new friend."

"I'm not sure why but animas tend to flock to me. Must be my irresistible

charm." Draco smirked as he scratched behind Tigger's right ear.

"Oh but of course, that 'charm' clearly won you over with Buckbeak." She rolled her eyes at the memory.

"That bloody chicken had it in for me the moment it set its eyes on me." He tried to defend. He glanced at Hermione and noticed she didn't look a bit upset at the mention of the supposedly dead hippogriff. "I guess I did deserve your hit, though, back in third year. I did act like a git." He continued to look at the complacent cat that was now positioned up against his leg.

"Yes you did." She laughed but looked at him a bit surprised.

"What? Didn't think the Slytherin Prince was capable of apologizing?" He smirked his oh-so famous smirk at her again.

"No…not completely incapable. Just surprised is all." She stared at him with faintly raised eyebrows.

"You hit like a guy by the way; but then again I'm sure it was powered by emotion seeing as it was right before…well…the execution." He expected her to show some sort of sadness, but was surprised, for the second time, to see her smile.

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not…but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and thank you."

"Yes, a compliment. But why are you not acting all choked up about it? Aren't you all about animal rights and what not?" He looked cautiously at her, just waiting for her hand to come out of nowhere again.

"Because he's still alive." She pretended to whisper behind her hand, doing it rather loudly. She sat back and smirked at him.

"What? How? We watched from the astronomy tower as the axe came down!" Draco exclaimed motioning with his hand to imitate an axe.

"There is this nifty little thing called a time turner." She looked at him bemused.

"How did you get one? Don't tell me McGonagall gave you one as well…" He looked mystified. 

"Wait, you got one from Professor McGonagall too?" she now sat at the edge of her seat.

"Yeah, in fifth year. I told Dumbledore I wanted to distract myself from becoming one of V-Voldemort's slaves by taking more classes. So he told me to meet with McGonagall."

"Slave?" She sat back and crumpled her eyebrows. "You compare being a Death Eater to being a slave? Was it not an absolute delight?" She said with a big fake smile across her lips.

"If I wanted to be treated as a house elf I would have asked my father to place me in the Kitchens with the lot of them. Even they were treated far better than the Death Eaters were." He frowned at the memories that momentarily flashed through his mind. In a softer voice he said, "It was absolutely horrifying."

"But isn't that what your family strived for? Making their Dark Lord happy?" Hermione spit out bitterly. This conversation suddenly took a turn for the dark side.

"Yes. It is what my father _strived_ to do, then my mom followed him and eventually I was forced onto the dark side like my parents. None of us wanted to kill innocent people. None of us wanted to _murder_." His spat out, "My father turned to the Dark Side because he had no choice. It was comply or have your family sentenced to torture followed by a brutal death. I don't expect you to know what that's like though; your muggle parents, not knowing a wand from a fucking branch. They were lucky to not be condemned to a hell like the one I was forced to live my whole life."

Hermione was taken aback at his words. She recovered quickly though and stared out the window once more. "You would be surprised at the things my family has been through." She thought back to the story her father told her about her grandfather torturing his best friend before killing him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Draco stood from his seat and placed her book next to her.

"Where are you going?" Hermione demanded, still a little dazed from their conversation. Tigger jumped back onto Hermione's bench with a small meow.

"To go grab my belongings before my patrols." He took a step towards the door.

"Wait, the Head Boy has the next round of patrols." She said looking at her watch then back at him confused.

"Precisely."

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

AN:

Hope you liked it! As always, I love, love, love hearing your thoughts and opinions so please REVIEW! =)

Happy Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mione! Come on, there are only a few carriages left!" Ron shouted from about fifty meters away. It was apparent he was trying to avoid standing near the Thestrals any longer than necessary by the timid look on his face.

"You go ahead! I have to make sure that all of the first years know where to go before checking the train!" She yelled back before turning around to shuffle the last dozen first years onto the little boats that were now in tow with Hagrid's.

Hermione boarded the train one last time to double-check that all of the students and their belongings had gotten off of the Hogwarts Express. She stepped up onto the train and walked down the narrow corridor checking the compartments. She got about three-fourths of the way through when she was turning out of a compartment and bumped into someone else's back. She let out a shriek and jumped away with her wand at the ready.

"Merlin Granger," Draco twisted around. "Way to give a guy a premature heart attack."

"I could only agree Malfoy." She breathed out, putting her hand to her chest. "What are you doing?"

"I would assume the same thing as you. I got the back already." He pointed behind him.

"Right, well lets go before the sorting starts. I don't really feel like making an entrance." She turned on her heel and started to walk out.

Not hearing any footsteps behind her, she looked back at Malfoy who still hadn't budged. Instead he was staring at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"You…ok?" She asked looking down at herself to make sure it wasn't something on her that was distracting him.

"Yeah." He gave his head a slight shake before taking only a few long strides to catch up to her.

Hermione thought nothing of it and they exited the train with nothing else said.

"So I can only assume that you decided to take Advanced Transfiguration as well?" Draco asked her when they were walking up to the last Thestral drawn carriage. He stepped up and sat on the left hand side while Hermione sat on the right.

"Yes, and assisting in regular transfiguration. Are you taking any of the other electives? Hermione asked. She was, yet again, surprised to find that he was striking up a civil conversation with her.

"Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts…and Healing." He looked up at her contorted face after he said the last class.

"Healing? You want to be a healer?" She asked even more surprised.

"Not exactly." He stated slowly, "I have considered it but I think people would be scared to have a Malfoy as their healer. Probably would go mad, thinking it was a nightmare I would bet." He joked quietly. "I plan on maybe trying to win the ministry back over and become an auror." He saw her confused face again. "Really Granger? Is it really _that_ hard to believe?" He questioned.

"Well…honestly? Sort of. I mean you _were_ a Death Eater." He started to say something but she cut him off, "And yes I know it wasn't your choice but it is still hard to grasp that _you_ of all people wish to help the good side and fight for it after all those years of horrid behavior towards, well…almost everyone. Kudos Malfoy." She looked over at him.

A few minutes passed in silence and the carriage came to a stop. The two quickly hurried in to the Great Hall right before the first years were able to make it up to the gargantuan castle doors.

"See you later." Hermione said quietly and Malfoy nodded in response as they walked to their tables. The whispers did not go unnoticed by either of the heads as they sat down. Hermione could make out that most were about her being a hero and him being an ex-Death Eater. A few were even whispering about how McGonagall was nuts to let him back on the grounds, let alone appoint him as Head Boy. Hermione, surprisingly, stiffened at hearing that and replied by shushing them. The two boys, who were the ones whispering, looked up to her and blushed faintly.

Draco had sat down next to Pansey and Blaise at the Slytherin table and noticed how sparse it was. There were more second, third, fourth, and fifth years but as soon as it came to the sixth, seventh, and eighth years, he was only able to count about twenty or so. He was surprised to find Theodore Nott and Astoria Greengrass sitting next to Pansey. Astoria gave him a smile while Theo dipped his head towards him. He nodded back at the two and turned to Blaise.

"Surprised to see them here." He said quietly.

"I'm not. The Greengrass's were never loyal to Voldemort and Theo's mum and dad passed in the war fighting for the light side.

Draco shrugged and turned so he was squared to the table. He listened to other conversations amongst the Slytherins and one in particular caught his attention.

"…new kid. Stella said she tried to sit in his compartment but he told her it was 'occupied'." A sixth year, not so quietly, whispered to her male companion.

"Seems like a git if you ask me. Looks like he'll get on with Malfoy alright." He looked up and found Draco's eyes boring into his. He quickly put his head down and didn't say anything else to his friend.

Draco turned back to his empty plate. He looked up to see Hermione talking with, what looked to be, a complaining weasel. He looked next to him and saw Potter talking across the table to the girl Weasley and Longbottom. He looked back to Hermione who was now staring intently up at the sorting hat. Draco looked to the doors just as McGonagall came in with the nervous looking first years following her. He noted one student stood out. He was relatively tall, much taller than the rest of the lot, and had hair almost identical to Theo's shaggy cut, except Theo's was a dark brown and his was a sandy blonde. He was slim but, from what Draco could tell, he was also somewhat built. Draco had to give it to the kid, he was fair looking, and by the sounds of it, the girls at his table agreed as well. He was the only one out of the group of new students who had a thin smirk set upon his lips.

The wide line of students made their way up to the sorting hat and one by one they were called up to be sorted.

Hermione clapped for every student that was sorted and clapped a bit louder at every new Gryffindor. About halfway through there were more new Hufflepuffs than any other house. Gryffindor had a fair amount and Ravenclaw followed close in third. There was a major decrease in first year Slytherins this year. Hermione secretly hoped that there were more in the last half. She certainly didn't favor them but she also hoped that things could be different now since the war was over.

"Seth Anderson!" McGonagall's voice rang out over the clapping.

The older kid made his way up to the stool and sat, still looking rather confident. McGonagall placed the hat on his head and after a few moments of contemplation the hat yelled out "Slytherin!"

He stood up with a grin and made his way over to the green adorned table. He sat on the other side of Theo, three seats down and across the table from where Draco was sitting. Theo turned and introduced himself and Astoria leaned over and smiled. Seth glanced Draco's way and held eye contact for a brief moment before giving him a barely noticeable nod. Draco just turned his head back to the sorting ceremony.

"Cold shoulder already?" Blaise whispered to Draco.

"I don't like him." Draco said bluntly.

"You don't like anyone, Mate." He leaned back in his seat.

"I put up with you, Pansey, and Theo, do I not?"

"Whatever you say Drake." Blaise turned back to the table and started whispering to Pansey.

Draco glanced back over at the Gryffindor table to see if he could detect any reactions to the new seventh year. His stare glided down the table next to his and eventually met Hermione's eyes. She quickly looked away and into the direction of Seth but his eyes stayed on her. He took in her looks for the second time that night, this time at a safer distance than when they were on the train before the sorting. Her hair was not as bushy as he always had thought, just an abundant amount of loose ringlets. Her eyes were a deep butterscotch color and her skin was slightly sun kissed but pale none the less. He zoomed his focus out and noticed her looking at Seth still. His eyebrows furrowed right as she turned to look back at him.

Hermione's eyes darted away from Draco's and landed on the new Slytherin. She looked him over. She observed him talking to Theodore Nott, grinning and seemingly at ease, so he seemed kind enough. His back was to her but every time he turned to say something to Theodore she took note of his features. His eyes were hazel and, from his profile, she saw his long lashes shadowing his cheek. He was pale but not ghostly. Overall he was very attractive. She felt eyes on her and glanced up to see Draco's pale grey/blue ones still looking at her. With furrowed eyebrows he continued to hold eye contact until she tilted her head sideways, then he looked back to the last unsorted student.

Hermione looked at him curiously and was interrupted by a large round of applause as McGonagall stood at the podium and gave her speech. She welcomed all of the new students and congratulated all of the Heads and Prefects for a job well done before bidding everyone a good evening and a good rest of the weekend seeing as it was Saturday evening.

Everyone stood up and chattered loudly as they all exited the hall. Both heads and the prefects left to show the new students to their new houses. As soon as the students were all in their respective dormitories the heads and prefects made their way to Professor McGonagall's office as was instructed in their Head/Prefect acceptance letter.

"We're all present? Lovely, now follow me to your new dorms." She walked past the small group of students.

Instead of the four prefects per house, per year rule, McGonagall decided to keep a smaller group so to give the "Prefect privilege" more of an honorable meaning. She decided she would pick only four prefects per year, one from each house making it twelve prefects in total. This year would be different from the others due to the 8th year heads. She opted not to appoint 8th year prefects.

The students walked up to the fifth floor as their professor came to a stop in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"Welcome, Prefects, to your common room. This is where the Heads will hold the meetings and where you will be planning all of the schools events. Girl's dorms are on the left and boys are on the right. Now watch closely." She faced the portrait and raised her wand. "Apple, strawberry, banana, peach," she spoke aloud as she taped each fruit, "Ostendo." She waved her wand and the portrait swung open. "Good evening Prefects. Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy if you will follow me to your dorms."

"Wait, we don't stay with the Prefects?" Hermione asked without moving.

"No Miss. Granger. The heads will be receiving their own common room this year. Consider yourselves lucky to have your own lavatories." She never looked back as she kept walking.

Hermione glanced over to Draco who had a straight face as he continued to walk.

"Am I the only one perturbed by this?" She whispered under her breath and followed Draco who was a couple meters behind Professor McGonagall.

They headed up to the seventh floor and stopped in front of a portrait with a large golden ring on it.

"Once again, pay attention." Professor McGonagall took out her wand, "Annulo." She said as she traced the ring once. The portrait opened revealing a marvelous looking room. "I'll leave you two to it then. Be sure to help direct the students Monday morning to their classes and inform the 8th years in every house that they will be placement testing Monday after lunch. Their classes will start on Tuesday." She began to turn around before looking over her shoulder, "And please, do try and get on well together. The war is over and I'm sure you both are ready to mend the split between sides."

"Right Professor." Hermione said politely. She looked to Draco expecting him to say something in return but he just nodded and turned on his heel into the common room.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

AN:

So sorry for the wait! I was on vacation and returned yesterday. I wanted to get some bit of the story out ASAP; hence the short chapter. I know this one was slightly boring but it was necessary. Please read and review. I love reading your thoughts and opinions and any ideas are also welcome! Happy reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione followed Draco into the common room but stopped almost instantly as she took in their new common room.

The left wall was a massive window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. The flooring was all cherry wood with a large white faux fur area rug. The dark burgundy, L-shaped couch was placed against the window wall and facing a large stone fireplace and the left side of the room had two large burgundy chairs facing the couch. Against the corner of the wall was a study with a large window above it. The walls were a creamy cappuccino color with golden accents and the staircase straight ahead of her on the back wall was made of the same wood as the floor. There was a small kitchenette in the corner of the right and back wall and a small round glass table that had four chairs around it.

To say Hermione loved it would be an understatement. It felt warm and cozy, yet rich and charming. She almost forgot about her room and the bathroom.

She jogged up the stairs and turned to her left and saw a dark ebony wooden door with Draco's name carved into it. She turned to her right and her door was almost identical except for the names. She opened her door and walked into a completely different room than the common room.

Instead of rich warm colors, her walls were a light airy purple color with light cream trim. Her bed had a black wrought iron frame that held a sheer white canopy, draped around the top of it and was pushed to the right wall. The left wall was made of grey stone and was accompanied by a dark birch desk. The carpet was a cream color and the closet door was the same dark ebony as all of the other doors. The bathroom door, directly across the room, was slightly open. She walked over and peaked inside.

It was lavishly decorated with dark brown and cream colors. The surfaces were all white marble while the faucets were dark brown. There was a large tub and a walk in shower. She pressed her toes into the dark brown, fuzzy rug that was sitting in front of the shower and bathtub.

She walked back into her room and threw herself onto her bed, disturbing the once sleeping Tigger. Hermione was very satisfied with her new living quarters and she made a mental note to remember these color schemes for her own house one day.

A few minutes after Hermione started unpacking things from her trunk, she heard the water running in the bathroom. She stood up and walked to the bathroom door, pressing her ear to it. She knew it was Draco but wondered if he was just running the sink or going to be busy for a while in there.

Suddenly there was a knock just to the right of where her ear laid. She pulled her head back in surprise before hesitantly opening the door. Draco stood with his black slacks and white button down shirt, halfway unbuttoned and hand about to knock at her door again.

"Oh…um, I'm going to take a shower…and I just wanted to let you know so you don't walk in, or-or something." He stuttered.

"Oh, alright. Well, enjoy." She peeled her eyes away from his bare chest and met his eyes. She gave him an awkward smile and he turned back into the bathroom.

Hermione shook her head and went back to unpacking, shutting the door behind her. She had no idea what made him think he had to tell her what his plans were.

'_Although it was considerate of him so no accidental "run ins" occurred; And he just had to leave his shirt unbuttoned didn't he!'_ She thought to herself. She shook her head and hopped into her bed with her book. She couldn't express how happy she was that she could sleep in the next morning. She loved classes and all, but she also deeply valued her sleep.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

'_Excellent job! That wasn't awkward in the least.' _Draco thought to himself sarcastically. _'She probably would have heard the shower running…and the door _does_ have a lock.' _He was confused as to why he even knocked on her door in the first place. He just felt that it was something he needed to do.

He finished rinsing himself off and went to his room wearing only a cream colored towel around his waist.

He had already unpacked and decided he needed something to eat before he headed to bed so he sauntered down the steps, after getting dressed, and into the kitchen to search for something edible. He found a green apple and started to munch on that when he felt something wrap around his ankle. He jumped back in surprise and heard a low hiss as he landed on something cord-like. He looked down and found his toe on top of a fluffy striped tail. Draco lifted his foot and leaned down to stroke Tigger's head. The cat rubbed against Draco, apparently not holding any hard feelings towards being stepped on.

"And so we meet again." He grinned down at the little fuzz ball that was purring with delight. He swiveled in and out of Draco's legs while he stood and finished his apple.

"Tigger?" Hermione called from the stairs. "Oh, have you seen Tigger? I left my door open and- Oh! There you are." She walked over to where the two boys were standing and leaned down to pick up her cat, who was still intertwining himself between Draco's legs. "Sorry to take you away from your new friend, little man, but someone would like to go to sleep now."

"Likes to sleep with his mum, yeah?" Draco mused.

"I wouldn't say sleep exactly, he gets a little rambunctious at night." She rubbed his head as he swatted at her hand.

"Right well, good night, Tigger…?" He looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Yes, it's from Winnie the Pooh…you know, Disney World?" She said somewhat defensively.

"Disney World? And what is _Pooh_? Like what you find in the toilet?" Draco said bewildered.

"No, no! Pooh is a bear who loves honey and is friends with a kangaroo, and an owl, and- Oh, why am I explaining this to you?" She exasperated.

"Granger, do you talk to this bear often in your…Disney World?" He looked at her cautiously.

"I'm not crazy Malfoy! Winnie the Pooh is a movie. Disney is a place in the States where you go on rides and it is for families. Disney has created dozens of movies and shows; hence where I saw Winnie the Pooh." She explained rather quickly.

"Movie? Are those the things Muggles go to, in town? Like Operas and plays?"

"Well, sort of…you can watch them on something called a television at home too. But, yes, people do go into town to a theater, where they show new movies."

Draco shook his head at himself for wondering about these things. "Right, well…goodnight Granger, Tigger." He nodded and turned to toss his apple core in the trash before heading back up the stairs, Hermione following shortly after, Tigger in her wake.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Draco woke up, shutting his eyes rapidly at the light that came through the window opposite of his bed.

"Massive windows but no bloody drapes?" he mumbled to himself.

He stood up and grabbed his robe, wrapping it around himself before walking out of his bedroom.

As soon as he opened his door the smell of sweet cinnamon wafted to his nostrils. He heard quiet mumbling in the kitchen with some clanking.

"Talking to yourself, Granger?" Draco asked before the kitchen was even in view.

"No Malfoy, she's got company." He rounded the corner and saw who was speaking to him.

"Oh, morning girl Weasley." He nodded to Ginny, who was sitting in a stool at the counter, before grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"Put it down Malfoy, I've made breakfast." Hermione said sounding uncannily like Mrs. Weasley.

"Breakfast? For me?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"No, for _us_." She waved a fork in a big circle, indicating that she meant the three of them. "Hope you like cinnamon rolls."

"And if I don't?" He mused.

"Too bad, I've poisoned one just for you, so you're eating it." She said matter-of-factly.

Draco just stared at her and watched as she took the fork and scooped up the rolls out of the round pan, placing them on a large plate. She placed a plate in front of him with one on it. He just stared at it.

"Oh really, Malfoy! I was only joking. Now eat." She pushed a fork his way. He ignored it and picked up the cinnamon roll with his fingers, taking a huge bite from it.

Ginny just stared at him with a troubled look on her face.

"Problem?" He said spitting out a bit of pastry.

"Ew, you're just as bad as Ron." She looked disgusted, "And you're eating it wrong."

"Eating it wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, "How, pry tell, does one properly eat a cinnamon roll?"

Ginny picked up her fork and stabbed the ending of the twist, slowly unraveling it, taking a bite here and there. She got to the center, a couple of minutes later, and looked at him.

"And the best part for last." She put the whole warm, gooey, center in her mouth.

He stared directly at her and took another bite as he previously did, never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Live a little, Weasley." He stood, scratched Tigger with his free hand, and walked back upstairs, still "improperly" eating his cinnamon roll.

" 'Thanks Hermione! That was great!' 'Oh, you're quite welcome' " Hermione yelled mockingly up the stairs.

"There are places for people like you, Granger: Fourth floor, St. Mungo's!" He yelled down before shutting his door.

"I wasn't talking to myself, you git! I was talking to you!" She huffed out before turning to Ginny who was trying to keep in a laugh.

"Sorry." She mumbled after seeing Hermione's glare.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Draco chuckled to himself as he pulled off his robe, exposing a pair of long, plaid, flannel pajama pants and a bare torso. He sat on his bed and reached out his hand to pet his owl's head. It was a black and white speckled, Eagle Owl, with dark golden eyes and a black beak. Draco had to admit, it was a rather large bird, but it was only half it's size when his mother had given it to him as a gift when he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. He named it Eros.

Eros nipped at Draco's finger, indicating he wanted a treat. Draco gave him a couple pellets and went to the bathroom to finish his morning routine.

Half past eleven Draco could be found at the desk in their common room with his almost finished book propped open.

A knock at the portrait door sounded and Hermione emerged from her room, walking down the steps and towards the door.

"Please, don't get up, Malfoy. I'll get it." She said sarcastically. 

"How kind of you." He smirked at her.

She swung open the portrait and was surprised at who walked past her. She was expecting Harry and Ron, assuming that Ginny had told them were the heads common room was.

"Blaise," Draco nodded, "I see you've received my letter." He closed his book and discreetly slipped it in one of the small cubbies. Blaise noticed though and snatched it up.

"The Great Gatsby? What is this?" Blaise asked eyeing the blue cover of the book.

"It's a book. Perhaps if you actually focused on your studies, you would know what one looks like." Draco sneered back at him.

"I was sixth in our year, thank you." Blaise tossed the book back down on the desk.

"Gatsby?" Hermione raised her eyebrows when she overheard Blaise form the kitchen. "_You're_ reading Gatsby?" She said with a slight frown.

"What's wrong with this Gatsby fellow?" Blaise asked.

"The Great Gatsby is a very popular American novel written by F. Scott Fitzgerald, a very well known muggle author. I'm just surprised you're reading it is all." She turned back to the open cabinet and grabbed a box of club crackers.

"Am I not aloud to submerge myself in great American novels, Granger?"

"It's not the American novel part that mystifies me, it's the muggle part." She placed a cracker into her mouth, shaking the crumbs and salt from her fingers.

"Our little Draco has succumbed to the light side I think." Blaise teased, pinching Draco's cheek.

"I didn't know you were sixth in our year, Blaise." Hermione said after she let out a small laugh at Draco's attempt to swat Blaise's hand away.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Blaise raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Right…" She grabbed her box and walked up to her room, leaving the door cracked open.

"Was it something I said?" Blaise asked Draco, who just stared at him with an annoyed expression.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*

AN:

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review to tell me your thoughts, opinions, questions, comments, and/or concerns =) Thank you!

Ps. a picture of Draco's owl can be found on my profile. Just click on the link and it should appear.

Happy Reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The weekend was short for most and Monday had hit everyone like a brick wall. The eighth years even got to sleep in until lunch so they could do their placement testing.

"You know we are taking a placement test, Granger. You're not supposed to study for it." Draco said with a yawn as he came down the stairs.

A frazzled Hermione was sitting at the study desk with four books sprawled out across the surface and a cup of brown liquid in her hand.

"Not until I've finished my coffee, Malfoy." She spat, not even glancing up.

"Whatever you say Granger." Draco had noticed that every morning before ten, Hermione would be carrying the same blue cup of coffee around, holding it like it was her child. "I'll put on a fresh pot, seeing as you've drained this one…" he trailed off looking at the mostly empty pot of coffee.

Draco placed the pot under the maker and instantly it was full.

"Magic is a wonderful thing." Hermione said right behind Draco, making him spin around suddenly.

"Damn, Granger, warn a guy next time." Draco said as she took the pot off of the counter and filled her cup about 3/4th full. She plopped in four sugar cubes and a splash of cream, then took a sip, signing in gratification.

"I think I may have to cut you off…this is what? Your fourth cup?"

"Maybe." Hermione walked away not leaving him a chance to retort.

He walked over to the desk she had just sat down at and looked at the books she was reading.

"The Standard Book of Spells? Really Granger? You think they're going to test us on how to make a feather float again?" Draco asked lifting the covers of the other books, being sure not to lose her page.

"You never know, what if I space out and cant remember?" She asked grabbing the book he was looking at and putting it in front of her.

"Yes, that seems so probable." He rolled his eyes and walked back up to his room after topping off his own cup.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

A little while later Draco emerged from his room once again and noticed Hermione was no longer at her desk. He looked at his watch and figured she was at the Great Hall already. He grabbed his things and exited through the portrait.

"Umph!" Draco grunted as something collided with him. He looked down and noticed a dazed Hermione sitting on the floor sprawled across his lap.

She looked up at him and then back to where she was lying, blushing crimson.

"Oops…sorry Malfoy." She said as he helped her up.

"No harm, no foul I guess." He brushed his clothes off after making sure she was stably on her feet. "I thought you went to the Great Hall?"

"I did but realized I forgot my lucky quill at the desk." She mumbled.

"Lucky quill? You, Granger, don't need luck." He said matter of factly.

"Why must you question my every comment?" She said, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're just naturally smart, luck would be pointless for you I suspect." He ignored her first question.

"Thanks, I think." She rubbed her arm before turning to go back into the common room. "Sorry again Malfoy."

He walked away with a slight wave of his hand.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Drake." Blaise nodded his head when Draco sat down.

"Morning." He said grabbing a piece of fried chicken off of a platter.

"It's afternoon now." Pansey said.

"Whatever." He threw a piece of his chicken at her only to receive a glare in return.

"Hey what's the new kid doing here? Haven't classes started for everyone else?" Blaise said staring at the doors of the great hall.

Draco followed his gaze and noticed Seth wasn't alone either. Granger was walking next to him, talking about something. They both stopped and he put his hand on her shoulder saying something, then after a smile and a nod she turned and walked to her table.

"You alright Draco?" Pansey asked noticing the frown on his face.

He turned back to the table shaking his head a bit. "Yeah, not the best chicken today is all."

Seth walked behind Draco and sat only a few spaces down.

"Oi! I thought you were a seventh year?" Blaise asked.

Seth looked over the three Slytherins calmly before saying anything. "I am."

"Didn't the seventh years start classes today?" Pansey asked politely giving blasé a little elbow in the side for his rude tone.

"Yes, but professor McGonagall wanted me to take the placement test to see how well I will do at the seventh year level. Durmstrang taught different material, you see." He raised his head somewhat arrogantly.

"So that's where you came from then?" Pansey questioned before taking a bite of her roll.

"Yes. My father wanted me to take a…different approach since the war has ended. So he sent me here."

"Different approach?" Draco asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"Yes." was all he said. He turned back to his empty plate and began to pile some food on to it.

Draco looked at Blaise who raised an eyebrow and then went back to eating. He looked up at the adjacent table and found his co-head fully engaged in a potions book. Potter and Weasley were stuffing their faces and of course the girl Weasley was most likely in class. Draco glanced back at Seth who was, surprisingly, staring directly at him. He glanced over at Hermione and then back to Draco with a bit of a smirk.

"Please finish up and make your way into the corridor so we may turn over the Great Hall for your testing." Professor McGonagall made her way up to the podium.

The small amount of students who were in the hall started to pack up their belongings and soon filed out of the Great Hall doors to await their test.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Time is up! Quills down." McGonagall magically had all of the tests float up to her podium and aphetically sort themselves into a pile. "Your schedules will be handed out tomorrow based off of where I see it fit to place you and the extra classes some of you signed up for. Some may have fewer classes and some may have more. This does not indicate whether you did better or worse than another student. As I recall, some of you like the challenge of having more classes," She eyed Draco and Hermione with a small smile. "Enjoy the rest of your day off."

Everyone stood up, some stretched, others made a B-line for the doors.

"Think you did well Harry?" Hermione asked as she gathered her things. Ron came walking up seconds later.

"Fairly well I guess. Seeing as we didn't learn anything last year, I had to go off instinct and previous years."

"Well you saved the wizzarding world, that has to count for something right?" Hermione smiled.

"I assume you did great Hermione." Someone from behind her said. The three turned to see Seth walking behind them.

"Seth," She smiled at him, "I think I did ok, some things were a little tough though. I guess time will tell." She looked at Ron and Harry, "Oh! Seth, this is Ron Weasley and Harry-"

"Potter, yes, nice you meet you two. I feel as though I've known you for a while now though, with all of the news and media." He shook their hands.

"Right, well don't believe everything you here." Ron said flatly.

"I know what to believe, Weasley, no worries about that." Seth smiled at Ron. "I better be off. I'll see you at eight Hermione?" He asked turning to her.

"Yes, in the Library." She smiled politely.

Once he walked away, Ron looked at Hermione, "You're going on a date…to the library...?"

"Its not a date, Ronald. He chose muggle studies as one of his electives. He's a pureblood so he is hoping to get a slight head start. He just wants to talk about muggle life. He introduced himself on the staircase when I was on my way down here. He is very polite Ron, I suggest you give him a chance." Hermione gave him a stern look at his annoyed expression before walking back to her common room.

"Blimey, Harry, its like fourth year all over again." Ron said.

Harry patted him on the back and started to walk out of the Great Hall.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hermione walked through the portrait hole and right into a sturdy figure.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Draco joked. "Twice in one day is two times too many."

"Very funny Malfoy." Hermione tried to stifle a laugh after she balanced herself using Draco's arm. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Pansey and Blaise want to meet up by the lake. The castle seems a little…stuffy." He looked out the window wall.

"I get what you mean." Hermione said following his gaze. It was sunny and, according to all of the other eighth years outside, the weather was more than nice. "Maybe I'll follow your lead." She looked back at him before walking to the desk.

"Wait, you're going to come hang out with Blaise, Pansey, and I?" He said taken back.

"No, of course not," She laughed, "I just want to go outside for a bit." She grabbed her book and walked back to where he was standing.

"Now I feel offended." He put his hand to his chest and faked a frown.

"Oh, hush. You wouldn't want a boring Gryffindor hanging with you guys anyways." She mocked.

"Of course we wouldn't. We may take you to the dark side if you stayed long enough." He smirked

"Well then," she smiled at him, "Wouldn't want that." She walked past him up to the portrait. "See you latter Draco."

He paused and cocked his head as the portrait closed.

Outside the portrait she stopped and shook her own head before muttering, "Maybe I am going crazy." Before she kept walking again.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

A/N:

Thanks for hanging in there guys! Just started a new job and balancing classes, leaves me minimal time, but I promise I will update ASAP. Reviews with comments and/or ideas would be utterly helpful and may make the process go faster ;)

Happy Reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So that's the basics of a telephone." Hermione smiled at Seth who was sitting across from her at one of the back tables in the library.

"Like floo but you talk to a small rectangle…you muggles are strange." He let out a laugh and Hermione followed suit.

"I resent that!" She feigned protest. "We are just innovative."

"So that's what your calling it then?" He laughed and narrowly avoided Hermione's swat to the shoulder. "Hey! Violence is not necessary!" He laughed some more.

"You're such a brute!" The giggling continued for a few more seconds before all was quiet again. "So how did you like Durmstrang?" She picked up her quill and played with the feather.

"It wasn't bad. I felt like I was part of the Russian army though, the way everyone acted, all rigid and stern. The food was pretty bad but classes were great. A lot of hands on material was taught. We probably could have been effective in the war. You guys definitely would have finished off the death eaters in half the time with us there." He grinned at her.

"You're quite full of yourself, aren't you?" She asked with a smile.

"Nah, I just know how capable I am." He winked and she laughed at his ridiculous statement. "How has Hogwarts been?" He asked more seriously.

"I love it here." She didn't miss a beat. "I'm going to miss it when I'm gone." She stared up at all of the books behind Seth.

"Maybe you should become a professor. I have learned a lot since we have been here." He smiled at her, motioning to the library.

"Yes, telephones and televisions are very stimulating material." She joked. "I have considered it though. I doubt Professor McGonagall would step down and let me take over as the Transfiguration professor." She twirled her quill again.

"Oh I'm sure she would, she seems to like you." He said.

"How do you know that?" She looked at him with wonder.

"Well she told me if I need any help or have any questions, you were the girl to go to. She just seemed proud when she said that you were the Head Girl."

"Well that still stands." She smiled. "Anything you need, I'm right here."

"How about a date to Hogsmead?" He asked with his award-winning grin.

"Oh um…I'll-" Her sentence was cut off when she gasped and held her head in pain.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Seth asked with a worried expression. He stood and walked around the table to her. He put his arm around her and helped her stand. "Let me take you to the Hospital wing."

She nodded and grabbed her things, but he was faster and laced her bag around his shoulder then wrapped his arm around her waist to stable her. They walked out of the library receiving a few questioning looks.

The pain was piercing and she could hardly hear or see anything, let alone walk on her own. She heard mumbling and wasn't sure where it was coming from. Seering pain shot through her temple and a loud, shrill noise erupted from somewhere near her and she collapsed onto the floor.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"So how do you think classes will be this year?" Pansey asked Draco as he looked around the Slytherin common room with a bored expression.

"Probably more lenient than the other years. It was optional to return after all." Blaise said examining his nails, cleaning the dirt from them.

"True." Pansey shrugged before turning towards Draco who was now sitting with his hand resting on his chin and his arm on his crossed leg. "Something wrong Drake?"

"Hmm?" He just raised his eyebrows and continued to look at the same spot he had been staring at.

"Earth to Draco…what's wrong with you?" Pansey said nudging his crossed leg with her foot, making the top leg fall off of the other.

"Sorry, headache." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I think I'm going to take a walk." He stood and walked away without another word.

"That was odd." Pansey said staring after him.

"Well, Draco is odd." Blaise said standing as well before walking to his room.

**Outside of the common room….**

Draco was walking, not sure of where he was going; he just kept walking. It wasn't until a couple minutes later he found himself on the first floor. He started to wonder up the stairs but stopped in his tracks.

"What happened?" Draco demanded once he briskly walked up to Seth and Hermione.

"We were in the Library, she had a sudden pain in her head." Seth said cooly, still practically carrying Hermione.

"Was she feeling ok before? Did something happen?" Draco was looking her over to check for any possible signs to lead him to some answer.

"No, now if you'll step aside I can bring her to the Mediwitch and have her mend the situation." Seth started to move past Draco.

"I'll take her. I'm Head Boy, plus you probably don't know where it is." Draco made a move towards Hermione's other side but she suddenly let out a small shriek and completely collapsed.

"Hermione?" Both boys asked simultaneously. Draco dropped next to her. He checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is ok." He levitated her quickly up into the air in front of him so he could stand up. Once he put his arms under her back and waist, she dropped from the air, softly into his arms. He hurried to the Hospital wing without another word to Seth, who was now following closely behind.

Not a minute later both boys rushed through the doorway, calling out for Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh dear, put her here on the bed." Madame Pomfrey bustled around to the other side of the room where she grabbed a few things.

Draco gently put her down and stepped away.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked while she waved her wand and checked Hermione's vitals.

"Ask Anderson here. He was with her when it happened." Draco crossed his arms and looked accusingly at Seth.

"Mr. Anderson?" Pomfrey asked looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"We were in the library and her head just starting hurting. Apparently it hurt enough to make her pass out." He said to Pomfrey before narrowing his eyes at Draco.

"This appears to be no normal headache." She said still moving around Hermione. "Any complaints from her before that?"

"Not that I was aware of." Seth answered again.

"Well she will be alright but I would like her to stay here for another hour or so to keep an eye on how things progress." She stopped to look at the two boys. "Someone will need to help her back to her common room once she awakens."

"I'll let Potter know." Draco said, raising his chin in an authoritative way, before Seth could interject.

"Very well. Otherwise, I will ask you to come back up here and help her. Quarter till midnight, be sure tell Mr. Potter." She gave Draco a stern look.

"Of course." He turned on his heel and walked out of the hospital wing.

Draco made it to the heads common room and up to his own room without running into anyone, not even Filtch. Ever since the war, curfew was set to eleven for all but the eighth years; they had no set curfew.

Draco grabbed his quill and a piece of scrap parchment to write Harry a letter explaining Hermione's situation. Once he had finished, he sent Eros away with the note and a treat. He sat back in his desk chair, making it creak under his weight. He wondered what could be wrong with his co-head. He was a little worried about what had happened and even angry with Seth. All of these emotions running through his head were confusing him.

He wasn't supposed to befriend Hermione. She was a Mudblood -he grimanced-…but even that word didn't sound right to him anymore. After all he only kept up that act for the sake of his and his families lives. If Voldemort would have heard through the grapevine that Draco wasn't cursing the ground muggles and muggleborns walked on, he would have been dead in seconds.

Apparently things had changed after the war though. He enjoyed Hermione's brief moments of company.

'_She is smart and funny and cute…wait cute?'_ He thought

"Bloody war." He cursed outloud.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

_Potter,_

_Hermione is in the hospital wing. She's going to be ok, Pomfrey can explain more when you get there. She needs someone to escort her back to the Heads common room at quarter till twelve. And try not to bring an entourage._

_D. Malfoy_

"Who's that from?" Ron asked Harry as he walked through the portrait door with a muffin in one hand, and half of one in the other.

"Professor McGonagall wants to talk to me about assisting in Defense Against the Dark Arts for third years." Harry lied, looking at the clock and noticing that it was half past eleven. He stood up and grabbed his wand off of the table.

"At this hour?" He asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"Yeah, dunno." Harry shrugged and made his way out of the common room.

When he arrived to the hospital wing he saw Hermione sitting up in one of the beds with a guy sitting in a chair next to her. She looked a little out of it and he was talking to her about something that made her smile a bit.

"Harry?" She looked up when he walked further into the room.

"Hey," He smiled. "You ok?"

"I think so. It was so weird, Harry. My head felt like it was imploding on itself all of a sudden. I'm glad Seth was there to help me get here. I'm not sure what would have happened if I was alone." She smiled at Seth.

"Oh I can't take all of the credit." He grinned back at Hermione. "Madame Pomfrey healed you up quite nicely." Hermione took note that he didn't mention the one who truly brought her there.

"Does she know what caused it?" Harry asked walking over to her other side.

"She said its probably just stress with being back and all. She gave me a pepper-up potion to take in the morning. My vitals were all fine though." She crinkled and uncrinkled the white sheets that she was laying on.

"That's odd, you're always stressed and this has never happened before." Harry mused crossing his arms.

"Must be that it all collapsed on her at once. Good to see you Mr. Potter." Pomfrey said coming out of her office. "Come to take her back to her dorm, have you?"

"Yeah, is she able to leave now?" Harry asked.

"As long as she feels well enough to do so." Pomfrey said with her eyebrows raised at Hermione in a questioning way.

"I feel fine." She reassured the mediwitch. Then she removed the sheets and swung her feet over the edge of the bed to try and prove her point. Harry walked over and stabled her as she wobbled to her feet.

"Woah, you sure you're well enough to leave, Hermione?" Harry asked as he looped his arm around her waist and practically held most of her body weight.

"I'll be fine Harry. Just need a bit more rest. I am _not_ missing classes tomorrow." She gave him a stern look that clearly meant to stop talking.

"Wouldn't think to keep you from them, Dear. Now don't forget your pepper-up potion. Take it after you wake up and I would like you to stop by tomorrow evening after supper for a quick check-up."

"Of course Madame Pomfrey." Hermione smiled. "Thank you again Seth. I owe you one."

Seth gave her a small smile in return before seeing himself out.

Hermione made it up to her common room with much needed help from Harry. She told Harry the password and how to circle the ring, and then he helped her onto the couch.

"Do you want me to stay Hermione?" Harry asked once he got her a glass of water.

"I can take over from here Potter." Harry looked up and saw Draco coming down the stairs.

"Right, ok." Harry said giving him a questioning look. "If you need anything, just owl." He smiled and with another look back at Draco he walked out of the portrait door.

"Feeling better, are we?" He asked sitting across from her in one of the plush chairs.

"Yeah, it was so strange. Thank you by the way," He tilted his head to the side in question, "For taking me to the hospital wing. That was very generous of you to go out of your way for me when you didn't have to…so thank you."

"It was nothing. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time…and so was Anderson apparently." He stared at the glass on the table.

"Yes, I'm very lucky I suppose." She mused to herself. "I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, Granger. Just make me some cinnamon rolls again sometime and we'll call it even." She laughed and He stood up and started to walk towards the stairs. "Do you need any help to your room?" He asked hesitantly

"No, I think I can manage." She stood to prove her point again but miserably failed when she got light headed and teetered back onto the couch.

"Don't be stubborn." He jested and walked back over, putting his arm under her waist. "Put your arm around my shoulders."

She did as instructed and he easily guided her up the steps and into her room. He _accio_-ed a pair of pajamas from somewhere in her room and tossed them onto her bed.

"Good night, and thank you again." She gave him a small smile before turning to get settled in.

"Night Granger." He responded, gently closing her door.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

A/N:

We are slowly but surely making our way to the Draco/Hermione aspect, I promise! Let me know what you guys think of it so far, or if there are any ideas, comments, or complaints.

Happy reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Morning Mione." Ginny greeted as Hermione plopped down across the table from her red headed friend. "You look quite cheerful this morning."

"Well you know, just a new day I guess. The start of classes is always very exciting, don't you think?" Hermione said rather quickly with a big smile plastered to her face,

"Did you take your potion?" Harry leaned over and asked her quietly as she buttered a piece of toast. Hermione just nodded her head vigorously in response. "That clears some things up then." Harry chuckled to himself. _'She'll be back to normal within the hour I suppose.'_

Harry looked around and noticed that few people already had their schedules. He looked up his row to find McGonagall walking around with a small stack of paper in her hand.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, good morning. Here are your schedules." Professor McGonagall greeted the three of them with a thin smile. "Please let me know if you would like more classes Miss. Granger. I did not place you in many of the seventh or eighth year classes because it would have been a waste of your time, given your score on your placement test; but I can always make room in a few if you would like."

Hermione looked down at her schedule and noticed she only had five classes for the whole week.

Mondays she had Advanced Transfiguration, then she was an assistant for 1st year transfiguration, followed by healing after lunch. Tuesdays were Technology in the muggle world and Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Wednesday was the same as Monday and Thursday was the same as Tuesday, leaving her with no classes on Friday.

"Now I may only award you house points for three of the classes, as there is a three extra class maximum for almost all students, but I saw that you had put down technology in the muggle world as a fourth option so I assumed you would want another class to preoccupy yourself with." McGonagall said with a hint of a proud smile.

"That's perfect, thank you." Hermione nodded her thanks and looked back over her schedule.

"I will see you in class tomorrow, Miss. Granger." She then looked at Harry, "Excellent job on your placement test as well, Mr. Potter. I was pleasantly surprised. Please do let me know if you are not satisfied with your schedule."

"Oh its great, Professor. Thank you." He said lifting up his parchment awkwardly as some sort of reassurance.

McGonagall turned to Ron and gave him an uneasy smile. "Enjoy your breakfast, Mr. Weasley." She then turned on her heel and walked to the next set of eighth years.

Ron, in response, turned a slight pink color.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Good morning students, welcome to Technology in the Muggle world! Now by a show of hands, how many muggle-borns or half-bloods do we have in here?" Professor Howell asked.

Hermione raised her hand along with about ten or so other students. She took in her new professors appearance. She was a skinny, average height woman who looked to be in her mid thirties. She had light brown hair in a twisted knot held by a feathered quill. Her eyes were light green and framed by small rectangular glasses. Over all, she was fairly pretty.

"I will depend on you students to help those who are struggling." She gave a firm nod and turned to write on the board the muggle way: without using her wand.

"Looks like I'll be turning to you for help then, Miss. Granger." Hermione turned and smiled at Seth who was leaning towards her.

"I'm sure you can manage." She joked.

"Now if you will pair off into threes or fours. Make sure to have someone who is a muggle born or half blood in your group and send them up here to grab a laptop."

"A what?" Draco asked as he plopped down in the chair on the other side of Hermione.

"Hence why she told us muggle-borns to get them." Hermione smirked as she stood up.

"Where did you come from?" Seth gave Draco a stony look, his sandy blonde eyebrows rising a smidge.

"Originally? France. You?" Draco retorted with a serious expression. A few students nearby chuckled.

Seth just turned his head and looked up at Hermione who was a few paces away from their set of desks, holding the laptop with both hands.

"So I take it this is our group?" She asked. She sat down between the two and opened the laptop, following the instructions on the chalkboard.

Open Laptop

Familiarize yourself with the mouse pad and keyboard

Open a word document

Start button All programs Microsoft Word Document

Type group members names using all capital letters

Save Document as "Day 1"

File (top left) Save as Type "Day 1" into high lighted part Click Save

Those with experience will only assist those who are inexperienced, Good Luck!

"Have at it boys." She smirked at the two who looked absolutely clueless.

"Hermione, you only taught me about the phone…" Seth whined.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "And it was so painful that it caused her a trip to the hospital wing."

Seth narrowed his eyes, "At least I don't insult-"

"Boys! Both of you stop, right now! I will leave both of you to fend for yourselves if you cannot behave. Now Draco, you sit here and open the word document, Seth you sit and watch then switch off for the next step." Hermione scolded, she put her hands on her hips while she stared the two guilty guys down.

Seth sneered at Draco and turned towards to laptop. Draco, on the other hand, was proudly grinning up at her. She wasn't sure what to do next so she just sat in the seat next to Draco as he turned and started to click random buttons.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Good work class. We will pick up on Thursday with the Internet." Professor Howell waved her students off.

Hermione, Draco, and Seth all filed out one behind the other. They started to head towards Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere…else?" Draco asked Seth in an annoyed tone.

"I have a break between classes. What about you Hermione?" He ignored Draco.

"Advanced DADA, I thought seventh years don't have a break until after lunch?" Hermione asked perplexed

"I placed high on the test apparently." He grinned down at her. Draco rolled his eyes. "I was able to test out of potions."

"Wow that's pretty impressive." She raised her eyebrows and continued to walk.

"So Malfoy, what are your parents doing now that they are Lord-free?" Seth asked out of the blue.

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked at Seth with a vicious look. "What's it to you?" Seth had a funny look on his face, one of concentration.

"Seth, I think that is a little too personal…" Hermione tried to reason.

Seth held his concentrated face for a brief second longer before having a look of confusion. "My apologies. I'll see you later Hermione." He turned on his heel and walked away briskly.

"That was odd." Hermione turned to Draco.

"Yes." He still seemed a little perturbed by Seth's question. "Lets go, or we'll be late."

The pair continued on their way, not saying anything more about Seth's odd behavior.

They walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and noticed that everything was relatively the same as it was before the war. The Dragon's skeleton and the iron chandelier still hung in their respective places from the ceiling, the jars of who knows what still remained on the shelves next to the skulls and shrunken heads of numerous beings. The only difference was the lack of desks and the presence of large tables that could seat about six or so students.

"Who do you suppose is the new professor?" Hermione asked Draco as they walked up to a table near the only window in the room.

"Dunno. Probably some sorry bloke who will only be here for the year, then they'll die off or be sent to St. Mungos, or have to be expelled from the grounds." Draco mused. Just as the two sat down in adjourning seats Harry and Ron walked up behind the two.

"Hermione, Malfoy." Harry gave Draco a nod before smiling at Hermione.

"What's he doing in my seat?" Ron mumbled to Harry.

"He is sitting Ronald, that is what one does when they are in a seat. Honestly, if you have not grown up by this point, I have no high hopes that you ever will." Hermione huffed out.

"I'll move. Blaise is probably lost without me." Draco began to stand up when Hermione protested.

"You can stay…or invite Blaise over here. Don't let Ron's immaturity effect you." Hermione then placed her hand on Draco's arm and noticed a slight comforting feeling that suddenly overcame her. Draco apparently felt something too, based off of the hesitant look he gave her hand.

"Everything alright here?" Blaise inspected the scene after he sauntered over.

"Just fine." Draco said never taking his eyes off of the petite hand that still rested on his bicep. When he finally did look away, he looked up at Blaise, "You're ears must be burning. I was just saying-"

"That he was going to ask you to join our table." Hermione intercepted. She then looked around unsure of why she said that and wondered why she was suddenly so keen on Draco's presence.

"Hermione…" Ron started saying but Harry mumbled something along the lines of 'maturity' into his ear.

"Sure, why not?" Blaise smiled at Hermione and sat on Draco's opposite side. "So who is the professor? McGonagall didn't mention them at the sorting."

"That's because he got in yesterday evening." A voice behind Blaise said.

The five students looked over Blaise's shoulder and saw a tall, good looking, young man, probably late twenties, who had the shadow of a goatee and very light brown eyes that matched the color of his hair. He was wearing a light green button up long sleeved shirt, but had the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows, and a dark green and brown sweater vest resting over his shirt. His long pants were a light kaki color and his shoes, which seemed out of place with the rest of his attire, were plain brown flip-flops.

"Good afternoon class. Dr. Eron Kustov, your new Defense professor. You may call me Dr. Eron. That is pronounced 'ear-on'." A few laughs emitted through the students. He walked over to the podium at the front of class and turned with a very handsome smile. "I am from Bulgaria, attended Durmstrang and then went on and received my doctorate from the University of Cambridge. Any questions?" He looked around. "No? Good, now lets begin."

"What has Dr. Pretty-boy got to teach us from _Cambridge_?" Blaise mumbled into Draco's ear as Dr. Eron started his lecture.

"Mr. Zabini, why don't you come and demonstrate." Dr. Eron stood with an expectant expression on his face.

"Me?" Dr. Eron nodded with a grin, "How do you know my name?" Blaise asked slowly rising from his chair.

"I make it a point to get to know all my students. And lets face it; this is certainly not your ordinary group of students." Harry ducked his head a bit out of habit as Dr. Eron glanced around at the rather small class, letting his eyes linger over Hermione. "And, no offense, but I'm not specifically talking about you Mr. Potter, but everyone in here."

Harry's head perked up as his mouth lifted at the corners in a relieved smile. He was tired of always being recognized and being the center of attention.

"Now as I was saying, would you be so kind as to demonstrate what I was talking about?" Dr. Eron looked at Blaise with an amused smile.

"And run it by me what that was again?" He asked with a sarcastic smile.

"I would like you to disarm me…" Blaise started to smirk at the simplicity of this task. "Nonverbally." Dr. Eron finished. Blaise's smirk turned to a dubious look.

"Well you see…I-" Blaise was then interrupted by Dr. Eron.

"Go sit back down Mr. Zabini. You will find it beneficial to pay more attention in my class. Yes?" He asked with raised eyebrows and a genuine smile.

"Sorry Professor." He sauntered back over to his desk.

"Now would anyone like to give it a try? I know nonverbal magic was part of your 6th year curriculum." Eron looked around. "No takers? Miss. Granger, how about the brightest witch of her age?"

"Sure…" She said hesitantly before walking up to the room.

"Great. Now I'm going to throw a simple jinx your way and I would like you to disarm me nonverbally." He nodded to ask if she was ready and she shook her head once then raised her wand, as did he.

"Stup-" Eron started his jinx but was thrown against the opposite wall.

Hermione looked stunned. Her spell was only supposed to disarm him, not send him flying. She heard the door to the classroom slam shut only a few seconds later so she looked up to survey the room. Everyone was in awe either staring at her, the door, or the professor who was currently massaging his back as he sat on the floor. One thing that she did notice was that Draco was nowhere to be seen. She finally came to once her gaze lingered on Dr. Eron.

"Professor! Are you all right? I'm so sorry! I swear my spell was only to disarm you…I-I don't know what happened!" She spewed out as she tried to help him up.

"I'm fine Miss. Granger, thank you." He said as he stood and wiped the dirt off his shirt. He did glance over and take note of Draco's absence briefly. "Just an accident." He reassured her. She blushed a furious red as she briskly walked back to her seat. Harry patted her shoulder.

"It wasn't you." Harry whispered. When she turned to correct him he just motioned towards Draco's empty seat with a tilt of his head.

She gave him a confused look before he turned back to Dr. Eron who was now going into further detail about how to correctly defend ones self through nonverbal magic.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"So you're saying that Draco Malfoy is the one who sent Dr. Eron flying? I seriously doubt that." Hermione said as her, Harry, and Ron made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Why else would he get up and leave so abruptly then Mione? I doubt it was an upset stomach." Ron said logically.

"Why would he do that though? And who's to say his stomach _wasn't_ upset?" She looked at the to boys expectantly. Harry just shrugged and Ron looked just as clueless. "That just doesn't make any sense. I guess I was just distracted or something and my spell went AWOL."

"I don't think so Hermione." Harry said when he pointed to the Slytherin table where Draco was once again absent.

"So what? He is probably late. Or better yet, his stomach _is_ upset. Hence why he wouldn't want to eat lunch." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm telling you Hermione, it was Malfoy. I saw his wand in his hand when it happened. He's quick; I'll give him that. But I know I saw it." Harry said as he grabbed a roll and put some cranberry jam on it. He looked back up to the Slytherin table and noticed Blaise was absent as well. 'Pretty sure Blaise doesn't have an upset stomach too.' He thought to himself.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Draco was sitting at the desk in his room, trying to avoid Blaise and his questions as to why he left so fast, when a tapping sounded at his window. He looked up and noticed a school own sitting on the window ledge. He stood up and as he got closer to the window he noticed that the note attached to his foot was addressed to him in all capital letters.

He untied the note and sent the owl away with a treat then gave one to Eros who was perched on his bedpost. He liked to indulge the animals equally, so when one got a treat, so did the other. He sat and began to read:

_Draco,_

_If you could please come to my office this evening after dinner, I would like to discuss some things with you. And to ease your worry, you are not in trouble for what you did in class today. We will discuss it more in detail later. Please enjoy the rest of your day._

_Best, _

_Dr. Eron_

Draco placed the letter on the bed next to him.

'_So he figured out that I sent him flying into the wall…fantastic.'_ Draco thought sarcastically as he ran a hand through his hair.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Draco managed to go the whole day without running into Hermoine…until he was walking down to Dr. Eron's office.

"Oh hey, where are you going? You didn't show up at the Great Hall for lunch nor dinner. Everything ok?" Hermione stopped in the hall and questioned him.

"Um, yeah. Just feeling a little under the weather. Going to get some fresh air." He said walking backwards as he motioned behind him with his thumb.

"Oh, alright. See you Draco." She said before turning the next corner, most likely heading up to the Heads dorm.

He paused at hearing his name come from her lips for the second time that day. Although in Technology in the Muggle World, it was more of a slip he had told himself, when she was scolding him and the Anderson kid. But now it was completely…natural sounding, he thought.

He gave his head a little shake before walking down the last hallway before his destination.

He knocked twice on Dr. Eron's door before he heard a muffled "come in". He turned the handle then made his way into the rather large office. There were maps on all of the walls from all over the world. He saw a bronze globe sitting on Eron's desk with a cup holder next to it that said "Travailler", which he knew, in French, translated to 'work'.

"It just seemed a little fitting in an ironic way. As I know from your French roots, you know what that says. I find that it looks like the word 'traveller', which is what I would consider myself; However I do not find traveling to be work, even though work is what brings me to travel. It is just an enigma, wouldn't you say?" Dr. Eron said rising from his chair.

"I find that life itself is an enigma if you think about it long enough, Dr. Eron." Draco said glancing around at his maps.

"In private, I'm just simply Eron." He smiled at Draco. "Please have a seat."

They both sat and it was silent for a few seconds. Draco was about to apologize for earlier when Eron spoke up.

"So word gets around." He started off.

'_Oh God, someone saw me jinx him and now its out for the whole school to know …'_ Draco started to think to himself. He looked back up at Eron waiting for him to confirm it.

"You helped save Hermione last night." Draco let out a breath he had been holding. Then he took in another sharp one.

"The whole school knows about that?" Draco asked bewildered.

"No, no. Pomfrey told McGonagall then she told a few other people. Your reputation is still safe, Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco, is fine in private." Draco corrected. "And I don't care about my reputation anymore really."

"Fair enough. What I wanted to talk to you about pertains to why you helped Hermione, a Mudblood?" Draco swallowed as Eron said that word. "And why you are getting so defensive about it now." Eron looked down at Draco's balled up fist.

Draco looked down. "I-I don't know…" He unclenched them and laid them flat on his legs.

"And why did you jinx me into a wall today?" He pointedly asked.

"I'm sor-" Draco began. But was cut off.

"I'm not looking for an apology, Draco, I'm looking for an answer as to why you suddenly feel so protective over a girl that meant nothing to you a couple of weeks ago." Eron leaned back with a slim smile on his face. "You felt the need to rush her to the hospital wing last night. But how did you know she was in pain?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at." Draco stated trying to think back to last night before he ran into Hermione and Seth. He was in the Slytherin common room and was talking to Blaise and Pansey, then he left…he left because of a headache. "I had a headache…" He was trying to figure out what Eron was trying to make him piece together.

"Why did you jinx me today in class?" Eron questioned further. He leaned in closer over his desk. He was getting anxious at trying to make Draco figure out what he was trying to say to him.

"Because you said you were only going to give her a _simple_ jinx, but you were about to stupefy her! That's not a simple jinx. Last time I checked it knocks out your challenger." Draco said through clenched teeth. Eron just grinned at his reaction. "Why the bloody hell are you smiling like that?"

"Think about it Draco, your sudden protectiveness, you feeling-literally _feeling_ her pain…. Have you touched her yet? Did you notice something? A good feeling perhaps?" Eron talked louder, more excitedly, like a scientist on the brink of a discovery.

"Are you saying were soul mates?" Draco asked incredulously

"No." Eron let out an exasperated sigh. "You're not part of some fairy tale, Draco." He said blatantly. "Lets take another approach. Your mother is connected to the Delacour family, correct?"

"Well her mother was the half sister of Colette Delacour: Fleur's grandmother." Draco said logically.

"And what is the most famous trait of the Delacour lineage?" Eron asked.

Draco sat pondering this one for a second. Then it dawned on him.

"I'm part Veela?!" Draco exploded.

A/N:

Hope you guys still like it! I promise there will be more Dramione soon, I'm just trying to get the set up without jumping into things too quickly (its only the first week back to school for them, remember). And yes, I pulled the Veela card! Which I'm pretty excited to write for, but I promise the story will not be Veela based, it is just a small part of the story to make things interesting. Please let me know if you have any thoughts, opinions or ideas.

A picture of what I imagine Dr. Eron to look like is in my profile along with the other pictures I have mentioned in previous authors notes.

Happy Reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Recap:

"Why did you jinx me today in class?" Eron questioned further. He leaned in closer over his desk. He was getting anxious at trying to make Draco figure out what he was trying to say to him.

"Because you said you were only going to give her a _simple_ jinx, but you were about to stupefy her! That's not a simple jinx. Last time I checked it knocks out your challenger." Draco said through clenched teeth. Eron just grinned at his reaction. "Why the bloody hell are you smiling like that?"

"Think about it Draco, your sudden protectiveness, you feeling-literally _feeling_ her pain…. Have you touched her yet? Did you notice something? A good feeling perhaps?" Eron talked louder, more excitedly, like a scientist on the brink of a discovery.

"Are you saying were soul mates?" Draco asked incredulously

"No." Eron let out an exasperated sigh. "You're not part of some fairy tale, Draco." He said blatantly. "Lets take another approach. Your mother is connected to the Delacour family, correct?"

"Well her mother was the half sister of Colette Delacour: Fleur's grandmother." Draco said logically.

"And what is the most famous trait of the Delacour lineage?" Eron asked.

Draco sat pondering this one for a second. Then it dawned on him.

"I'm part Veela?!" Draco exploded.

Chapter 13

"Would that not explain your not-so-coincidental, simultaneous headaches? Or the fact that you are now so protective of her? You have been holding back, Draco, I'll give you that, until it all imploded on you today in class when you sent me flying." Eron said logically.

"No." Draco replied bluntly. He put his head in his hands. "That is the exact opposite of how the whole Veela thing works. The girls are supposed to fawn all over _me_ not the other way around."

"You're not a full Veela. Your mother was only half Veela, which makes you one-fourth. Male Veelas are slightly different from female Veelas. They don't shift into a bird-like creature or have black eyes. But they are extremely protective of only one person: their mate."

"Wait, you're telling me that Hermione is my mate? How did I choose her? I barely knew or liked her before I saw her at Diagonally…" Draco tried to reason, as if figuring out the puzzle would make it all go away.

"There has to be some type of feeling there to begin with for the bond to grow, for both people." Eron was a little hesitant about telling him the last part. "But it doesn't have to be a strong romantic feeling. It can brew from feelings of compassion, friendship, even just feeling a deep respect for the person. How did you feel about her after the war?"

"I don't know!" Draco said incredulously. "Let me get out my catalogue that I've been keeping on every one of my feelings for every person I've ever met." He spat out sarcastically.

"I'm only trying to help. Think back to when you stopped hating her." Eron suggested.

"Well that's easy, I never _did_ hate her. I was supposed to because of Vol-Voldemort." He struggled. "But I did always have some respect for her now that you mention that…_feeling._ She was-is brilliant and never turns down a challenge, she can do anything. Hell she dated Weasley." Draco began to get lost in his own words. "I could never befriend her because of her blood status. I never did like being mean to her, it was more of a job. You don't necessarily like it but it keeps you alive."

"So if Voldemort never existed?" Eron led on.

"Then it would be very possible that we could have been friends." Draco stared at the cup on Eron's desk, deep in thought.

"So does it make sense that you could have chosen her as your mate, then?"

"Now that you put it in those terms, I guess…" Draco rubbed his temples.

"So go be her friend and take it from there." Eron advised in a soft tone.

"But wont I die or something if she denies me or if I don't mate with her or some thing along those lines?"

"Do you really believe everything you here?" Eron laughed. "Of course you won't die. Sure it may not be very pleasant if she doesn't want to be with you but you can always choose a new mate. But I can promise that the first one you choose is the most dominant and will never truly leave your heart and mind." He said sadly.

"You sound like you know this stuff pretty well." Draco tried to pry with a suspicious tone.

"Well I did get my doctorate in modern day magic. I may have written a paper or two on Veelas." He grinned.

"But Cambridge is a muggle school." Draco said.

"But not everyone there is a muggle." Eron winked at him. "Now be off with you, I must get back to work and you must get back to…well whatever it was you were doing before coming here." Eron smiled motioning to the door in a joking manner. "Owl me or stop by if you have anymore questions. Or if you just want to talk, I'm here for that too."

Draco stood and walked out into the hall then he turned and said "Bye Professor" before making his way back to his common room.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hermione was sitting on her bed with one of her favorite books propped up in her lap. She came back to the common room after her strange run in with Draco. She hoped that he was ok; he had been acting strange since they had run into each other in Diagonally, but Hermione wasn't complaining. She liked the new Draco.

Plus, the whole being in danger together thing is starting to get to her. They still haven't figured out what could possibly put them in such a position with Voldemort being gone. The only thing Hermione could think of is her being a Beaumont relative, and even then, there are only a few death eaters that are still alive that would know about the Beaumonts. But most of them are locked up.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a noise in the common room. She walked out of her room and peered over the balcony. She didn't see anything, so she went down the stairs and looked in the kitchen. To her amusement she saw Draco rummaging around in the fridge.

"Looking for something?" She asked.

He was surprised by her presence and bumped his head on the door when he turned to look up at her. Hermione laughed at his disgruntled face.

"Can I help you find something?" She asked.

"I'm just… I don't know what I want." He said looking defeated. He shut the door and sat on one of the bar stools at the counter.

"You ok?" She gave him a concerned look.

"I need a drink. That's what I need. But I doubt you can help with that." He looked at her with doubtful eyes.

"Hmm…Give me a minute." She then briskly turned and walked back up to her room.

She emerged a minute later with a bottle in her hand. "Fire whiskey work?"

He gawked at her. "You, _the _Hermione Granger, good girl extraordinaire, has a bottle of alcohol on school grounds?" He said unbelievingly.

"Well Ron gave it to me as a joke, saying it can help me "loosen up" after the war and everything that happened." She got two short, crystal glasses down from the cabinet and shrunk them down with her wand, making them into perfect little shot glasses. She poured two shots and slid one across the counter to Draco.

"To the war." Draco said spitefully and raised his glass.

"And all of the changes it brought with it." Hermione added seriously before clanking glasses and downing their whiskey.

Her face puckered up before she let out a cough.

"Not used to whiskey, are we?" Draco teased.

"Well I've never had it to be honest. I've only had wine and some fruity drinks. This was a bit…stronger than I thought." She said. She didn't mind the flavor afterwards, but the kick is what got her.

A couple minutes of silence later Draco spoke up.

"Pour me another." Draco slid his glass back over to her. She just raised her eyebrows.

"Did you want one too?" He laughed.

"What you don't think I can take it?" She challenged.

"No, I don't think you can." He said mocking her.

"You're on." She poured both of them another one.

Draco grinned and tilted his head to the side as he raised his glass in the air again. She downed the second one with a little bit more ease.

"There you go." He praised as she tried to keep a steady face.

She looked up at him as he tried not to laugh. He failed and started snickering, which turned into full, body racking laughs. She, in turn laughed as well. This went on for about a minute before they quieted down. It was silent again for a couple of seconds until Hermione wobbled a little on her stool, which brought on another round of the giggles. Draco grabbed onto the counter to stable himself and Hermione was holding her stomach, which began to cramp.

Draco then grabbed his stomach as well. "I think…we…we should stop." He said between fits of laughter.

"I don't even know…what's so…funny." Hermione said laughing still.

"Me either." Draco said as his chuckling began to cease. He looked over at her and noticed her eyes, which were about to spill over with tears from laughing so hard. They were such a light golden, brown now he couldn't help but stare. There was a dark brown ring around the outside. They were beautiful, he thought to himself.

"You ok?" She asked with a concerned smile.

"Um…yeah." He shook his head a little. Then he scooted his glass over to her again.

"Seriously?" She let out a little laugh.

He nodded and grabbed the bottle for himself. He poured himself a full glass and then downed it.

Hermione looked at him and had a challenging look on her face. She took the bottle and took a big swig from it. She had a puckered look on her face as she tried to get it down.

Draco let out a low chuckle. He took the bottle from her hands and put the cap back on it.

"Hey!" she said as she tried to reach for the bottle, but missed and began to topple over. Draco quickly reached over and laced his arm around her mid section.

"Come on, up you go." He said lifting her off of the stool until her feet touched the ground. He led her over to the couch and took the seat next to her, putting his arm over the back of the couch.

"I'm not inebriated you know." Hermione said begrudgingly.

"No but you are a light weight and after almost four shots-"

"Three." She held up three fingers.

"Ok, after three plus shots in less than fifteen minutes, its best if you're sitting on something padded. Plus you have classes tomorrow and I wouldn't hear the end of it if you missed one because you were hung over." He said with a smile.

"I wouldn't be hung over after _three_ shots." She grumbled.

"That last one was at least one and a half, it almost spewed out of your mouth." He laughed which cause her to giggle a little.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and turned the other way so he wouldn't see her smile.

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes, just thinking about random things.

"I heard you had to send your parents to Australia without any of their memories." Draco causally brought up, wanting to get to know Hermione better. "Are they back now?"

"How did you hear about that?" She looked at him surprised.

"I'm best friends with Pansey. She's the Patil and Brown of the Slytherin house." Draco said referring to Lavender Brown and Padma and Parvati Patil's need to gossip.

"Oh. Yeah, they are back…kind of." She said shrugging.

"Kind of?" He asked stretching his feet out on the ottoman in front of the couch.

"They had to go somewhere else once they got back." She said carefully choosing her words.

"Because of the war?" Draco asked confused now.

"No, not exactly." She said again not knowing exactly what to tell him. But she did know she could feel those shots kicking in.

"Ok…" he said.

"It's complicated." Was all she replied with before turning her head the other way. She hadn't heard from her parents since they left. She was expecting at least an owl from them.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Draco asked concerned.

"That's the second time you have called me by my first name." She mused, smiling to herself.

"When was the first?" He asked trying to think back.

"When I collapsed on the way to the hospital wing." She turned to him.

"You heard that?" He was surprised. He hadn't even meant to, it just came out naturally.

"I had a splitting headache, I didn't go deaf." She joked.

"You're still changing the subject…" He prodded.

"About what?"

"I asked you what is wrong. You seem upset." He stated.

"Do you hear from your parents?" She asked looking back out of the window wall.

"My mum writes. Father never sent letters to begin with." He explained.

Ever since the war, Draco's family has been a bit rocky. His parents both got out of an Azkaban sentence because Harry vouched for the family because of Narcissa. Lucius also proved that he assisted Snape in being a triple agent. He gave him information that Voldemort was only trusting very few people with. Letters were recovered from Snape's office.

Under truth serum, they had promised that they were scared into becoming part of the inner death eater circle. They admitted to killing people but it was only to save their own lives; not that it made it any better, but they didn't do it for sport like many assumed. Draco confessed to never actually killing anyone, even in the war. The whole family shot fake curses at the light side and while backs were tuned, real ones were aimed at Voldemort's army.

"Did your dad ever find a new job? I knew the ministry agreed that it would not be best for their reputation if they let Lucius Malfoy back in his office, but did they find him a new place to work?" Hermione played with the strings on her pants.

"Well he didn't get his money from the ministry. They actually don't pay well at all; but I'm sure you know that because of Arthur Weasley." He didn't say it mockingly or in a mean way, but in a sincere way. Hermione just nodded, so he continued, "He is an investor and He still has millions of galleons invested into property all over the world and he rents out some of the smaller houses. The properties in the States actually sell the best."

"Where at in the States?" Hermione questioned.

"California, New York, and Florida are the most popular. The Hamptons is the biggest seller though."

Hermione, again, thought back to where her parents may be. She was hoping for a letter sometime soon, but knew they couldn't disclose their location.

"Hermione, what is it?" Draco asked turning towards her.

"My parents haven't written to me since they left." She breathed out.

"Well they are probably just busy. It hasn't been long since we have been here. Give it a little while." He shrugged.

"I guess." She sighed and leaned on him.

"Hermione-" Draco started but got cut off by Hermione's finger which was placed in the corner of his mouth in a failed attempt to quiet him.

"Shhhhh! It's time to go sleepy." She mumbled as her eyelids closed.

"And there's the alcohol." He chuckled as he looked down at her. He took note of her long eyelashes that shadowed her cheek from the lighting and angle he was at. Her lips were a little puckered from her cheek pressing against Draco's side.

"Sleep tight Hermione." Draco said resting his head on top of hers.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

The sun shined through the massive window and onto the two students who were still passed out on the couch. Draco had leaned up against the arm of the couch sometime in the middle of the night, while Hermione was resting on his stomach with her head on Draco's chest and her arm thrown across him.

She started to stir before looking up to evaluate where she was. She smelled a very pleasant and fresh smell. She looked up at the source underneath her and then outside to try and gauge what time it was. Then it dawned on her.

"Draco." She shook him with the hand that was strewn across him. "Draco. Wake up." She said more urgently. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes letting out a yawn.

"What?" Draco mumbled.

"We have classes today Draco. What time is it?" She asked groggy.

"I dunno." He grumbled sitting up. He then looked out of the window, then back at Hermione. "Shit! We have classes." He cursed.

"That's what I just said." Hermione gave him an annoyed look.

"What time is it?" He asked more frantic. Hermione just gave him a blank look before tossing the pillow at her feet at him. "Hey!" he pushed it away. "That wasn't necessary…" He looked at her like an upset child.

"Oh shut up." She said standing up. She shuffled to the kitchen to look at the clock on the wall. "We still have an hour before breakfast starts.

"An hour?! You made me wake up two hours before classes even start?" He asked unbelievingly.

"You drugged me last night, so I only thought it fair." She said sarcastically.

"I did not _drug _you. _You_ did yourself in with some whiskey." He defended.

"Well, I blame you. You tempted me." She irrationally argued back.

"Here," Draco walked over to the kitchen and placed the coffee pot under its maker and it instantly filled up. He prepared two cups, one with 4 sugar cubes and the other was left empty. He poured the hot liquid into them before adding a splash of cream, then handed Hermione the one with the sugar. "Better?" He asked after she took a few sips.

"Its not my cup…" She murmured walking up to her room, referring to her favorite blue cup.

"You're welcome!" He yelled up the stairs.

"Talking to yourself Draco? There are places for people like you." She turned with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny!" He yelled up referring to her copying him when he mocked her on the first morning back.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Draco! There's a note for us!" Hermione yelled up from the kitchen. She had walked down from their bathroom once she was finished up with her shower and getting dressed in comfy clothing, then saw a note sitting on the counter.

"Who is it from?" He asked coming down the stairs as he was putting his navy blue long sleeved shirt on.

"Um…Professor McGonagall." Hermione said as she took a double glance at his torso. She glanced away quickly and back at the note. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco as he smirked to himself.

He walked over and stood behind Hermione while she silently read the note. He looked over her shoulder at the note, silently inhaling her scent. She smelled amazing, and he didn't mean her Shampoo. She smelled intoxicatingly…_beautiful_. There was no other way to explain it. He couldn't stop breathing in her scent.

"What do you think?" She looked back at him not even two minutes later, which caused their noses to touch. He pulled back instantly.

"What?" He asked looking dumbfounded.

"The dance. What do you think about the dance?" She said exasperated with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Huh?" He asked perplexed. Then he glanced at the letter. "Oh…" He began to read.

_Good Evening Heads,_

_I hope your first two days have gone well. I would like you two to take it upon yourselves to schedule the first prefects meeting and the first dance of the season. I give you free reign to do as you wish with it as long as you run the ideas by me within the next two weeks. Enjoy the rest of your night. _

_Best,_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

_P.S. Hermione: Great job today with assisting the first years. They seem to take well to you. We will be demonstrating how to turn a desk into a pig next class. _

"Hmm."

"That's all?" Hermione asked him with a laugh.

"Hmm, _interesting_. Better?" He asked with a serious expression.

She just gave him an un-amused face and then went to grab a quill and some parchment to take notes on.

"So when should we plan this for?" She asked writing down '_date_' on the paper.

"Well it's only the beginning of September now. People need time to purchase their clothing and plan their dates." Draco said logically.

"Good point. So November?" She asked.

"November first." He finalized.

"November first." She repeated as she wrote it down. "Starting at seven?"

"And ending at ten for third years and younger, twelve for fourth years and up." Draco bounced off of her.

"Ok. Now theme."

"That's all you." He said pointing to Hermione.

"Wonderland." She said.

"Like winter wonderland?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." She said writing it down.

"Are we going to set a dress code?"

"Formal attire." She simply said.

"So we will meet with the prefects tomorrow evening, run these ideas by them then brainstorm to see what they can come up with for decorations and such." Draco said as he stood and got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Deal. We have to work out Hogsmead trips so everyone can buy their dress robes."

"Simple, every weekend up until the dance, starting this weekend."

"Draco, that's pretty soon…" Hermione started to say.

"So what? We can owl McGonagall tonight and ask her to announce it at breakfast. It's only Wednesday. Plus we'll go and chaperone."

"I guess. Ok, you get on that then." She stood up and stretched her arms exposing her stomach. Draco looked down trying to not stare at her creamy exposed skin.

"Ready for patrols?" He asked looking out the window wall.

"Yeah." She looked down and noticed she was in sweatpants and a sweater. "On second thought…I'm going to change." She jogged up the staircase.

She came down about three minutes later with jeans and a long sleeved jacked on. Draco grabbed his cloak and they walked out of the portrait.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"I'm going to stop by the prefects room to get Ginny." Hermione said as her and Draco headed back up to the fifth floor after doing their rounds.

"Get her?" He asked.

"She's sleeping over. I hope you're ok with that…" She trailed off.

"And if I'm not?" He joked with a challenging grin.

"Well then that sucks for you." She smirked.

"Sucks?" He stopped in his tracks, "Hermione Granger just said _sucks_!" He said with mock disbelief.

"Shut up, Draco." She quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "You're so loud." She hissed.

He looked down at her hand and got another whiff of her intoxicating scent then smiled to himself once she took it away from his mouth. She blushed briefly.

"I'll go with you." He offered nonchalantly.

"It's ok, you don't have to. I can just meet you back in the common room." She insisted.

"I don't mind. I have nothing better to do." He shrugged his shoulders before walking down the hall next to her. In all honesty he just didn't like the thought of her roaming around by herself. He definitely noticed a change in his feelings towards her in the past couple of days. He felt more protective of her and was always tuned into how she was doing. He wasn't obsessive with it but just more aware.

"If you insist." Hermione smiled lightly at him. She had taken note that he was acting a lot more friendly lately. She felt oddly comfortable around him and was glad to consider him a friend, if not a close friend. Their past no longer was a thing that worried her or upset her. She knew that the war had changed many people, including her. She also learned more about him just since they have been back at Hogwarts. She picked up on his antics and noticed the small things about him that most people probably wouldn't usually pick up on. For example, she noticed that when Tigger would wind himself around Draco's legs, the corners of his mouth would lift into a smile. Or how he always goes though the same routine when getting the two of them coffee throughout the day. He grabs her blue cup and puts the four sugar cubes in it first before the coffee magically appears in the cup as opposed to after, then he pours in the cream. She was beginning to feel a very close connection to Draco.

"After you." Draco motioned to the portrait after it opened for the two.

"Mione!" Ginny yelled as she stood from her criss-crossed position on the floor in front of the fire, leaving her magazine flopped open.

"Hey Gin! You ready?" Hermione asked as her friend came and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, let me grab my things." Ginny bounced away, feeling very elated at being able to finally spend time with her best friend. "Hello Malfoy!" She shouted back over her shoulder.

"Hey guys." The sixth year Slytherin prefect greeted the two with a nod of his head. "Any news?"

"You guys will find out tomorrow evening, Mike." Hermione gave him a warm smile. He nodded before turning back to his quill and parchment.

A moment later Ginny made her way back down their staircase, which was similar to the heads. Their common room was more small and cozy compared to the prefects. And they did not have a massive window for a wall either.

The three students made their way out of the portrait and were on their way to the seventh floor.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"I absolutely love your temporary house Hermione. I'm going to live here instead." Ginny tossed her things on the floor next to the couch and perched her feet up like she was right at home.

"We do have a bigger fireplace." Draco smirked.

"That's what I'm saying! Plus I love this view. Last time I was here I couldn't help but imagine how cool it would be to open it like a normal window." She wondered out loud.

"Hmm." Hermione said looking at the window. Then she did the unexpected and lifted her wand. "_Vanesco_." She muttered, and with a slight flick of her wrist the window just vanished leaving a massive hole in the room. "_defensiva vallo vdeor." _She flicked her wand again but nothing apparent happened.

"What'd you do?" Ginny asked perplexed.

Draco walked over and put his hand in where the window was supposed to be. His hand hit something equivalent to saran wrap. He noticed he could feel a breeze come trough though. It was permeable from the outside but not from the inside. He turned back to Hermione.

"It's a safe wall." She shrugged. "We can feel the breeze and the cool air from the outside but we can't go through it, nor can people come through on the other side, not that that would be possible without a broom or something, but just in case."

"No bugs? I like it." Ginny said walking over and placing her hand on the weird, invisible material.

"Brilliant Hermione." Draco said feeling it again. "Where did you learn that spell?" He asked.

"Probably read it in a book somewhere." Ginny uttered jokingly.

Hermione just stuck her tongue out at her and Draco chuckled at the exchange.

"So we're on first name bases now, are we?" She said looking between the two with an amused grin. When the two Heads just shrugged Ginny turned and walked to her bag. "Well I'm heading up to take a shower. Your bathroom is way better than ours." Ginny said walking up the stairs with a few things in her hands.

"Is she always like that?" Draco asked once the door was shut.

"Blunt and honest? Yes." Hermione smiled at the thought of her friend. "Can't help but love her, no?"

"Should have been a Slytherin then. Sounds like we could have had a great relationship, her and I." Draco teased.

Hermione let out a small weary laugh. She didn't know why that statement made her stomach feel uneasy. It almost felt like when she saw Ron kissing Lavender in sixth year: jealousy. But that couldn't be right.

'_Probably just hungry or something'_ she waved off putting her hand to her stomach.

"Well I'm going to head up to my room and wait for Ginny." She walked slowly towards the staircase.

As she was walking past Draco, he turned and gently grabbed her arm. She pun around to look at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

Hermione looked down to her arm where Draco's hand was resting. She noticed she had goose bumps.

"Hermione." He said softly to get her attention.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Why?" She asked finally looking up at him.

"I just got the sense that you were upset." He said, not so sure of why he felt that she was uncomfortable a few moments ago.

"No, I'm ok." She smiled at him with reassurance. "Are you ok?" She asked after a few seconds passed and he hadn't let go of her arm.

"Yeah…just on edge after the whole hospital wing thing I guess." He said shaking his head, slightly, before moving away from her.

She frowned on the inside a bit after he removed his arm. She was surprised that he had felt concern for her. "I'm fine, Draco. I was just over worked that day I guess." She gave him one last reassuring smile before she took a step back, but she hesitated a second. She took him by surprise when she closed the gap again and hugged him. "I'm glad I can consider you a good friend, Draco." He hugged her back with no hesitance, but was still shocked by her bold move.

A few more seconds passed, neither really wanted to break the hug but at the sound of the shower turning on they broke apart and with one last warm smile and a quiet "Goodnight Draco", she walked to her room and silently shut the door.

Draco sat at the table that was by the, now absent, window. He felt the cold breeze sweep in and brush his hair to the side. It felt nice on his warm cheeks.

"Damn veela blood." He cursed quietly.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Hermione was on the other side of her door with her back pressed against it thinking over why Draco affected her in such an odd way. She had meant what she said to him. She really did appreciate his company and their new friendship.

"Damn Veela blood." She heard muttering from the common room. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but shook it off.

'_Just Draco talking to himself again.'_ She smiled and shook her head.

A/N:

Hope you're all enjoying it! Trying to slowly integrate in more Dramione! Let me know what you think. Read and Review with questions, comments, concerns and/or ideas!

And as always,

Happy Reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_Hermione, we're so glad you could make it to the states for the holidays." Mrs. Granger embraced her daughter and then allowed her husband to have his turn greeting Hermione. _

"_School is going well, Love?" Mr. Granger asked kissing the top of her head. _

"_Its great. I'm a mentor for one of Professor McGonagall's classes!" Hermione smiled up at her parents as she rubbed her temple lightly. "How have things been here in the states?"_

"_That's wonderful dear." Her mother smiled at her. "We are settling in quite nicely. Our neighbors are lovely, very welcoming people. They have an older son that's your age too." Her mother gave Hermione a knowing look. "Very handsome."_

"_Well actually, there's someone-" Hermione began to say but was interrupted._

"_Are you ok Honey? Is your head bothering you?" Her dad asked coming over to the table where Hermione had sat down. "You haven't stopped rubbing it since you've arrived." _

"_I'm fine, dad." She said, smiling through the increasing pain. "I just need some med-" She was cut off by the sharpest pain she had felt yet. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor. _

"_Hermione!" Her parents yelled. Their voiced were getting louder and she felt her body moving. _

"Hermione!" Draco was shaking her trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Malfoy? What's wrong?" Ginny asked groggily from the spot next to Hermione in the bed.

"Hermione!" He shook her some more, Ignoring Ginny. His head was pounding and he was worried as to why Hermione was not waking up. He knew something wasn't right.

Just as he was about to yell her name again she stirred. Her eyes snapped opened and she gasped for breath, she sat straight up and her hand shot to her head. She grimaced in pain. It slowly started to ebb away, very, very slowly.

"Hermione…thank Merlin." Draco breathed out in relief as he put his hand on her cheek. She was practically burning up. But his headache immediately subsided. He noticed her face relaxed visibly as well. "You ok?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yeah." She breathed heavily. "It doesn't hurt anymore, my headache, its gone." She said relieved but confused.

"Did I miss something?" Ginny asked with an utterly perplexed look on her face.

"My head…it felt like it was going to explode." Hermione, still breathing heavily, pointed to her temple as if it would explain further.

"And why are you in here?" Ginny looked at Draco with expectant eyes.

"Because she was in pain…' He said questioningly with narrowed eyebrows.

"How did you know that though, is what I'm looking for." She rolled her eyes.

"I probably heard her scream. I'm only right across the bathroom." He shook his head wondering why she was being so daft.

"Nu-uh. I'm the lightest sleeper and I heard nothing. She didn't scream." She looked at him again with her expectant expression.

Draco sat there for a few moments and thought about it. He couldn't recall hearing a scream now that he thought back to it. He just suddenly woke up with a killer headache and gut wrenching fear that there was something wrong.

"That's irrelevant. We need to get you to the hospital wing." He turned his attention back to the girl who was lying right in front of him.

"I'm not going back there." She said defiantly.

"Hermione…" He grumbled. "This is the second time that this has happened to you within a week. This is not normal." He tried to reason.

"I'm not going back to the hospital wing, anywhere but there, Draco. It's a dreadful place." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Anywhere?" He raised his eyebrows.

She just stared back at him with questioning eyes.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Draco knocked on the heavy wooden door that he and Hermione were now standing in front of.

"Draco? Miss. Granger? What in Merlin's name are you doing up at this hour?" Professor Eron looked between the two students who were sporting their pajamas with cloaks thrown over them. "Is everything alright?" He looked from Hermione to Draco and held eye contact with him.

"Yes."

"No."

They both answered at the same time. Eron looked at Draco, who said "no."

"Why are you up so early…here, at my living quarters?" Eron asked again.

"Its Hermione," Draco started, as Eron looked her over. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes; annoyed that Draco practically had to drag her there in the dead of night. "She's been getting these headaches…"

Eron raised his eyebrow at him. "Why don't you come sit down?" He opened the door further to reveal his nightly attire. He was wearing plaid, flannel pants with a crushed velvet robe over his bare torso. He looked down and wrapped his robe over his chest and tied it so it stayed closed. They walked through the door and through his office. He went behind his desk and waved his wand at a mouse hole, enlarging it into a wide, rounded doorway.

"Tea or coffee?" He asked the two putting a kettle of water on the miniature stove.

"Coffee." The two teens agreed as they walked further into the small living quarters.

"Why don't you just use magic?" Hermione asked through a yawn.

"It doesn't taste the same if you do that, authentically made coffee is unbeatable." Eron grinned as he bustled around making up three cups. "Cream or sugar?" He asked placing the cups and cream and sugar on the small table the other two were currently occupying. "Now what's going on?" He looked at them with a serious expression after taking his own seat.

"Hermione has been getting headaches, really bad headaches." Draco said looking at her. She just kept staring at Eron secretly hoping he had an answer for this problem she didn't want to admit she had.

"What kind of headaches? Can you describe them?" He asked turning to Hermione.

"Well they start in my temples and it seems like they get deeper into my head as the pain increases." She, again, pointed to her temples like she was demonstrating it.

"When do they normally happen? Are they always in the wee hours of the night?" Eron asked intrigued.

"Not necessarily this late…or early depending on how you view it. The first one happened when I was in the library around ten or eleven in the evening."

"Were you just reading?"

"No I was tutoring a student on muggle devices." She said like she was searching for any commonality between the two events.

"Anderson." Draco had to hold back the sneer as he crossed his arms.

"Anderson?" Eron asked, "You mean Seth Anderson?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco. "Yes but he isn't the common denominator, he wasn't in my room tonight." She said almost annoyed.

"Draco, do you mind if I speak with you for a moment?" Eron asked looking at the blonde.

"Um, sure." He stood up and walked back towards the office while Eron excused the two of them and opened the door leading out into the hall.

Once the door was shut he turned to Draco. "Have you told her about your Veela dilemma?"

"No, not yet. Why? You think this is some sort of Veela problem?" Draco asked perplexed. He put his hand to his mouth and started biting at his cuticle.

"Not a problem, so to say. I don't want to jump to anything yet but I want you to keep me informed about any new developments. Owl me if something else happens. For now I will give her a dreamless sleep potion for tonight." Eron looked deep in thought.

Draco just nodded and reached for the door.

"And you may want to find a way to tell her sooner as opposed to later. Your coming into your traits more and more every day and the sooner she knows, the better she will be able to adapt and adjust with your changes."

"Traits?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows. "I'm not going to begin to go crazy without her or anything will I?"

"Not precisely…" Eron said narrowing his eyes with a slight smile and tilt of his head. "You already feel protective of her, yes?" Draco nodded slowly in response. "That will increase as the Veela side of you begins to strengthen. You wont go crazy when someone talks to her or anything," Eron assured Draco as he noticed the wary look, "But you will be able to feel her, her emotions will be apparent to the Veela side. They wont be mixed with yours, you will be very aware that they are hers, but you will definitely feel her pain or happiness or excitement. And if she concentrates hard enough she will feel yours to a small extent depending on how strong your feeling and emotions are as well. Your senses will also become heightened, if they haven't already; not that this will affect Hermione but the other traits will be between the pair of you, and ultimately you should experience it together to make your bond stronger."

"I'm going to ask her to the Christmas ball." He decided then and there.

"Great." Eron turned and opened the door. "Sorry Miss. Granger. I have a sleeping potion for the remainder of the night, or morning, as some would put it. If you have any more problems, please come see me or owl me. I try to make myself as available as possible."

"Wait, your not going to tell me what you two were talking about?" She asked, almost pouting.

"It was about me mainly. He told me to keep an eye on you though." Draco said, not entirely telling the whole truth.

"I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the potion professor." She smiled at Eron before she started to stand.

"In my office…or living quarters," he motioned to their surroundings, "You may call me Eron."

Draco smiled a knowing smile because Eron had told him the same thing a short time ago.

"Sure thing, Eron." Hermione smiled again taking one last sip of her coffee. She made her way to the door.

Draco turned and nodded to Eron before departing with Hermione.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Later on that day, Draco and Blaise were up in the Head dorms talking about random things when Hermione walked in from her last lesson of the day.

"Hey Draco, Blaise." She smiled at the two as she made her way to the counter, dropping her things onto the floor and grabbing a glass, magically filling it with water.

"You got a letter about an hour ago." Draco held up a small rolled up piece of paper.

"From who?" She hurried over to him, hoping it was from her parents. She took it from his hands and began to unroll it.

"Not them," Draco said looking apologetic. "I recognized the owl."

"Its from Professor Eron." She said a few seconds later, looking confused. "He wants me to go to his office later, after dinner."

"Does it say why?" Draco asked standing up.

"No. He is probably wanting to check up from this morning." She said with a disappointed note in her voice.

"This morning?" Blaise asked confused just as Draco began to ask his own question, ignoring his friend.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was hoping it was my parents." She plopped down next to Blaise as he made room for her. Draco sat on the other side of her, casually laying his hand over the couch.

"Write them." Blaise shrugged.

"I don't know where they are." She said defeated.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't they be at your house?" He seemed perplexed.

Draco just looked at her expectantly when she glanced up at him. She looked back at the water glass that was now in her hands. She twirled it around watching the ridges in the glass distort the appearance of the water.

"What happened this morning?" Blaise asked again since he was interrupted earlier.

"Long story, mate." Draco said leaning further back into the couch.

"I've got no where to be." He said mimicking Draco's actions.

"She wasn't feeling well, is all." Draco looked to his friend with a nonchalant expression.

"So you went to professor Pretty-boy?" He asked confused.

"Its none of your concern, Blaise." Draco said more stern this time.

"I get headaches." Hermione said standing up.

Draco watched her move into the kitchen as she rested her head on the counter.

"Are you ok?" Blaise asked sincerely. "I was only trying to push your buttons you know? You don't have to tell me anything."

"I have a headache." Hermione moaned as Draco's head turned to look at her, "But it certainly is a lot better than they have been." She assured him, "This one may be a normal headache for a change." She said sarcastically.

"Something you should tell Professor Eron?" Draco asked as he turned his body so he was facing her.

"No." She said picking her head up and carrying her glass to the sink. "I'm going to head down for an early supper after I take a shower." She started walking up the stairs.

A knock at the portrait stopped her in her tracks. She looked confused and started to walk back down.

"I'll get it." Draco said rising to his feet. He took a few steps towards the door and opened it expecting to see Potter or one of the two Weasleys. Instead he internally groaned as he saw Seth with a smirk set on his lips.

"Evening Malfoy." Seth said raising his head.

Draco looked back behind him to see if Hermione made it up the stairs yet before turning back to the kid who was slowly grating on his nerves.

"Can I help you with something?" Draco asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Hermione?" He said in a polite tone.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked coming to the portrait. "Oh, hey Seth." She greeted.

Draco stiffened when she walked past him and outside of the portrait where Seth was standing.

"Could I speak to you?" Seth asked looking down at Hermione then back up to Draco who was watching him with a stern look. "Alone." He added smirking at Draco.

"Um…yeah, sure." She smiled and began to walk down the steps with him taking one last glance towards Draco, giving him a reassuring smile. Somehow it didn't make him feel any better. He didn't trust Anderson, and the veela in him certainly was not happy to see Hermione walk away with him. He shut the portrait leaving it open a crack but could still hear their conversation due to his newfound hearing capabilities.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?" McGonagall had made the announcement that morning about the dance and informed everyone that Hogsmead trips would take place every weekend from present up until the dance.

"Well, you see-" she began but Seth interrupted her by taking her hands in his.

"Please Hermione." He picked up a stray candy wrapper from the floor and used his wand to transform it into a blood red rose. "Accept my offer." He pleaded with a handsome smile on his face.

"I have to go with Draco to chaperone for our head duties; But maybe we can catch up and grab a couple of butterbeers together." She said looking apologetic.

"If that's what I can get, then that is what I will take." He said with a small smile.

"I have to go back inside and shower before dinner. I will see you in class tomorrow." She smiled once again but he took her hand in his before she could turn away.

"Let me walk you back." He led her through the hall and up the small flight of stairs they had walked down. Hermione attempted to take her hand out of his but he surprised her by leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek, making them turn a shade darker than they were.

"See you at dinner." He pivoted on his foot and walked back down the steps and around the corner.

Draco stepped away from the door and tried to hide his look of anger from Blaise. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a shot glass and Hermione's Whiskey that he had taken from her the other night.

"You ok, Mate?" Blaise asked coming over to see what had suddenly transpired to drive Draco to take a shot.

Hermione walked in just after Draco had hid the bottle and glass below the counter on a shelf, out of her view. He had his cheeks still full of the fiery liquid before she gave him a questioning look and he swallowed with a slight wince.

"What did Anderson want?" Draco asked knowing full well how the conversation had gone. He noticed the red rose in her hand and narrowed his eyes a bit.

Hermione hesitated, not sure why she didn't want to disclose her plans with Seth to Draco. "We-we're having a drink at Hogsmead." She stuttered slightly.

Draco just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Well, I'm going to shower now…" She said and walked up the stairs.

Blaise began to say something else but Draco held up his finger, motioning him to wait. He listened for the click of Hermione's door then grabbed the bottle and glass before he poured himself another shot and downed it faster than the first.

"What's gotten you to drink?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That one was for the veela." Draco muttered offering Blaise his glass. He just looked at Draco with surprised eyes.

"I knew it!" Blaise all but shouted. "I knew it was in your blood, but I didn't know you had the dominant trait." He settled back down in his seat looking up at Hermione's door. "Does she know?" He motioned with a pointed finger.

"No." Draco said with a stern look.

"Whose your mate?" Blaise asked hurriedly.

"Not going to jinx it." Draco said with an agitated look.

"What if she doesn't like you…?" Blaise asked, worried of the answer.

"Then I pick another one." Draco poured himself yet another shot while Blaise stared at him dumbfounded at the myths he had been told about veelas.

"Veela needs another?" Blaise raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Nope, Draco does." Draco replied before downing his third shot.

A/N

So sorry for the long delay, but with Christmas and the New Year its been rather hectic. I plan to update sooner this time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please let me know if you have any questions, comments, concerns or ideas! I am very open to new ideas! I hope everyone had a happy holidays and best wishes to you all this year!

Happy reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione made her way to Professor Eron's office after she ate with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Seth had come up to her with another rose in his hand, this one was blue, and his only words were "See you tomorrow". His grin was so charming in Hermione's opinion, she stuttered a bit before just simply nodding her head with a smile on her lips. As he walked away she had taken a whiff of the rose and noticed it smelled, oddly enough, like a lily; her favorite flower.

She knocked on Professor Eron's door and waited for him until he uttered a muffled "Come in" before she grasped the iron handle and pushed the door open.

"Good evening Mrs. Beaumont." Eron said looking at Hermione with a small smile.

She froze. "Wha-What?" She stuttered, worried that her family's secret was blown.

"Don't worry, Hermione." Eron stood up from around his desk and enlarged the mouse hole again, making his bedchambers appear. "Coffee?"

She silently nodded before hesitantly following him. She sat at his wooden table and waited in silence as he made her coffee, being sure to put four sugar cubes in it with a splash of cream.

"I know of your family. A very close friend of your mothers has told me much about its past." Eron took a sip of his coffee before continuing, not letting Hermione ask who he was speaking of. "You live in a world of many secrets, Hermione. I am sure you know that already though. I am also sure your parents told you of their history and why they had to go into hiding and change their name, yes?"

"Yes, but professor, my dad was a Granger…so my last name is still Granger." She said puzzled as to why he called her "Mrs. Beaumont".

"Yes, but how else does one gently bring up this kind of subject?" He smiled.

"Gently? You think _that_ was gentle?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"I apologize if I frightened you. That was not my intention." He put his hands together and bent slightly at the waist as a mock bow.

She nodded as if to signal him to continue.

"Your mothers friend was an acquaintance of a friend of mine."

"Who was my mothers friend?"

"Now that is not my place to tell you, Hermione. That is up to your parents." He said in a serious tone.

"Why do you know all of this? Better yet why are you telling me all of this?" She asked with a questioning look.

"I just wanted you to know that I am aware of your situation and to assure you that you may come to me with anything that is concerning you. I would like you to tell me of things such as your headaches, though. Of course you are to report to Madame Pomfrey first if it is detrimental to your health but then please, do find me and inform me. It is only to keep you safe. I know it is hard for you to not know much about your own family's past but I will do my best to inform you of things that are in my jurisdiction. You can trust me Hermione."

"What is your role here?" Hermione asked motioning around her.

"To keep an eye on you; another form of protection if you will. I was hired by McGonagall based off of my knowledge and position in your family's ordeal."

"We aren't related…are we?" Hermione asked hesitantly wondering what his "position" was in her family.

He let out a laugh, "No of course not."

"Just wanted to be prepared for any other curveball thrown at me." She half joked.

"Baseball terminology." Eron stated with a grin. "I will try to be as informative as I can."

"So you were just hired to protect me?" Hermione asked still trying to connect the dots.

"No." He gave a slight chuckle, taking another sip before continuing. "A friend of mine connected me to you in a very convoluted circle. "And before you ask, I am unable to tell you the name of this friend for your safety and his."

"His?" Hermione sat for a minute trying to recall something. "Are you talking about Victor Krum?"

Eron stopped midway of bringing his glass to his lips. "He told you?" He asked completely surprised.

"So I'm right?" Hermione asked determined to figure this all out. "How does he know about all of this? Does he know about my family? Is he the friend of my mother?"

"Yes. I am not entirely sure. Not exactly. And certainly not. Your moms friend went to Hogwarts with her." He said ticking the questions off on his fingers as he answered them. "Does that answer your questions?"

"Well about him I guess…" she still looked unsure.

"I know this is a lot of information that isn't exactly all that informative but I do hope you understand my predicament. I can only tell you the absolutely essential information." He gave her an apologetic look.

"I understand." Hermione finally took a sip of her coffee before placing it back on its saucer. "Can I ask you one more thing?" Eron nodded. "Do you know where my parents are located?"

"That I do not know. Only very few people know and even then, I have not a clue of whom those few people are."

Hermione just nodded in understanding. "They haven't contacted me yet." She said quietly looking out of the office window, which faced the owlery.

"Hmm. I'm sure if they haven't yet they are trying their best to get past the wards to contact you. They are under very powerful protection spells and have probably been told to stay clear of sending letters for the sake of being tracked." He placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

She was a little more at ease knowing that they couldn't contact her as opposed to them just not thinking to do so. Something dropped onto her hand that was holding her cup and saucer. She looked down and noticed a clear, wet drop above the web between her thumb and index finger.

"Please don't be upset, Hermione." Eron placed his hand on her back, rubbing it in soothing circles. "I know for a fact that they miss you, based off of hearing all that I have about them. I am told that you are the center of their world and they would not have left you if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

She felt that it was odd how comfortable he was with her and her with him. Not in a romantic way but in a mentoring way, almost like how Remus Lupin was.

"Did you hear that from this friend of theirs?" She let out a half laugh, half sob. She didn't realize how effected she was by the absence of her parents. Australia was hard for her too but she had just basically learned about a whole new life that her parents led. All she wanted to do was to talk to them about magic and Hogwarts and her magical ancestors. But they were who knows where doing who knows what and she was not used to the unknown.

"Yes," Eron let out a small chuckle, "Yes I did." He stood from the couch and offered her his hand.

She took it and he helped her up. She put her coffee back on the table and turned to him. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I'm a bit of a mess but I really do appreciate your help."

"Nothing that I haven't seen before. And I was serious about you keeping me in the loop. I want to be able to protect you and your family to the best of my abilities but I cant if you aren't honest with me."

Hermione nodded with a smile and made it to the door. She was surprised when she opened it.

"Draco?" She turned and looked at Eron confused, wondering if he told him to come down. Eron just shrugged and looked expectantly at Draco.

"I…uh…I was in the area and wondered if you wanted me to walk with you back to the dorms." Draco reached his hand behind his head rubbing his neck as if he was nervous. He looked over her shoulder and saw Eron trying to hide a smirk by cleaning up the coffee cups.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Hermione smiled back at Eron. "Thank you professor." She said once she was out in the hall.

"Good evening Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Eron let out a small chuckle as he shook his head at Draco.

"Were you crying?" Draco asked as he glanced at her reddened cheeks, finally able to ask about the sudden sadness he was overcome with when he was walking back from the Great Hall. He turned in the opposite direction he was going to investigate Hermione's feelings, remembering she told him about Professor Eron's letter he had sent earlier.

"We were just talking about my parents." Hermione gave a sad shrug. "Why?"

He stopped them both from walking and reached over to clear away a streak that was left by one of the few tears that spilled over her cheek. "Because of that." He said with a light smile.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him, noting his grey blue eyes were a very dark color at the moment. She realized how well the color balanced out with his light eyebrows and pale completion.

"Hermione?" A voice asked behind the two, breaking the silence.

"Oh, hey Seth." Hermione found it hard to look away from Draco but she turned and faced the sandy blonde.

"Funny running into you two here in the Defense hall…at eight thirty in the evening…" He said with a small smirk that Draco could have sworn looked more like a sneer.

"I had to go speak with Professor Eron about something, Draco just came to walk with me back to the Dorms." Hermione explained with a smile. Draco noticed her tiny wince after Seth's question. He felt a small pinch in the side of his head as well.

"Right. Well I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow Hermione…Malfoy." Seth turned on his heel and walked the other direction.

Draco grasped Hermione's hand and pulled her gently away from that hall and up two flights of stairs before turning to her for the second time that night.

"You winced." He said flatly.

"I did not." She said defensively and looked away from him.

"Hermione…"

"It was nothing. Just a small twinge and that was it. Nothing to question." Hermione started to walk again.

Draco shook his head and made a mental note to write Professor Eron before their prefects meeting tonight. Maybe he had some advances on his theory he mentioned that morning. One thing was for sure though: Seth Anderson was looking more and more suspicious as the headaches progressed along with his random appearances.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

_Professor,_

_I think I know who may be responsible for Hermione's headaches, although I'm not sure how he is doing it, but Her head hurts mainly when Seth Anderson is around. I can feel it too. Tell me you have made some progress in this matter. _

_Draco M. _

Draco read over his note one last time before rolling it up and tying it to Eros' leg. He sent him off to Professor Eron's quarters and walked back downstairs.

"Blaise?" Draco looked at the tan figure sitting on his couch in the common room. "How did you get in?"

"Your lovely housemate. You really could have wound up with a worse mate, mate." Blaise said kicking his feet up onto the coffee table that was in front of him.

Draco walked over and sat on the opposite side of his friend "She's not my mate yet…and she wouldn't appreciate your feet on the furniture." He pushed Blaise's feet off of the table so they fell to the floor with a muted thump.

"Where was she going?" Blaise asked turning to Draco.

"To talk to the girl Weasley before our prefects meeting." Draco said flatly, looking out the window wall, which still had a constant breeze flowing in from when Hermione casted that spell…He desperately wanted to learn that one, come to think of it.

"The cute red head?" Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"No, the blonde in the notoriously flaming family." Draco sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.

"Well there _is_ a blonde in the family. Remember Miss. Delacour? The beauty and grace of the quadwizard Tournament? She married one of the older ones and is now a Weasley. So take that you wanker." Blaise smirked at Draco who, again, rolled his eyes.

There was a sudden tapping on coming from somewhere upstairs. Draco stood and tried to look for what it could be, then he realized it was coming from inside of his room, the back side of his door, to be precise.

He drew his wand and motioned to Blaise to stay quiet, seeing that he was about to open his mouth. Draco flung his door open, wand out in front of him. At first he didn't see anything until he looked down to find Tigger sitting on his floor, playing with a fallen quill: the source of the tapping noise.

Tigger glanced up at him before turning around to pat the quill feathers again. Draco let a small chuckle escape his lips and bent down to grab the quill and tease the kitten with it. He moved it across the floor and then closer to Tigger, and then quickly snatched it away. Tigger rolled on the floor and tried to catch the feathers. Eventually Draco decided to transform his quill into just a few feathers so the cat wouldn't puncture anything with the writing tip. He stood up and turned around, almost slamming into Blaise, who was leaning against the wall, watching Draco with an amused expression.

"You know, you actually seemed human for a few minutes there."

"Are veelas considered to be human?" Draco asked with a wondrous expression.

"I don't really know mate…hey didn't you have a meeting tonight?" Blaise asked looking at his watch.

"Shit!" Draco grabbed his friend's arm and saw that it was 9:06, 6 minutes after he was supposed to be in the prefect's dorm.

Draco sprinted out of the room and down a couple flights of stairs, rounding a corner he came face to face with the fruit bowl. He went through the motions and opened the portrait just as Hermione was about to speak.

"Thank you for joining us Draco." Hermione gave him a stern look and he returned it with a blank one, finding a seat next to hers.

"As I was about to explain, we are going to be throwing a winter ball on November first. There will be Hogsmead trips every weekend so we can prepare our formal attire, as Professor McGonagall said at breakfast this morning. The theme is winter wonderland, unless anyone has a better idea. We need two decorating teams, one to purchase the decorations and one to set them up. Draco and I will oversee both of them. Now lets brain storm."

"I'm not sure how I feel about the winter wonderland theme…it just seems so cliché." A Ravenclaw fifth year spoke up with a guilty smile. "I just think we should do something different." She shrugged.

"Something that reflects the war efforts." A Hufflepuff boy chimed in with a gallant grin.

"Hmm." Ginny huffed "Does everything we do have to reflect the war? I say we move on from it already."

Everyone started to chat amongst themselves which eventually turned into a large debate that was loud enough for Hermione to want to cover her ears.

"Hey you noisy lot!" Draco yelled after he let out a loud whistle. "Can we have some quiet for a moment?" He sneered at everyone. Just because he was changing for the better doesn't mean that people still didn't annoy him to wits end. Everyone looked over at him with blank expressions.

"I've got it." A seventh year Hufflepuff said. "Good verses evil!"

"What is it with you Hufflepuffs and the war?" Ginny asked perplexed, while Draco rolled his eyes at the seventh year boy. He just blushed and looked away.

"Fire and Ice." Draco said simply.

"Fire and ice…" Hermione said slowly. "I like it." She smiled up at him.

"All in favor?" Ginny asked. Most of the students' hands shot up. "Majority wins." Ginny said with a grin.

"So lets talk decorations." Hermione said.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

_Draco,_

_Thank you for updating me. I have a suspicion of what may be wrong and I need you to do what you can to keep Hermione away from Mr. Anderson until I can speak with her about this. Give me until tomorrow evening. _

_Eron_

"Well this should be fun." Draco murmured to himself while he sat on the edge of his bed. "Game on Anderson."

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

A/N:

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry! I know it's been a while. My only excuse is school and work. Don't hate me! Hope you like it, and to let me know leave me a review with any questions, comments, and/or complaints.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Miss. Granger, may I speak with you for a moment?" Professor Eron brushed his hand across Hermione's shoulder, as she was packing up. Draco slowly put his things away as he watched the interaction. "You too Mr. Malfoy." Eron smiled.

"What's that about, d' you suppose?" Ron asked Harry. Harry just shrugged and gave Hermione a reassuring smile.

"See you at dinner?" He asked her.

"Sure Harry." She smiled back at him. "See you guys."

For the third time that week, the two heads walked into the transformed mouse hole and sat on Eron's couch.

"Something wrong Professor?" Hermione asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I feel that I should be asking you that question, Hermione." Eron said sitting across from the two. He had a look of concern on his face.

"…Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all. But I wouldn't say that everything is ok." He began to say.

"My parents-" Hermione started with a look of horror on her face.

"No, Hermione. They're fine to the best of my knowledge. Its about your headaches." Hermione's face eased after hearing that it wasn't her parents. But then her eyebrows furrowed.

"What about them?" She asked.

"I think I know what's going on, Hermione." Eron looked troubled, trying to find a way to phrase what he was about to tell her. "You are a very valuable person, regardless of if you agree or not. Do you wish me to speak freely in front of Draco about your family?"

Hermione looked at Draco who was looking at her with a confusion set upon his striking features. She took a second to think about it. They were friends now. And he has proved that he has changed for the better, but his family is-was on the dark side; although he had reassured her that his family was forced into it and would have chosen against it otherwise. They had proved this when Narcissa had helped save Harry in the final battle.

"Hermione?" Eron brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." Hermione nodded and looked at Draco. "Sorry…yes, I trust him."

"As I was saying. You, coming from two pureblood families, are very important." Eron paused. He and Hermione turned to look at Draco, assessing how he was reacting to this shocking news. He looked confused. "You hold information many people believe is extinct."

"Wait, back up." Draco said holding his hand up. "You're a pureblood?" He looked astonished.

"Have you heard of the Beaumont family?" Eron asked Draco.

"Yes, the last of them died in an accident…But how-"

"My mother and grandparents were supposed to be on the plane that crashed going to the Sates. But they never went to the States; they never even got on the plane. They stayed in Muggle London and changed their last name once it had happened." Hermione explained.

"No offense, but why was the Beaumont family so famous?" Draco asked. "My mother said they came from very powerful people…but most purebloods do."

"My great, great so on grandfather was Cadmus Peverell." Hermione said. She gave him a moment while his wheels turned and finally clicked in.

"What hallow was he known for?" Draco asked still a little dazed.

"The resurrection stone." Eron answered.

"So you have the stone?"

"No, it was lost in the war. Harry was the last to have it." Hermione said quietly.

"Now for the point I was getting at: Someone is causing your headaches, Hermione. And I'm not talking about someone who is a nuisance. Someone who knows occlumency is trying to get information out of you, literally. They know who you really are…or suspect at least. That is what I have concluded and, to be safe, I would like for you to be careful of who you are around and be aware of how your head feels around certain people." He paused and waited to see if he wanted to say anything. She only nodded, so he continued, "I know we have discussed this before, but Draco and I have a suspicion of who it may be-"

"Its Anderson, Hermione." Draco said in a flat voice, not being able to contain himself any longer. The sooner she knew the sooner she would be able to keep herself out of harms way.

She let out a sigh. "Draco-"

"You can't say you disagree, Hermione. Every time he is around, you have gotten a headache." Draco insisted. "You're daft if you think it's just a coincidence."

"He hasn't been around every time..." She said quietly. To Draco she looked small and unsure, almost like a child without guidance.

"When she was asleep the other night." Draco concluded looking to Eron, trying to search his eyes for the answers he desperately wanted.

"My only guess is that he can access your thoughts from afar. It is a stretch but I assume he doesn't know the location of your common room?" He asked looking at Hermione.

"He came by yesterday." Hermione said turning to Draco.

"He came to the heads common room?" Eron asked. "May I ask what for?" He looked pointedly at Hermione.

"He wanted to ask me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Did your head hurt when he was talking to you?" Eron asked.

"No" Both Hermione and Draco said at the same time. She looked over at him with a confused expression. He looked at Eron. He hadn't even noticed that he answered before the word left his mouth.

"Did I tell you when I came back in?" Hermione kept her expression on Draco. "I didn't think I had." she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Your head was hurting before that, but you didn't say anything afterwards so I assumed." He held his breath as she looked him over once more with suspicion still evident in her expression. He silently breathed out as she looked back to Eron. He couldn't tell her about himself just yet.

"No, I didn't receive a headache then." She repeated to him.

"Hmm…" He rubbed his temples. "He may have been outside of your dorm that night that you had the headache." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I think we would have known if he was outside." Draco gave him a pointed look. He was hoping Eron understood his point. Draco would have heard him or smelled traces of him when they went outside.

He gave Draco a puzzled look until he understood what he was referring to. He then looked to Hermione. " You need to be careful, please." Eron pleaded with her.

"I will be. Its not like my life hasn't been threatened for the past seven years anyways." She attempted to joke. No one laughed.

"I would like it if you could check in with me. And try to stay with someone you can trust. Harry, Ron, Draco or anyone else you can think of." Eron stretched his legs out and put his head in his hands.

"I don't think Seth would physically hurt me, Professor." Hermione chose her words carefully.

"You don't think he would hurt you?" Draco scoffed. "Are you saying those headaches are like walking on a puffy, white cloud? Pleasant and fun?" Draco said incredulously.

"We don't even know if it's him who is causing them!" Hermione argued back, "And no, they are not pleasant but I don't think he's going to jump out of the shadows and ambush me." She said logically, getting frustrated with how Draco was reacting to this situation.

"You just need to be careful," was all Eron said before giving Draco a warning look.

"I will be. I promise." Hermione said reassuringly. Draco crossed his arms. "And its not like people wont be around when him and I go to the Three Broomsticks." She quietly added.

"You're still going to go with him on a date?" Draco asked, astounded that she would even consider being in the same room as the git.

"Its not a date," She almost blushed. "We are just going to grab a butterbeer. That's _if_ I have time after planning for the Dance and chaperoning the other students." She didn't want him to think she was going to start dating Seth now, some part of her, deep down, wanted it to be him who asked her to grab a drink. They were friends after all. At least she thinks that's why she thought she was feeling that way.

"Unbelievable." He sat back into the couch cushions with a huff, in a pouting way. He reminded Hermione of a two year old but she couldn't help but smirk a tad bit at his ridiculous attitude.

"Why not go with her, Draco?" Eron turned to him. "You know, just to make sure Seth doesn't jump out of the shadows and ambush her." He smirked.

"Do you not agree with me, Eron?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I certainly think that she shouldn't go but we can not stop what she wants to do, we may only assist." He said almost stoically.

"Ok _Dumbledore_, I'm right here. No need to talk as if I'm not." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco was taken aback at the tone she used with the professor. He started to laugh.

"What?" She asked with an annoyed expression.

"You amuse me." Draco simply said resting his right ankle over his left leg.

"Glad to know." Hermione said trying not to grin.

"Ok well, it is settled then, I will go with you and sit elsewhere at the Three Broomsticks to keep an eye on the situation." Draco stood up.

"Just know your boundaries, Draco." Eron warned. "Just because we have these little chats, does not warrant you a ticket out of detention if it ever comes to it that you deserve such a punishment." He gave him a stern look followed by a small smile. "I'm serious about keeping me updated." He said looking at Hermione this time.

"You're always serious about that." She joked. This time he cracked a smile. "I will."

"And so will I." Draco interjected with his pointer finger in the air for a second as if making a mental note.

"Very well. I will see you both next week. Don't forget about the essay." He reminded.

"Its only a half foot on our favorite defense mechanism." Draco said. "Not hard for your brightest students, _Professor_." Draco said as he crossed the threshold between the hallway and Eron's office.

"Is it ok if-"

"Yes, Miss. Granger, you may write more if necessary. Just keep in mind that I have numerous to grade, so not too long please, not that I don't love a well-written and informative paper." He assured her with a smile.

"Thank you. See you next week!" She called behind her shoulder as she scurried to catch up with Draco's long strides.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

_Potter,_

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight. Bring Weasley. _

_D. Malfoy_

Harry stared at the note he held in his hand. '_What does Draco want to meet up for?'_ he thought to himself.

He went down into the common room where Ron was playing exploding snap with one of the fourth years. He had been picking the younger students off, one by one. He seemed to have left wizards chess behind along with the war, and picked up a new hobby.

"Harry." Ginny said, standing up to greet her boyfriend. He descended the last few steps and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. "Come to beat my brother at his own game?" She taunted, wrapping her arm around his waist, leaning into him.

Harry simply smiled and shook his head. "No Gin, I wouldn't want to leave him without some sort of self confidence." He joked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you could take all of his confidence away and he could still rival Malfoy."

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" Ron exclaimed, keeping his eyes trained on the cards, waiting for a duplicate to pop up so he could tap it with his wand before it exploded.

"Never said you were, Mate." Harry laughed, giving his head a slight shake.

"Doing some homework?" Ginny turned towards Harry, lacing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist, giving her another small kiss on the lips this time.

"No, I just received a letter from Malfoy, actually. He wants Ron and I to meet him at the Astronomy Tower in precisely," Harry looked at his muggle watch, "forty-two minutes."

"Wait, Malfoy? Why does he want to meet up?" Ginny said, confusion evident in her voice.

"Couldn't tell you."

"Does that seem weird?" she asked, her face contorted.

"A bit." Harry nodded. "But its probably got something to do with Hermione, if I had to guess."

"Hermione? Why would you guess that?"

"Well, it's the only common ground he and I have really, not to mention Ron. And she had that episode before he informed me to go get her from the infirmary a couple of days ago; therefore more common ground." Harry deduced. He glanced back at Ron who had cheered in triumph when his opponent was too slow, resulting in an exploding stack of cards.

"You cheat!" the fourth year exclaimed.

"Did not!" Ron argued back. He stood up to walk towards Harry and Ginny just as the boy muttered, "prick" underneath his breath.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Malfoy wants to meet with us in the Astronomy Tower in just over half an hour." Harry simply said with a shrug.

"Malfoy? What for?" Ron asked, just as perplexed as Ginny was.

"I guess we'll find out. We should leave soon though. Just because we have no curfew, doesn't mean the professors will be thrilled with us running about the castle." Harry pointed out. Ron, still hesitant, nodded in agreement.

"You'll tell me what he wanted?" Ginny asked with a sly smile.

"Of course." Harry leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss, which made Ron turn away in discomfort.

"All right, lets go." Ron said once Harry released his best friends sister. "You know how I feel about the kissing." He mumbled under his breath.

"You kissed Hermione." Harry said, matter of factly.

"She's not your sister!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not by blood. She is still someone who I do not want to see be snogged by you." Harry defended with a laugh.

"Oh shove off." Ron said with a disgruntled look. Harry tried to hide his chuckle, but failed.

After twenty minutes of quiet whispers between the two and the deep grating of the moving staircases, Harry and Ron were only a floor away from the Astronomy tower when they saw a dark figure up ahead. Each drew their wands and casted _'lumos'_ to see who it was they were ready to face off.

"Malfoy?" Ron looked surprised.

"Who'd you think it was? The Tooth Fairy?" Draco said with a sarcastic grin.

"You know who the Tooth Fairy is?" Harry was surprised, he figured it was a Muggle thing.

"Where do you think the story came from, Potter?" Draco asked in a serious tone. "Although, they don't leave a galleon under your pillow after you lose a tooth; instead, they steal your rotten teeth from your mouth while you're asleep if you eat too many sweets." Draco tried his best to look mockingly scary.

"Well, that's…disturbing." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"The disturbing part is that there is some truth to it." Draco said with a smirk.

"Is not!" Ron retorted.

"I'd lay off those chocolate frogs, Weasley." He winked. Ron absent-mindedly licked his upper molars as the two ahead of him started walking.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked, watching where his feet trailed behind Draco's.

"Wait until we are in the tower." Draco said looking behind Ron to be sure they weren't being followed.

Once they made it up the stairs, Draco shut the door and casted a silencing charm so they could not be overheard.

"Hermione may be in trouble." Draco said bluntly after he turned to face the two Gryffindors.

"What do you mean, 'in trouble'?" Ron's nostrils flared at the hint of anger in his tone.

"I mean exactly what I said. Keep up." Draco was getting annoyed at his repetitiveness.

"Could you be a bit more specific, please?" Harry asked rolling his eyes at the two bickering.

"D' you remember how she went to the infirmary, Potter?" Draco asked Harry, ignoring Ron's confused expression.

"Yes, it was because of a bad headache. She received a vial of pepper up potion for the next morning and she was fine." Harry recapped, mainly for Ron's purpose, but to also make sure he understood what Draco was referring to.

"Fine isn't exactly an appropriate term." Draco tried to figure out how to phrase his next piece of information. "Her headaches have not subsided. They have been more persistent."

"So you're telling me that Hermione has had headaches…and that makes her endangered?" Ron asked, perplexity evident in his voice.

"Enough of the reiterating, Weasley." Draco sounded exasperated. "It's Seth Anderson causing them. He knows about her family history…and I am assuming you two do as well?" Draco almost cursed himself; he hoped he hadn't leaked information that wasn't meant to be news to them.

"How do _you_ know about her family's history?" Harry's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Long story short, we had a little powwow and she informed me of everything." Draco said dully.

"So you know about the resurrection stone?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, he does now." Harry murmured under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. I was informed of its relevance to her family. And somehow, Anderson knows her true identity as well because whenever he is around that is when the headaches begin." Draco tried to explain.

"Seth Anderson, the new seventh year?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes, him." Draco sneered.

"But he wasn't in her room the night she had that really bad headache."  
Harry said. Draco gave him a confused look, wondering how he knew about that night. "She told me in class about it." Harry clarified.

"He knows where our common room is. He doesn't have to be directly next to her to cause them it appears."

"How is he doing it?" Ron asked. To Draco's amusement, it was a valid question.

"Occlumency." Draco simply answered.

Harry winced; he remembered when he had to take private occlumency lessons from Snape and how painful some of those sessions were. "Is she experiencing any flashbacks or images or anything of the sorts?"

"If so she hasn't said. Only when she had that dream, I think." Draco tried to recall.

"I wonder how much of it was her dream or, if its Seth, how much he was controlling." Harry said aloud.

"Good question, Potter." Draco praised with a nod. "I'll ask her when I see her in the morning."

"Why don't we do the questioning? We are her friends." Ron said using his thumb to motion between him and Harry.

"I consider her a friend too, Weasley. And I feel that it may be mutual." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Plus, Malfoy was with her that night, Ron; neither of us were. And I don't think she meant for you to know about it." Harry said hesitantly. He didn't want to upset Ron, but he knew where Draco stood in Hermione's life now. He sensed that there was more to Draco's side of the story, based off of how he acted when Hermione was in the hospital wing, but felt it was a bad idea to ask with Ron present.

Ron just grumbled a muffled reply and crossed his arms.

"Try and see if you can get anymore information about what exactly happened that night, then let us know." Harry said.

"I wanted to tell you two this information so you could also keep an eye out for anything." Draco said, almost in a questioning tone.

"We appreciate the heads up. We will let you know if we notice anything if you carry through with the same courtesy." Harry gave him a single nod before heading towards the door. "Come on Ron."

Ron walked passed Draco as if he were a dog circling an intruder. Draco stared right back with a straight look, not giving Ron the satisfaction of showing that he found Ron's actions a bit strange.

"Potter, a minute?" Draco asked looking at Harry, whose hand was on the door, about to push it open. "Alone."

"Um, alright." Harry nodded. He told Ron he would see him back at the common room, but Draco assured it would only take a minute. Ron walked out, not in the best of moods, and waited on the bottom of the steps.

Harry closed the door behind Ron and Draco made sure the silencing charm was still in place before he began to tell Harry what was on his mind.

"I know you care a lot about Hermione, and I want you to know that you can trust me. I wont hurt her or let anything happen to her. I'm sort of incapable of letting that happen." Draco finished almost sheepishly, not looking at Harry but out onto the grounds.

"What do you mean, you're '_incapable_'?" Harry asked.

"I mean that the Veela in me wont let me hurt her nor will it allow me to stand by and watch her get hurt." Draco said quickly pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're a Veela?" Harry looked like he was unsure.

"Part Veela." Draco corrected. "And I think-"

"Hermione is your mate?" Harry finished.

Draco just looked up at Harry without speaking. His eyes told Harry all he needed to know.

"You care about her though. It isn't just the Veela." Harry almost grinned.

"How do you reckon?" Draco didn't want to admit the truth.

"Veelas care about their mate and want to protect them with their lives but mainly for territorial sake. You are only part Veela and don't seem to have the territory problem that full Veelas have; ergo, you care about her. You want her to be safe for other reasons as opposed to just being able to claim her. Which, for the record, I will have to have a serious talk with you about that if it ever comes up." Harry warned.

"Wait, you're ok with this?" Draco asked incredulously, completely ignoring what Harry said about caring about her.

"I can tell you care about her, regardless of the Veela that is present. You blasted our bloody professor into a wall for Merlin's sake." Harry motioned to the wall to his right to emphasize his point.

"He was about to-" Draco began, but Harry put his hand up and talked over him.

"I know what he was about to do but I know that you and I both know Hermione can handle herself." Harry assured.

"You were willing to test that by allowing her to get thrown into an oblivion?" Draco's voice was disbelieving.

"An oblivion?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "Look at yourself and how your talking," He half smiled, "if this isn't demonstrating what I'm talking about then I'm not sure what would."

Draco stood and thought for a moment before he felt Harry claps his shoulder with his hand.

"You shouldn't have to think about it, Mate." Harry opened the door and was halfway through before he turned and said, "I know you care about her and I trust you to take care of her. So you better do just that."

The door shut leaving Draco by himself in pondering disarray.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

A/N:

So I have been slammed with work and school. All I ask is that you all hang in there with me and continue to let me know what you think. Questions, comments, and ideas are always so very welcome! I tend to come across writers block, so if there's more of a character or theme etc. you wish to see, please let me know!

Happy Reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hermione, we're going to be late for the carriages." Draco called up from the kitchen. He was prodding Tigger's stretched out belly with his toe while Tigger purred and tried to stretch even more. Draco chuckled at the kitten and looked up when Hermione came downstairs.

"Some one is impatient this morning." She mumbled as she grabbed her purple scarf from the living room chair, wrapping it around her neck.

"And someone is a little more dressed up than she should be when going on a date with someone who is going to be her demise." Draco said narrowing his eyes at Hermione's black dress pants and fitted white blouse. She had on a sight dab of make-up and her hair was as curly as ever but in tamed loose tendrils.

Draco wished he could compliment on how nice she did look today but knew it would weird her out too much. Sure they were close but he didn't want to give away his feelings just yet.

Little did he know, he was the one in the back of her mind while she was getting ready, not Seth. She convinced herself that she wanted to look professional while on their first head assignment: to chaperone the Hogsmeade trip.

"Its not a date, Draco. Just drinks. And its only if I find time in between getting decorations for the ball and having lunch with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Not to mention finding a dress for the ball." She waved her hand dismissing him. "So odds are its not going to happen."

"You're having lunch with the Gryffindor's?" He asked, pausing momentarily. He assumed that they would be together all day chaperoning.

"Yes. You may join if you would like." She gave him a small smile. "You are one of my friends now after all." She turned and grabbed her purse off of the counter so he didn't see her slightly reddened cheeks.

"Um…no. Thank you though." He added in. "I appreciate the offer but there are some things I must take care of." He said slowly.

"Thant doesn't sound ominous at all." Hermione teased.

"Nothing you need to worry about." He reassured with a smile.

"Mhmm." She quirked her eyebrow before walking towards the portrait, "Be a good kitty, Tigger."

The cat looked over at her before continuing his pounce on the tassel on the throw pillow.

The two walked to the front of the castle, where the Hogsmeade group was meeting.

"Mione!" Someone yelled as the two neared the growing horde of students.

"Ginny." Hermione smiled. She started to head towards the trio but stopped and looked at Draco. "Coming?" She asked as she watched him stare at the three.

"Um, no..." He started to say but she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him behind her. She didn't notice the sly grin on Ginny's face as she brought Draco to a halt in front of Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Morning." Draco awkwardly nodded to the group.

"Morning Malfoy." Harry grinned. Ron looked at Harry with a questioning look, wondering if he had lost his mind. Just because Malfoy told them that Hermione was potentially in danger, didn't make him part of their group.

"So where are you guys heading once we get to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Honeydukes." Harry and Ron said together. Ginny and Hermione started to laugh and Draco eventually joined in with Ron and Harry. Not three minutes later Professor McGonagall arrived to give her speech. She checked the permission slips from the third years and sent the group on their way.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, just inform the shop keepers that your purchases for the ball are for Hogwarts and that they may bill me when they can."

The two nodded and followed the rest of the group, taking up the rear of the convoy of carriages.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"So, decorations are just about done, we can pick up what we ordered next week. Now I just need to find a dress." Hermione ticked off on her fingers.

"You have over a month, Hermione." Draco assured.

"I guess, but I don't want to be left with the last of what's left." She stated.

Draco was kind of surprised she was so concerned with a dress. She usually didn't seem the type to fret over it.

To be honest, Hermione was anxious about this ball. It was probably the last of the balls she would ever attend, especially at Hogwarts. And for some reason she wanted to make sure she looked her best. She wanted to go out with a bang.

"We have about three hours left until we have to start heading back." Draco simply stated, looking at his pocket watch.

"Three hours? What time is it?" Hermione was surprised that time went by so quickly.

"Half-past three."

"Shoot!" She looked frantically around to see where they were. "I need to get to the Three Broomsticks to meet Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Can we meet up at six outside of Zonkos?" she looked up to Draco.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded. He forgot he was going to scope out Seth to see what he was up to on his day out of the castle; if he was still here that is. "Hermione?" He asked as she started to turn away. She turned back to look at him. "Please don't meet up with Seth, he's not safe to be around." Draco asked, pleading with his eyes.

"Don't worry, Draco. I don't think I'll even have time." She smiled up at him, warmed at the thought of him caring for her safety. "I'll see you at six!" She waved to him as she hurriedly walked across the street.

Draco lifted his hand for a brief moment before turning in the opposite direction. He pulled out a map, he had grabbed earlier, and casted a tracking spell. He saw Seth's name light up over by Zonko's joke shop. He headed in that direction until he stood in front of the door, he spotted Seth, his back to Draco as he purchased a few items it seemed. Draco hid in the shadows casted by the side of the alleyway, until Seth came out.

Draco stealthily followed him to the next few shops he stopped at. So far there was nothing too out of the ordinary. The herbology shop, the bookstore, the Quidditch supply store, but the last was a bit odd. He headed straight from the Quidditch store to Hogs Head. He stopped in, spoke with the new bartender, and then handed him a few coins in exchange for something that resembled a small bottle. Seth slipped it in one of the other bags before nodding to the bartender and departing. Draco wondered what he was up to. He looked at his pocket watch and noticed he still had an hour and a half before he had to meet Hermione.

Before Draco could look back up to where he suspected Seth to be, he heard screams and shouts coming from about fifty meters away. He looked up and saw a massive cloud of grey-black smoke billowing towards him. He took off in that direction, praying that Hermione was still safe at the Three Broomsticks.

He sprinted straight in the direction and tried to use a visibility spell to see what was in front of him but to no avail. All he could hear were shrieks of panic and concern as he tried to direct people and students to safety. He casted another clearing charm which only cleared a few square feet but enough to see that in front of him that some people were on the ground, gasping for fresh air. He was suddenly grateful for his Veela protected senses. He helped up the nearest people and dragged them out to the clear fresh air, then ran back in for a few more people. About thirty minutes later the smoke was almost cleared up except for one concentrated area, Draco had dragged out the last few of the students. He stopped to catch his breath and noticed that all of the students and adults were now standing and drinking small cups of water, which was handed to them by the bar tender, he saw in Hogs Head; The same one that was talking to Seth.

"Shit!" He cursed out loud, earning him a few glances. He lost Seth. Then he put two and two together. Seth went to Zonko's joke shop and had purchased something, the smoke…

'_A diversion,'_. Draco thought,"Damn, he's better than I thought." This time he stated out loud. Seth knew Draco was following him, so he created an interruption to distract Draco. But why?

Then it dawned on him. "Hermione…" He started running towards the Three Broomsticks, veela instincts kicking in.

"Oi! Malfoy!" He heard someone yell. He turned and saw that it was Ron who had yelled his name. Running up next to the red head was his sister and her famous boyfriend.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco demanded.

"She said she was going to go to the bookstore, then meet up with you later." He said dismissively. "What was the smoke about?" Ron asked still looking over Draco's head to the remains of the dark cloud.

"You left her alone?" Draco asked bewildered. "How long ago Weasley?" Draco refrained from shaking him, assuming it wouldn't get him his answer and quicker.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked back at his sister and best friend.

"A little over twenty minutes ago. Why?" Ginny asked looking between Ron and Draco.

Draco cursed under his breath and without answering, He took off once more at a sprinting pace, this time turning to the right, heading for the bookstore, hoping that she would be there. Then he remembered his tracking map and went to reach for it in his pocket, but it wasn't there. It must have fallen out while her was pulling people out of the smoke. He started to run faster.

Once he got there he threw the door open, as many surprised faces looked up at him he didn't see the one he was looking for.

"Hermione Granger, has she come in here?" Draco frantically asked.

"Who, dear?" The woman at the front desk asked, lowering her thick book.

"Hermione Gra- The war-" He realized he was getting nowhere. No one in here knew whom he was talking about. He turned back out the door to try the only other place he could think of. The place where Anderson thought he was going to meet Hermione.

Draco ran faster at the thought of him being near her. He knew other people were going to be around but Seth was smart. He knew how to get around the obvious barriers. Including the ones in her mind.

He almost breathed out a sigh in relief when he could make out the Three Broomsticks up ahead but he knew he wasn't in the clear yet. Not until he saw Hermione safe and away from Seth.

Once he got there he threw open the doors yet again and saw a crowd of people, loud and some highly intoxicated. He searched for her amongst the throng of people in the small pub. Then he saw him.

Seth was sitting at a booth far in the back, out of sight from most but no one was across from him that Draco could see. His face was one of concentration.

"That's never a good sign." Draco murmured to himself as he quickly walked over to his table. He took note of two empty tankards at the seat across from him. As soon as Draco rounded on the table, his stomach sank making him almost nauseous.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Draco demanded, bending down next to Hermione, who was lying on the opposite bench, unconscious. He could smell strong alcohol on her as if she was doused in it.

Seth looked up at Draco with a surprised expression. He was caught off guard at how fast Draco had moved to the table.

"I said what did you _do_?" Draco growled this time, rounding on Seth, grabbing the neck of his shirt.

"Malfoy!" Harry ran up and grabbed Draco, pulling him away from the other student. "Don't do anything rash. If you lose your badge, you wont be able to protect her any better." Harry quietly said after he quickly cast a concealment charm over their little corner of the pub, so as not to cause a disturbance. He silently thanked Hermione for showing him how to while they were on the run from Voldemort. He then looked at Seth. "Explain yourself Anderson." Harry said pressing his wand to Seth's throat.

"What happened to 'don't do anything rash'?" Draco mumbled, now hovering over Hermione. He shook her a few times, but to no avail.

"I haven't got a badge to lose." Harry said to Draco, "I wont ask again Anderson."

"She'll wake up." Seth Sneered. "She just drank a little too much, is all. I wasn't about to carry her across the grounds."

"Hermione wouldn't get drunk, especially not with some random kid." Harry sneered at the seventh year.

"Looks like you've assumed wrong, Potter. But you would know, wouldn't you. You've seen her well over a healthy limit, haven't you." He raised his eyebrows in a mocking way at Harry.

"What is he talking about, Potter?" Draco asked, not moving from Hermione's side. He put his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. Normal. She shifted slightly.

"He's been in her head, Malfoy. You were right." Harry said never taking his eyes or wand off of Seth. "Take her to the castle. Ron and Ginny are already on their way alerting McGonagall about the smoke."

"You caused the smoke too, didn't you?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure what your talking about, Malfoy." Seth kept his eyes on Harry.

"Bullshit, you-"

"Malfoy, she needs to see Pomfrey. Go." Harry looked back at Draco. Draco turned in time to see Seth put his hand in his pocket while Harry was briefly distracted, but he was too fast for Draco to be able warn Harry before the raven haired boy was thrown into the booth's wall. Seth shot out of the back door before either of the guys could react. Draco walked over to help Harry up as people turned and started to talk loudly about what they just saw. Apparently the charm hadn't completely silenced the small area.

"We need to find him." Draco said.

"No time. We can't do anything regardless if we do find him. We have no proof." Harry tried to reason, accepting the hand Draco offered. "Thanks." He muttered.

Draco bent down and easily picked Hermione up in his arms. Harry glanced up at Draco impressed.

"Veela." They both said before quickly exiting the pub, leaving a wake of confused and gossiping people.

The two made their way to the carriages. Once there, Draco laid Hermione on the bench letting her head rest on his lap. Harry sat across from the two and looked at his best friend in the arms of an old nemesis turned almost friend.

"Thank you." Draco looked up at Harry with confusion. "For realizing what was happening. Ron and I weren't thinking when we let her go off on her own." Harry clarified. "If we hadn't ran into you we would never have realized what was going on."

Draco just nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hermione started to stir.

"Hermione." Draco breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes fluttered open.

"Draco?" She looked next to her, "Harry?" What-" She tried to raise her head but instantly winced in pain and put her hand to her head.

"What is it?" Draco said concerned flooding his voice. But he already knew what was hurting her, because it was hurting him too.

She let out a pained cry, resting her had back down. "My head. What happened?" She asked closing her eyes.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Mione." Harry said kneeling down towards her.

"I was with you…and Ginny and Ron." She winced again, "And then…Seth." Her eyes widened a bit.

"What about him, Hermione?" Draco asked. He was trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"He was there…after you left." Hermione motioned to Harry, wincing again.

Draco placed his hand on the side of Hermione's cheek. "Rest until we can get you healed, then we'll talk." He looked up at Harry who moved back around to his side of the carriage. He nodded his approval at Draco.

Once they arrived to the castle, McGonagall was already outside waiting for any students who needed assistance from the smoke escapade.

"What is this about?" McGonagall exclaimed, rushing over to Harry and Draco, who was holding Hermione. Harry began to talk but their Headmistress interrupted, "Clearly the smoke didn't cause this. Never mind, take her to Professor Eron."

Harry gave Draco a look but Draco just walked as fast as he could up to his DADA professor's bedchambers.

"Draco? Mr. Potter? What Happened to her?" Eron asked once the two arrived to his office. "Come. Lay her down on the couch."

"What couch, Professor?" Harry asked looking around the couch-less office

Eron just opened his mouse hole as he did multiple times for Draco and Hermione. Harry just nodded, impressed. He then walked over and helped Draco set Hermione down on the couch.

"Draco, hold her hand or give her some sort of contact. It will help her healing process." Draco nodded, understanding that it had something to do with their bond, but he wasn't exactly sure how it would help. He would have to ask Eron later. Eron walked back to his office to grab a vial. "We need to wake her up."

"She woke up in the carriage but I didn't want her strain herself." Draco said as he positioned her head on a pillow on his lap once again. He mindlessly moved his fingers through her silky hair. "Hermione." He gently coaxed. "Hermione, wake up." He tried again. She began to twitch and her eyes slowly opened. This time Hermione wasn't so careful with getting up.

"Where am I?" She shot up from Draco's lap. She instantly groaned and set her head back on his lap. He, too, winced when his head started to pound and he felt a slight wave of nausea along with his potential mate. He realized that his pain was muffled through their bond but if he was feeling that much pain then he didn't want to imagine how much pain Hermione was in.

'_Seth Anderson is a dead man…'_ Draco thought to himself.

"You need to stay relaxed Hermione." Eron urged. "Drink this." He handed her the small vial. "Don't worry, it's pepper-up potion."

Draco helped her tip the contents of the vial into her mouth. She swallowed the thick potion and instantly felt a bit better. She went to sit up but Draco tried to convince her otherwise.

"I'm ok." She said in a hoarse voice. "I'm fine." She tried to reassure him, but Draco knew otherwise. He guided her up so she was leaning against him, her head in the crook of his shoulder. He placed his arm around her shoulders in a protective manner.

"We need you to try and tell us what you can remember, Hermione." Eron said sitting across from her after he handed her a cup of hot peppermint tea. She took a sip as she sat there trying to remember all she could.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were saying goodbye at the Three Broomsticks and I was finishing my butterbeer as I went back over my list for the ball. Seth came and sat across from me and pushed another butterbeer towards me. I told him I was about to go but he insisted I stay and have a drink. I did tell him I would try to after all." Hermione looked away from the three pairs of eyes that were staring at her, in embarrassment. She should have heeded Draco's warning. She would never have agreed to try and meet Seth if she knew the outcome.

"I knew I could already feel my inhibition slipping from the first one so I planned to just milk that one until he left. Then I don't remember much after that; just pain, a lot of pain in my head. He asked me about my parents." She stared at her cup. "I wasn't sure why but I think I blacked out after that. We moved tables though." She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

"That's right. We were at the table to the right of the bar. We found you way in the back on the left hand side though. That private booth we saw Cho and Cedric at in fourth year." Harry reminisced.

"I don't remember physically moving though…" Hermione looked up at Harry.

"How many butterbeers did you have?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the right.

"One with Harry, Ron, and Ginny and I don't know how much of the second one I had. I thought I only took a few sips." Hermione lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip of the comforting liquid inside.

"Bastard." Draco cursed. He brought his other hand up to his head and rubbed his temples.

"What is it?" Eron asked, curious about his sudden mood swing.

"I was following Anderson around Hogsmeade today and he went into Hogs Head and gave the bartender some money in exchange for a small bottle." Draco said flatly.

"You think that's what caused her head to hurt?" Harry asked.

"No, he used it to get Hermione intoxicated so he could poke around in her head. Who knows how long he was using occlumency on her!" Draco yelled. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. When he opened them Harry stared in wonder at the blonde. Draco just stared back, raising his eyebrow.

"Your eyes." Hermione then said, feebly picking her head up off of Draco's shoulder. "They're silver."

Draco quickly snapped his eyes shut and turned his head away from her. He couldn't tell her he was a veela yet. He couldn't force her into a relationship because he knew she wouldn't reject him or make him find another mate. She was too warm-hearted for that; And too sacrificial. He wanted her feelings to be true. He had to win her heart first.

"Trick of the light." He stated quietly. He rubbed at them and took in more deep, calming breaths. Hermione frowned but rested her head back on Draco's chest.

"She reeked of alcohol when I got there." Draco said to Eron and Harry. There were two empty jugs on her side of the table."

"Could one of them have been his?" Harry asked.

"Unlikely." Draco nodded. "And I doubt he moved Hermione's original glass with them, from when she was with you." He was trying to keep his temper in check. "You don't remember moving tables?" He asked Hermione.

"No…" She stared off "I just know we did."

"They both were probably full of whatever he had in that bottle." Eron said logically.

Draco sighed and looked down as Her eyes started to droop. He quickly grabbed the teacup that was slowly being tipped to one side and placed it on the table in front of him. She stirred a bit.

"We need to get you to bed, Hermione." Draco said quietly. She just nodded.

"She'll need some pepper-up potion for when she wakes back up. I'll send some for you too, Draco." He nodded at Draco in a knowing fashion.

Draco understood what he was implying. Their bond would cause Draco to feel some pain as well.

"Her pain will likely be worse when she wakes up. The effects of the alcohol haven't even begun to ware off yet. Her pain now is most likely from the amount of prodding her head received. Probably also why she may have passed out in the pub." Eron said solemnly, causing Draco to clench his jaw. Eron sensed the change in mood and tried to reassure the veela. "She's ok now though, Draco. You can relax."

Draco didn't trust himself to speak; afraid he may lash out in anger. So he leaned down to pick Hermione up once again and headed for the office door.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry nodded, grateful for his help.

"Like I told Hermione and Draco: Outside of my office it is Professor, inside its Eron." He smiled at Harry. "Take care you two and please do write me tomorrow of her status. I'll have some elves bring up those potions."

The boys nodded and set off for the Heads common room.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

AN:

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully the next chapter will clear up some questions for the group! If you have any questions, comments, or ideas, please let me know, I really look forward to hearing how you guys felt about this chapter.

Happy Reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Once inside the common room, Harry helped Draco move Hermione onto the couch. They both agreed to stay there until morning. Harry offered to go grab some food from the kitchens seeing as Dinner was probably just about finishing up. He also owled Ginny and Ron, using Eros, before he left to let them know things were ok. Once he returned with three trays full of food he sat in the chair opposite of where Draco was sitting on the floor by Hermione's head, and dug in.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't eat much. He was on high alert because Seth knew where their common room was and he got into her head once before while she was sleeping in her room. He was worried it could happen again. He stood up and quickly grabbed something from the kitchen and sat back down. He unscrewed the top from Hermione's fire whiskey and took a big swig from it.

"You ok, mate?" Harry asked trying not to be too judgmental. He knew Draco must have been stressed from what happened to Hermione. He had to keep reminding himself that Hermione could possibly become Draco's mate and Draco was an extra set of eyes on her. Harry was thankful for him, frankly.

"What did Seth mean when he said you knew what it was like to see Hermione 'well over the healthy limit'?" Draco asked looking out of the window wall, still able to appreciate the cool breeze coming in. He turned to look at Harry after a moment of complete silence.

"Hermione had a rough time while we were on the run from Voldemort." Harry began. "We all did, but it took a toll on Hermione eventually. She never has been one to share her feelings easily. She often tried to push her feelings aside to make Ron and I feel better." Harry stopped, looking for his next set of words. "Ron left shortly before we arrived at your manner." He noticed Draco sharply turn away. Suspecting it had something to do with the horrid memory of watching his aunt torture Hermione, he didn't bother asking. "She didn't adjust well. It was just she and I for a while and we were constantly under an abnormal trance when we wore Voldemort's locket, which contained part of his soul."

"She was wearing it one night and I was on guard outside of the tent. About three hours in, I thought I heard a weird noise coming from the tent but I realized it was her crying. This was normal once Ron had left but after thirty minutes of it I heard a crash, so I ran in thinking…I don't know really, just that she needed me."

"When I walked in she was crumpled on the floor with her head in her hands, one of them was bleeding. I saw a broken bottle near her feet and recognized it as Ron's single malt whiskey that he had left behind. She was in hysterics. She wouldn't respond to me, didn't even acknowledge I was there." Harry paused, lost in the memory burned in his head.

Draco silently passed him the fire whiskey and Harry took a gulp, wincing at the burn.

"Thanks." He passed it back and Draco mirrored Harry's action, taking another drink. "It wouldn't have been half as bad if it weren't for the fact that it was almost twice the size of a regular bottle and Ron had never cracked the seal. She drank just about the whole thing and was unresponsive. She just cried and screamed. I had never seen anyone act like that. I was convinced that the soul in the locket had completely taken over. I knew it was lethal for her to have consumed that much straight liquor in such a small increment of time; she's not a very large human being. So I looked in her bag for what seemed like forever for anything that would help and found the vial labeled 'Ipecac'. Muggles use it to-"

"Induce vomiting." Draco finished. "It was used by wizzards in the magical world to prevent death after swallowing a fatal potion. It never worked though because it didn't stand a chance against magic." He kept his eyes trained on the warm fire next to Harry.

"Right." Harry agreed slowly. "Why she had it I wasn't sure, but now that you mention that, she probably thought it could be useful incase we consumed something deadly. She was like Mary Poppins with that bag of hers." Harry laughed out loud at this, shaking his head.

"Like what?" Draco asked finally turning his head to give Harry a confused look.

"She- you know what? It's not important." Harry continued on with the story. "I got the locket from around her neck and forced the vial into her mouth, and it worked almost instantaneously. She sobered up long enough to look at me in confusion and then ran out into the woods to get rid of almost everything she had consumed those past few days."

"After she came back in, she collapsed against me and cried again for what seemed like two hours. She knew she had lost control and I think it scared her. Between having to send her parents to Australia with no recollection of her, and Ron leaving, for what could have been forever, she felt like she had completely lost control of her life. I have never been so afraid for her in my life. I know she is a strong person and could give Voldemort a run for his money when it came to defense but the mental state is a whole separate story." It was Harry's turn to take a drink and gaze off into space.

"That's something that has troubled you a lot then, yeah?" Draco stated more so than asked. Harry nodded, wincing again at the burn in this throat.

"It was like watching the Hermione I knew die for a moment and get replaced with a crazed, demonic stranger."

Draco nodded in response and looked at the bottle that was a little more than three-fourths empty. "So Anderson fished that out of your memories. What do you think he was looking for in Hermione's?" Draco had to refrain from growling at the thought of Seth in Hermione's head again.

"I dunno." Harry said, slurring his words.

"It would make more sense if it was you he was trying to get at. You know, being the 'chosen one'." Draco used his fingers to air-quote everyone's favorite name for the famous wizard.

"Well she is a hero too." Harry pointed at Draco using his finger and the bottle clasped in his hand.

"That she is." Draco thought back to the war that was held right outside of the castle. He remembered shooting fake curses at the light side while secretly hoping for the downfall of the dark side. He almost laughed at the fact that the notorious bad guy, Lucius Malfoy, even didn't bother cursing the light side; instead he inconspicuously aimed for the death eaters that he, for so long, fought with.

"Drink?" Harry asked trying to steady himself. He lifted the bottle, offering it to Draco.

"Mate, you're a light weight. I think even Hermione would beat you in a drinking contest." Draco joked, but was also somewhat serious.

Harry just shrugged in response and took one last drink before lying on the ground, bottle still sitting erect in his hand. Draco stood up and grabbed it out of his hand before he sat back down leaning his head back so it was barely touching Hermione's shoulder.

Draco couldn't refrain from looking behind him at the girl only inches away from his head. He took note of the crinkle between her eyebrows and her rapid eye movement under her eyelids. He listened to her heartbeat, noting that it was slightly faster than it should be. He lifted his hand and rested it on top of hers, running his fingers through her silk curls. She rolled over, pressing herself closer to Draco, and released a sigh of contentment, relaxing her muscles. She was no longer rapidly breathing or twitching, just simply lying there in peace. Draco smiled to himself until he looked at the vial on the coffee table. He silently made a promise that he was going to be there for Hermione and do his best to protect her from whatever Seth Anderson was plotting.

Looking at the almost empty bottle, Draco downed the last of the burning liquid and rested his head back on the couch. His eyes fluttered closed and sleep eventually over took him.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Draco?" Hermione mumbled when the sun shined through the window wall, reflecting off of her ivory skin. She blinked open her eyes and looked around her. She noticed Harry on the floor by the fire and Draco's upper torso slouched over the couch she was currently laying on, his head close to hers. She tried shaking Draco awake again but to no avail.

"Harry?" She tried calling out to her raven-haired best friend, but the sound made her cringe. He only stirred slightly before rolling over onto his side. She sighed and glanced around. That's when she saw the empty fire whiskey bottle on the floor by Draco's feet. She rolled her eyes and fully sat up but soon regretted it. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp and put her hand to her head. She waited a few more minutes as it ebbed away and then she sat up slowly this time, leaving a small lingering pain.

Once she was up on her feet she made her way to the kitchen, picking up the empty bottle on her way, and began to take out some pans to make breakfast. As soon as her hand grasped the pan handle under the sink, the pain from the previous day all came crashing down on her and the pan fell from her hands on to the wooden floor. She collapsed onto the floor and grabbed her head in pain.

"Hermione?" Draco frantically asked as his head shot up from the couch. He winced in pain and looked around for the missing brunette. He spotted her on the kitchen floor and rose as fast as he could, grabbing the two vials of pepper-up potion off the table. On his quick jog over to Hermione, he popped the cork off of both of them and downed the one in his right hand, grimacing at the too sweet and tangy taste. As soon as he got to her, he kneeled down and gently grasped the back of her head, tilting it back to ease the liquid into her mouth. Her eyes shot open in surprise before she realized what was going on. She lifted her hand to Draco's and finished guiding the potion into her mouth. She swallowed and immediately felt some relief. She was surprised the potion didn't take longer to work as it usually did.

Draco almost chuckled. He felt her confusion as if it was a feeling of his own, but knew better. He also knew that it wasn't the potion that instantly made her feel some relief but his touch when she reached up and clasped her hand around his.

"You're smirking, and it is making me want to hurt you." She grumbled out, putting her head between her knees. This time Draco really did laugh as he leaned back against the counter. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it in soothing circles for a few seconds before Harry sauntered over.

"Er…D' you have another one of those?" Harry said pointing to the empty vials on the floor.

Both Hermione and Draco laughed. Harry sat on the floor across from the other two and rubbed at his head.

"What a night, man." Harry said. Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry before turning her questioning gaze to Draco.

"Fun night, boys?" She asked.

"I don't drink and tell." Draco smirked up at Harry.

Harry let out a low chuckle and grabbed the pan, which had woken him up, from the floor next to Hermione. "Breakfast anyone?" He asked twirling the pan in his hands.

Hermione let out a groan. Food sounded so good until she made her way into the kitchen. She internally wondered what it was that triggered her headache on her journey from the couch to the kitchen. She felt fine somewhat functional on the couch but as soon as she made it a few feet…

"Mione?" Harry asked, disrupting her thoughts. "What would you like from the kitchens?"

"You're going to walk down to the kitchens?" She asked incredulously. He looked down right awful, to put it nicely.

"No, I'm going to order breakfast." He said.

"How will you do that?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your owl." Harry shrugged. "Apparently that's how some of the students last year received food when they were hiding out in the Room of Requirements from the death eaters who invaded the castle. At least that's what Neville told me. I guess we'll find out."

Draco shrugged and called Eros. Not a minute later the bird swooped down from his room and landed on the floor near Draco.

"He stays in your room all day?" Hermione asked.

"No, its only nine in the morning. He's usually not up and about until eleven." Draco smirked again and ran his fingers down the pepper colored feathers. He nipped Draco's fingers and hooted softly. Hermione reached out and was about to pet him when he leaned into her hand and rubbed his head on the backs of her fingers. "I think he likes you." Draco stated.

"What can I say? I have a way with animals." She smiled and continued to pet him while Harry wrote a letter to the elves. "Speaking of animals, has anyone seen Tigger?"

"He did curl up with you for a bit but got up around three in the morning." Draco said looking around the counter for the kitten.

"You were up at three in the morning?" Hermione turned to him.

"No, but you kept…mumbling in your sleep and I wanted to make sure you weren't in pain." Draco said half truthfully. Truth was, he was always aware of when she was in pain, he could feel it too. But he didn't want to tell her that whenever she made the slightest noise in her sleep, he instantly turned to protective mode and wouldn't fall back asleep until she was resting peacefully. For that to happen, he usually had to rub her shoulder or slide his fingers through her hair for her to relax. He knew his touch was comforting to her. He just wished he could tell her why without negative repercussions.

"Oh...thank you." She mumbled, hiding her crimson cheeks and faint smile.

Harry finished sending his letter to the kitchens and began to bustle around the kitchen, making coffee for Hermione, Draco and himself. He knew how Hermione was with her coffee and was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't in a raging mood this morning with the headache and all.

"Here you are. Splash of cream and four sugar cubes, and black for Draco." Harry almost grimaced at the thought of drinking the strong bitter liquid with nothing to tame the bold flavor. He liked just a splash of cream in his, no sugar. "You know we need to talk about yesterday, Hermione."

"I'm not sure what there is to talk about." She shrugged, turning the cup around and around on the table.

"Why don't we start with what Anderson did to you?" Draco gritted out from between his teeth.

"I already told you, I remember him coming to my table and offering me a butterbeer." Hermione glanced up at Draco. He was pondering something…or pretending to at least.

"So he had it in his possession before he gave it to you? He didn't order it in front of you?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"No, he already had it."

"He must have slipped that vial of whatever it was he picked up from that bartender, into her drink then." Draco rubbed his head. He was getting more frustrated at hearing her recount the day prior.

"Draco?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. He just eased into her touch and the calming effect it had on him.

"I want you to always be with someone you trust, Hermione. We'll have a trade off system…or-or a buddy system. I don't know, just please do me-us a favor and don't venture off by yourself unless its in here or the bathroom." Draco urged, silently pleading with his eyes.

"Ok. You have my word." She put her hand up in a 'scouts honor' gesture.

"You better keep it." He said in a mocking way but there was a definite serious tone underneath it.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

The day came and went for the teenagers and soon it was almost time for dinner. Hermione and Harry went to talk to Ron and Ginny about what had happened. Despite Draco's internal feelings, he said he was going to hang around and work on his essay for a bit.

Around seven thirty, he took a break from writing to grab something quick to eat. He didn't feel like conversing with Blaise or Pansey so he wrote them a note saying he would see them in class the next day. He put on his shiny black shoes and grabbed his wand before heading out to the kitchens. He knew the elves would be busy with cleaning up from dinner but he hoped they would have a few things left over that he could grab.

Draco made a slight detour up to the seventh floor to do a cognitive check on Hermione. He walked by the Gryffindor common room slowly to see if he could get a read on her. After a few moments of trying, he started to get frustrated. Then it occurred to him, she was probably in the Great Hall with the rest of the school. He felt like an idiot for not thinking about that. He turned around and was about to round the corner when he saw a figure up ahead walking towards him.

His blood started to boil at the sight of who it was, only a few meters in front of him.

"Good evening, Malfoy." Seth smirked up at Draco.

"What are you doing near the Gryffindor common room, Anderson?" Draco seethed out between clenched teeth.

"I could ask you the same, Malfoy." He retorted, stopping just out of arms reach from Draco.

"I am Head Boy, I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you." Draco calmly stated, clenching his hands. "But I will not ask you again, why are you snooping around the entrance to Gryffindor common room?"

Seth just smirked back at him without uttering a word.

And that's when Draco lost it. Completely disregarding his own wand, he grabbed Seth by the collar of his white button up shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"If you ever harm Hermione, let alone put a hand on her, again, so help you Merlin. I will completely overlook my head duties and the entirety of my 8th year to rip your limbs off with my bare hands." Draco could feel Seth's quick breaths on his own face, as his was just centimeters away. After receiving, again, no response, Draco shoved him harder into the wall. Seth just smiled as if he was in on some secret joke.

"What the _hell_ are you smirking at Anderson?" Draco snarled out.

"The famous _Draco Malfoy_ has found his Veela mate in none other than _the_ Hermione Granger." Seth sneered with a hint of disdain in his voice.

Draco's grip loosened a bit in surprise and Seth just let out a low taunting laugh.

"How did you know about that?" Draco asked, more in surprise than in anger.

"You should really stop with the questions, Malfoy. It makes you look desperate." He lifted his shoulders out of Draco's grip, which wasn't too difficult seeing as Draco was still surprised. He brushed off the invisible dirt from his sleeves and walked a little ways past Draco and pivoted. "But if you must know, your eyes turn a magnificent silver when you're in defense mode of Hermione." Seth goaded.

At the sound of Hermione's name, Draco snapped out of his surprise of being discovered and rounded on Seth. "You seem knowledgeable about Veelas." Draco walked back around to pass by him. Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Then you should know how lethal we can be when someone threatens our mate." Draco said in a deathly calm voice before he silently made his way back down the corridor.

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*

A/N

I know I apologize all the time for being so delayed in my updates, and I continue to be sorry! I hope you liked this chapter! And don't forget that the pictures of Hermione's, Draco's, and Harry's pets are up on my profile page. Just click the link and it will open up on a new page for you! Please let me know what you guys think. Questions, comments, and ideas are always welcomed and help the tremendously!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A couple of weeks went by at Hogwarts, and it was now nearing the date for the ball. Hermione and Draco had chaperoned the Hogsmeade trips with no further incidents or threats from Seth. Come to think of it, his presence had significantly decreased since his and Draco's little encounter outside of the Gryffindor common room. He still came to every class and attended meals with the rest of the school, but the halls were void of his presence.

Hermione was beginning to think that they had made a mistake and he really wasn't up to any trouble, just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Draco made it a point to remind her of the raging headache that plagued her for a week after the Hogsmeade trip.

That Friday at breakfast, Hermione and Ginny had planned to go to Hogsmeade together the following day. Harry and Ron said they would meet up with Draco at the three broomsticks while the girls dress shopped.

"So what will you be doing on your day off, Hermione?" Harry asked her before he took a bite of the piece of crispy bacon that he held in his hand.

"D' you really need to ask, Harry?" Ron asked, swallowing his whole piece of toast. "Studying, homework, and more studying are the only things she is capable of when she isn't actually in class learning about something." Ron jested.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well that's not very lady like." A voice said from behind her. She turned around with a smile on her face.

"Morning to you too, Draco." She then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Better put that thing away unless you want me to grab it right out of your big mouth." He teased with a grin. She gasped in offense and tried to swat at him, narrowly missing.

"Get back to your table, you snake." She shook her head at him as he put on a fake offended front.

"Its Dragon to you, it is my name you know." He crossed his arms and held his head high.

"Yeah, in a language you don't even speak." She scoffed, but gave him a smile.

"I think I liked it better when they were _actually_ arguing." Ron whispered to Ginny with a grimace set into place.

"Oh, shut up." She shoved him and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't wait for me this morning." Draco said in a more serious note.

"That's because I woke you up about an hour before I finally decided my stomach was going to eat me alive if I didn't come down here." She rubbed her stomach as if it were still in pain. "Just nearly made it." She smirked up at him.

"You can't rush beauty." He only half joked.

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm going to be up there studying all day. Care to join me?" She asked turning back to her plate and scooping up a spoonful of huckleberry oatmeal.

"Let me eat first then we can go back up together." He said turning on his heel.

"I may just go up now. I have more work than usual to do because of the 3rd year papers I am helping McGonagall grade." She grabbed her napkin to wipe her mouth and went to stand up. Draco wrapped his hand around her forearm to stop her. Calm washed over him almost instantly.

"Please wait for me. Or at least let Potter or Weasley walk with you, I don't see Anderson here." Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "You know, I've heard that if you do that too much, your eyes can actually get stuck in opposite directions. You'd look _really_ batty then." He smiled down at her.

"I'll walk with her." Harry opted. "I don't have class for another hour."

Draco nodded his thanks to him as the two stood up and made their way out of the hall.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Back up in the heads room Harry sat down on the couch while he waited for Hermione to grab her things from upstairs.

Tigger jumped up on the coffee table and strutted across the surface, waiting for Harry to acknowledge him. Harry leaned over and scratched just above his tail, making his back end rise into the air, swaying his tail back and fourth. Tigger purred and curled up into a ball, resting his head on his out stretched arm. He started to lazily flip up the corner of a piece of paper, batting at it repeatedly.

"You probably shouldn't be playing with that." Harry slid the paper out from underneath him. "Might be…important." Harry trailed off as he looked at the letter. It was from Hermione's parents.

"I hate how messy these third years can be. All of their papers crumpled and torn. It just makes a big mess for me." Hermione mumbled coming down the stairs.

"Your parents wrote you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said with a smile on her lips. "I was meaning to tell you." She walked over and sat down next to him while he silently read the black script.

"So they really are in hiding." Harry said. "Its odd, thinking that they were muggles for so long, and now they come from a famous blood line who is somehow related to mine." Harry let out a small chuckle.

"They, well my mom really, was always part of that blood line, Harry." Hermione said, resting her chin on his shoulder, reading over the letter for the twentieth time. "I wish I could have known the real them, though." Hermione felt a twinge of regret in her stomach.

"Well, when this all blows over, and they can come back, I'm sure you all can catch up on everything you have missed. Something to look forward to." Harry tossed his arm around the backside of the couch, where she was sitting.

"I suppose." She shrugged.

"Now there's something I've been meaning to ask you about." He said turning to her.

"And what would that be, Mr. Potter." Hermione said in her mock, serious voice as she flipped through the papers in her hand.

"Draco." Was all He said and the fluttering of papers stopped momentarily.

"What about Draco?" Hermione asked. She resumed her idle shuffling.

"I think he has changed…a lot actually. I rather enjoy his company, now." He mused, looking at his fingernails.

"As do I. What are you getting at Harry?" She finally stopped and looked up at her friend.

"Do you like him?"

"In what manner?" Hermione asked, her stare still in place.

"You tell me." Harry smirked at her.

"I am not about to talk 'boys' with you, Harry." She laughed.

"So by not talking about it, that must mean that there are some feelings that are more than just friendly." His smirk never faltered.

Hermione just narrowed her eyes at him in response. She was about to open her mouth to retort when the portrait opened up and Draco walked in.

"Did I interrupt something." He asked quirking an eyebrow as he walked past them and into the kitchen.

"No."

"Yes."

"Harry and I were just talking about my parent's letter." She stared Harry down while Draco was busy grabbing a cup from the top shelf.

"Ah." He put the coffee pot under the coffee maker and watched as it magically filled. "Coffee?" He asked raising it towards the other two.

"Do you have to ask?" Hermione asked smirking.

"Not for me, thanks though. I should probably start heading to class." Harry stood up and gave Tigger one last scratch above his tail.

"We'll finish our conversation later." Harry winked at Hermione. She rolled her eyes with a grin and waved him off. "See you, Draco."

"Potter." Draco nodded at him as he made his way out of the portrait.

Once it shut, Draco came over with two cups. He sat next to Hermione and placed hers in her outstretched hand.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip. "Mmmm, coffee." She smiled.

"So what were you two talking about." He asked.

"My parents." Hermione retorted, not looking up from her papers.

"Mmhmm." Draco said taking a big sip from his cup.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Hermione are you ready to go?" Draco yelled up the stairs, grabbing his scarf off of the hook next to the desk.

"Coming!" She called. A minute later she was hopping down the steps and making her way over to Draco. He handed her her scarf and turned to leave.

"Are we eating in the Great Hall for breakfast or are we grabbing something in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked her.

"You boys will be grabbing something at Hogsmeade. Ginny and I are getting a head start on shopping." She said as they briskly walked down to meet Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"You should eat something, Mione." Draco said with a fatherly look on his face.

"I'll grab a piece of toast from the Great Hall, if it will appease you." She rolled her eyes, but internally smiled at his concern.

When they got downstairs, they noticed that the others weren't there yet. So, as promised, Hermione ran in and grabbed a piece of toast. By the time she was almost done eating it, the three Gryffindors came down and they all set off for Hogsmeade.

"When are you guys going to get your robes?" Ginny asked.

"When we figure out what our dates are wearing." Harry looked at her with an amused smile.

"Well I guess you will know this afternoon." Hermione said to Harry.

Draco just put his hands in his pockets and glanced out the window of the carriage.

"Do either of you have dates yet?" Hermione asked Ron and Draco.

"I'm going with Hannah Abbot." Ron grimaced.

"What's that look for, Ronald? Hannah is a sweet girl. Did you not ask her?" Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Well, I did but only because it's getting down to the wire and all of the other girls were taken." He rambled.

Hermione rolled her eyes at how little Ron had changed over the years. Didn't he learn from his mistake in fourth year?

"Draco?" What about you? Harry asked with a smirk.

"What about me?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

"Have you found a date yet for the dance?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Was all he responded with.

Hermione figured this was the case, because he hadn't sad anything about another girl, but she was still happy to hear it confirmed.

"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Girls don't ask Ron." Ginny said bluntly.

"Well maybe it would make things a whole lot easier if they were the ones who had to ask." Both of the girls rolled their eyes this time.

Shortly after their small discussion, they made it to Hogsmeade. They got out of the carriages and figured out where they were going to meet at three thirty. Before Hermione and Ginny walked away, Ginny hugged and kissed harry and Draco grasped Hermione's hand, leading her a few meters away from the small group.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked when she noticed his discomfort.

"I want you to be safe. Please don't go anywhere without Ginny. I trust you and I trust her but I can't shake the memory of the first time we were here."

"We've been here since, Draco." Hermione put both of her hands on his upper arms. It made him feel a little bit better, but his thoughts kept wandering.

"But you've never gone off on your own." He said.

"I wont be alone, I'll be with Ginny." She looked confused.

"I mean alone as in…without me…there." He scratched the back of his neck and looked around awkwardly.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "I'll be fine. I promise."

He wrapped her in an unexpected hug. She laced her arms around his waist and they stood there like that for a few more seconds until Ginny came over and asked if she was ready to go. After both of the girls reassured Draco that everything would be ok, they were off to go dress hunting.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"This is it, Mione." Ginny said, throwing back the curtain to the dressing room and walking out into the waiting area. "Four shops and three hours later and I have finally found it!"

"It looks amazing on you Gin. And to think you didn't like it at first." Hermione smiled at the red head.

Ginny rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Yes Hermione, you were correct, as always." She fake curtseyed to Hermione, who was sitting on the couch in front of her.

"That's better." She joked.

"Now its your turn." Ginny said pulling Hermione up to her height.

"If you insist."

Ginny went back in to change into her regular clothes. Once she came back out with the thirty-something dresses that she had tried on, she handed them to the not so very happy shop worker.

"What color are you thinking?" Ginny asked, pulling random dresses of the rack. Hermione didn't reply. "Hermione?" Ginny asked again, this time she looked up to see her friend standing in front of a rack way in the back corner of the store. "Did you find something?"

"I think this is it." Hermione hadn't moved, she just stared at the dress that was still in its plastic cover.

"Is it your size?" Ginny walked over to see what her friend was so enamored by. She understood once she got there. "Oh, Hermione. It's beautiful! Try it on, go go go!" She practically pushed her friend towards the dressing room, dropping all of the other dresses in the process.

A few minutes later Hermione emerged from the dressing room in the most stunning dresses that they had both seen all day. It was simple, yet elegant and it matched the ball's fire and ice theme perfectly.

"You better get a date. I want to see his chin hit the floor when you arrive to the Great Hall." Was all Ginny said.

Hermione laughed and looked in the mirror. "Is it too much?" She asked.

"No." Ginny said. "Now off with it so you can buy it then rub it in every one's face; but not literally of course, you may ruin the fabric."

Hermione laughed once again and went back in the small room to put her clothes on.

"Ready to go meet the guys?" She asked coming back out. Both girls took out their wands and shrunk their dresses so they would fit nicely in their bags.

"If we must." Hermione grinned.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Did you guys find something?" Harry asked, sliding over in his booth to give room for Ginny.

Ron got out of the booth he was sharing with Draco and grabbed a chair from the near by table. Hermione slid in next to her co-head.

"What's it to you?" Ginny teased, giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Well how am I to know what color robes to buy? Or did you already tell a luckier bloke that you're going with him?" He teased back.

"You nailed it on the head." Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled.

"He's pretty cute too." Hermione winked.

"Now you two are just being cruel." Draco said chuckling.

"We're only kidding. He was mildly attractive." Hermione smirked into her hand.

"What would you two like to drink?" Draco asked the girls, motioning for their waiter.

"Anything but butterbeer." Hermione said putting her right hand up in declaration.

"Why?" Ron asked. Ginny gave him an 'are you kidding' look. "Oh, right." Ron said dipping his head.

"I'll take a gillywater." Ginny said to the middle-aged waiter who was patiently waiting by their table.

"Just a pumpkin juice for me, please." Hermione smiled up at the man, who nodded once and walked away silently.

"But really, what color are your dresses?" Ron asked taking a gulp of his half finished drink.

(*)*(*)

About ten minutes after the girls received their drinks, Blaise walked in and waved to Draco and Hermione. After ordering at the bar, he walked over, drink in hand, and scooted in next to Hermione, leaving her between both guys.

"Fancy running into you guys here." Blaise smiled and raised his glass in a mock cheers.

"I told you we would be here." Draco said with a flat face.

"You could have just let me make small talk, mate."

"What are you doing in Hogsmeade, today?" Hermione asked, being polite.

"Looking for dress robes, of course." Blaise said with a charming smile.

"Who is you date?" Ron asked.

"Why? You interested?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows, making everyone laugh. Ron's face turned red. "I'm just messing with you, mate. I'm going with Pansey. Just as friends though." Blaise added when Draco gave him a humorous smirk.

"Excuse me, Miss." The waiter said standing back at their table. "An admirer bought you this." He set a butterbeer down in front of her.

Hermione just stared it while Harry thanked the waiter so he could leave.

"Well isn't that nice." Blaise said genuinely, sitting back in his seat.

"No." Draco said shaking his head, then looked next to him at Hermione. "Its really not."

"I don't understand…" Blaise started to say as he watched both, Harry and Draco, look around the pub.

"Anderson." Draco uttered between clenched teeth as he turned his attention to Hermione. "Lets get out of here."

She nodded in response and waited for Blaise to scoot out of the bench. She followed behind him, and then Draco slid out.

"We'll stay and see if he is somewhere in here. We'll be able to see him leave." Ginny said motioning to herself, Ron and Harry.

Draco nodded before placing his hand on her back and guiding her through the crowded pub.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked Hermione discretely, once they were outside.

"We'll explain in the carriage." She said, looking around too see if she could see anything suspicious.

They briskly walked to the area with all of the carriages.

"Shit!" Draco cursed. The other two turned around to look at him with curious and expectant expressions. "We're the only chaperones here." He motioned between himself and Hermione. "I have to stay here. Its only for another forty-five minutes." He looked at his pocket watch then gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"I'll take her back to the common room." Blaise offered. Draco gave him an unsure look. "I'll take care of her, mate. Like you said, its only forty-five minutes."

"Wait with her until I get back. Potter and the two Weaseys know how to get in; therefore, _you_ answer the door if someone knocks, Blaise." Draco pointed. He turned to Hermione. "You'll be ok."

"I know, Draco. Relax. I'm sure it wasn't-"

"It was a threat, Hermione." Draco cut her off. "It was a threat, and I'm not taking any risks with you." He repeated.

Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes. She didn't want to take this lightly but she also thought Draco was a little too serious about the deliverance of the butterbeer. If it was Seth, its not like he was going to poison her or hex her into an oblivion right there and then. She did appreciate Draco's concern for her though. It almost made her smile.

"I've got her." Blaise said, stepping up to Hermione.

"Blaise-" Draco started, but didn't know what to say.

"I know." Blaise looked directly into Draco's eyes and nodded to reassure his friend that his potential mate would be ok with him.

Hermione was slightly confused about the severity between both boys. But she told Draco she would see him in a little bit, and with one last look, the two were getting into the carriages.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Blaise asked Hermione softly.

"Draco hasn't said anything to you?" Hermione looked confused.

"He hasn't really talked about much. He always is 'on the go', having to get back to his dorms or having to get to class." Blaise said mockingly, but not in a mean way.

"Oh." She thought for a moment about when Draco had become so busy. She didn't ever recall him needing to leave to get somewhere other than class or the common room. Unless it was the kitchens, but she usually went too. Then it dawned on her, they spend a good majority of their time together. "Why would he leave you to spend time with me?"

"That, my friend, is a question for Draco." Blaise sat back in his seat and laced his fingers together. "Now can you please explain why everyone now has a sudden fear of butterbeer?"

"Its not the butterbeer…well it is but-"

"Just start from the beginning, Hermione." He said.

"What do you know about Seth Anderson?" Hermione asked, turning the tables around.

"Anderson? Well I know Draco hates his guts. I also know that he's a Slytherin, and it was no accident that he was placed in Slytherin." Blaise leaned forward resting his chin on his fist.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"The way he holds himself, the way he walks, talks. Anything and everything he does is poised and calculated. It is like watching a prince act out his daily activities."

"So like Draco?" Hermione grinned.

Blaise let out a chuckle. "Almost like Draco. Draco had his flaws though, and others could see those flaws." Blaise stared out of the window. "Even the people Anderson hangs out with the most claim that he does nothing without purpose. Always looking ahead. The odd thing is that he is always very polite though. Exactly as a prince would be."

"Don't tell me you think he's some kind of undercover prince?" Hermione sat back and let out a short laugh.

"No," Blaise chuckled again at this, "I don't think he's a prince. I do, however, think that he is hiding something. And he seems very capable at keeping secrets. But enough about my opinion, lets hear it." He motioned towards Hermione.

"Well we noticed that whenever he is around, I get these headaches. Sometimes its just a small twinge of pain, other times its like an explosion is occurring in my brain." She put her fingers to her head, "But back during the first Hogsmeade trip, he came and sat with me, he offered me butterbeer. I had already had one but he insisted another wouldn't hurt. Lo and behold it was spiked with the strongest alcohol I had ever had. But I couldn't taste it at the time. It tasted like normal butterbeer. Draco said that he had followed Seth and saw him buying something off of a bartender in Hogs Head. Must have been some kind of potion or alcohol. Draco and Harry found me unconscious in a booth that Seth was in as well. I only remember waking up with a terrible headache that lasted for about a week." Hermione said almost wincing in pain at the memories.

"Ah, that explains the butterbeer." He said as if it all made sense now.

"But Seth hasn't been around or done anything for a while now. Maybe it was just-"

"If you're about to say 'a coincidence', then you're either in denial, or dumber than I thought you were. I'll assume it's the first." He smiled at her.

"You really think that he's a bad seed?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, he got you drunk and somehow screwed with your head to make it hurt for a week." He said calmly. "I'm positive he's a 'bad seed'" he quoted.

"He just seems so-" Hermione started but Blaise finished her thought.

"Charming?" He asked. "You mean like one of the descriptions of a-"

"Slytherin." She overlapped his words.

"Exactly. Draco said he was bad news from the beginning. Please don't trust him, Hermione." He looked down at his hands as he spoke quieter.

"I don't trust him, but where does he get off, harassing me. What is his purpose?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione, why don't you ask him." Blaise mockingly rolled his eyes. "Wasn't there something with your parents?" He quirked his eyebrow, just remembering the time he was in the heads room and they were talking about not being able to write her parents.

"Yes." Hermione sighed, debating whether she wanted to burden someone else with this story.

"I can handle it. I promise your secrets are safe with me. Draco would kill me otherwise." Blaise said letting out a small laugh.

Hermione looked out the window; she noticed they still had about ten minutes left on their journey back to the castle. She looked back to Blaise and started her long story about her parents and who she really was.

"So let me get this straight, you're a pureblood, from a famous pureblood linage that is presumed to be long dead, and you're parents are in hiding?" Blaise asked.

"Yes."

Blaise noticed her rather large sigh and decided to drop the subject and lighten the mood.

"So Miss. Granger, as your body guard, it is my duty to protect you from all dangers. But, sadly, poison control is not in my job description." He smiled at her. She laughed and looked back out the window at the castle that was nearing closer and closer.

Once the carriage pulled up, Blaise hopped out first and then he helped Hermione out. They walked to the castle side by side.

"So you said Professor Eron knows about the situation, yeah?" Blaise asked as they were walking into the massive doors of the castle.

"About my parents?" Hermione asked.

"No Anderson." He said rounding a corner.

"Yes. And I guess Draco talks to him separately." She said, refraining from rolling her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a female, we know everything." She said climbing the stairs to the common room.

Blaise just stared at the back of her head, perplexed.

They made it up to her head dorm and after making two cups of coffee, they sat on the couch and made small talk. Blaise told Hermione about his story and how his family, unlike Draco's, was able to stay under the radar. His father was forced to be a death eater, but Voldemort left them alone for the most part. They never fought in the war; instead they got everyone they knew who was muggle born and apparated them to one of their three manors around Europe.

"So your family saved people…how noble." Hermione smiled.

"Well all of our neighbors were either muggles or muggle born. We lived in a very rural area where people couldn't locate us easily. We lived in the last place a pure blood family would live."

"Are you boring poor Hermione with your life story?" The portrait swung closed behind Draco.

"Hey, it's a very interesting story." Hermione stood up. "Can I get you a cup?" She raised her own coffee cup to Draco.

"No, I can get it." He started.

"No, sit. I have to refill anyways." She smiled up at him and walked over to the small kitchen, grabbed him a cup, and filled both of them to the brim (but saving just enough room for her splash of cream and four sugar cubes, of course).

"Any incidences after Blaise and I left?" Hermione asked coming around the back of the couh.

"Thank you." Draco scooted over, making room for Hermione on the couch. "No, we couldn't find him. Harry and the Weasleys didn't see him leave, nor was he in there when I went back." Draco said frowning a little. "Now Blaise." Draco looked at his best friend. "I have something to ask Hermione." He said.

"Ask away." He nodded with a smile set upon his lips.

"Alone." Draco said nodding towards the portrait.

"But I am the fair lady's body guard." Blaise tried with a smirk. But none the less, he stood and walked towards the door.

"Well I can promise you that I will keep good watch over her until she is under your surveillance again." Draco said putting his hand on the door to close it.

"Hey! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Hermione said with a mock pout.

"Of course you are." Blaise gave a dramatic bow before Draco shut the door, practically in his face.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" Hermione asked, making room again for him to sit down.

"I have something for you." He said, pulling out a small navy box. It looked rather old and worn. She quirked her eyebrow at him when he handed it to her.

And of course she asked the famous question that everyone must ask before they actually open a gift, "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and find out." He gave her a small smile.

She gently tugged at the little string mechanism that was meant to open the box. The lid gently raised and she peeked inside.

"Draco…" She began, but he cut her off.

"I wanted you to have this. I was…kind of hoping that you would wear it to the ball. Its my way of asking you if you would accompany me." He said slowly.

"Its absolutely beautiful. Where did you find it?" She took it out of the box and held it in her hands. It was a silver necklace that had a small translucent stone inside of a metal chamber that was laced with a delicate design, allowing you to still see the stone.

"Its sort of an old family heirloom." He chuckled. "The stone changes color to what you're wearing so you can wear it for any occasion. Its like it camouflages its self."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"I really want you to have it Hermione, its something really special. And for the past few weeks I've started to realize how special…you are." He tried to not make it sound cheesy but failed. "It only makes sense for you to wear it…so?" He asked looking anywhere but at her.

After a few seconds of her not answering, he glanced up. He couldn't tell what the expression on her face was. She took the necklace and handed it back to him. He felt crushed when she started to turn away from him. But he noticed her gathering her hair in one hand, moving it to the side. She glanced back over her shoulder and gave him a simple but breathtaking smile.

"Only if you'll do the honor."

AN:

I know I say this every time, and I mean it every time, but I apologize for the long wait. I keep getting writers block! I know the direction I want to head and I have definite plans, but connecting the dots is the hard part; which I'm sure, many of you understand the frustration. So if anyone has any ideas or anything they would like to read more/less of, please let me know! Feedback is always very helpful =)

Ps. there is a picture of Hermione's new necklace on my profile! Just click the link "Hermione's Necklace" and it should pop up in another window. (It might prompt you to 'ok' the fact that you're opening a new window, by the way). If it isn't there or isn't working, let me know!

Happy Reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"She accepted my offer." Draco grinned across the room at his friend. He and Blaise were sitting in the heads common room, later that next evening, talking about how Draco asked Hermione to the ball.

"Very good." Blaise praised, "Where is she now?" he asked, looking around. He hadn't seen Hermione since he had been there.

"She's with Eron. She has her first occlumency lesson tonight." He winced slightly. He had been anticipating the pain she would be in tonight, which would then reach him. He had wanted to go and support her, but Eron sent him a private letter stating that his Veela instincts would cause difficulties for the lessons. He gently reminded him of their first DADA lesson that year when Draco sent Eron flying into the wall. He wrote that Draco should accompany her there but needed to leave after that for they would start as soon as she got there. Draco, reluctantly, agreed and told Hermione he would be back at eleven to walk her back to their common room.

He had been feeling small twinges of headaches since he arrived back at the common room. He realized that Eron must have been going easy for he surely would have felt a higher amplitude of pain if it were anywhere near how Anderson was poking around her brain.

"This connection you two have is starting to weird me out." Blaise said, watching his friend wince for the umpteenth time that evening.

"Yeah, well, it's not ideal but I can't complain that it's her." Draco grinned a little. He watched Blaise stand up and walk to the window wall.

"Wish we had a window like that in the prefects dorm." He placed his hand up to the window and noticed all that was there was a thin film. It was cold due to the blustery whether outside, but it didn't make it too cold inside. "Think she'd teach me how to do this?" He turned his head to look back at Draco, and pointed to the window. 

"I'm sure if you asked her kindly enough, she would." Draco stood and walked to the kitchen to refill his coffee cup.

"How does that not keep you up till the wee hours?" Blaise asked walking over to stand next to Draco.

"I'll be up for a bit still." He said taking a big gulp of the hot liquid. He winced but, this time, it was due to the burning liquid flowing down to his stomach. "Want a refill?" Draco pointed to Blaise's glass, which had a few sips left of pumpkin juice.

"No thanks, man. I should head back to the prefects room. I have rounds with Devereux tonight.

"Rounds were supposed to start thirty minutes ago. Its nine-thirty." Draco slightly narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Exactly. I told him I would take care of the upper floors." Blaise smirked.

"So you'll be going by Eron's office?" Draco asked, failing to be nonchalant.

"Yes." Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Draco shrugged.

"She's ok, Mate. Eron wouldn't hurt her; He knows how good you are at throwing people into walls." Blaise clasped Draco's shoulder and gave him a jesting wink.

"I know…"Draco started.

"Trust me, mate." Blaise began to walk towards the portrait. Before he opened it he turned around, "But I don't mind stopping by to make sure she's still alive."

Draco gave him a small nod as he walked out into the hall.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"You did pretty well for the first lesson, Hermione. We can cut it short tonight." Eron said as he carried a glass of water over to his student, who was sitting on the small coffee table in his office/room.

"It wasn't exactly fun though." She mumbled, graciously accepting the glass and taking a huge gulp.

"It's not going to be. But you're doing well and I think it wont take too long until you can completely block someone out of your mind. Which means, no more headaches." Eron sat across from her on the couch.

"I don't care about the headaches as much. It's the fact that my family's secret will be leaked to someone who isn't meant to know it." She looked frustrated.

"Well, keep this up and you will be fine, Hermione." Eron smiled. "You and your family."

"Same time Tuesday?" Hermione asked, hoping off of the table.

"If that works for you." He nodded and stood up with her, following her to the door. "Oh, almost forgot, here is some pepper-up potion for the morning. You may be feeling a tad achy." He handed her a small vial full of the light pink liquid.

"Thank you." She gave him a tired smile and turned to open the door.

"Should you wait for Draco?" Eron asked with a concerned look.

"Its only two floors. I think I can manage. Plus its past curfew, no one should be around." Hermione tried to reassure him.

"That's what I'm concerned about. I can walk you up to your-"

"I'll be ok. I promise." She smiled again and opened the door. "See you in class Professor." She gave him a small wave and proceeded on down the few corridors to the moving staircases.

Once she was leaving the staircase on the sixth floor to get to the one that leads to the seventh floor, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hello?" She asked, shining her lit wand in the dark shadows over her shoulder. She didn't see anyone. Assuming it was one of the portraits, she continued on.

The footsteps continued on behind her so She started to walk faster. She looked again behind her shoulder but as soon as she was about to turn her head forward again, she ran right into a hard figure. She would have fallen if they didn't grasp her upper arms to keep her balanced.

"Whoa, you ok?" The figure asked.

"Seth?" Hermione asked. She started to internally panic at first but realized that he was being genuine and caring. There was no note of deviance in his voice.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. "I didn't mean to scare you." He looked her over then let go once she nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you." She nodded.

"That's a nice necklace." He said looking down. He took the pendant between his fingers and stared at it for a minute. Hermione moved back a bit, and it fell out of his fingers and back to her collarbone.

"Th-thanks." She said unsure of what to say.

"Did you get it from Hogsmeade?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It was a gift." She said as she grasped it in her hand protectively.

"Its very beautiful." He said smirking up somewhere over Hermione's shoulder. "It will go well with your new dress." He looked back down at her.

"How do-" she started but was interrupted.

"Evening Zabini." Seth said not looking up from Hermione's face.

Hermione turned around to see Blaise leaning against the wall behind her, one leg crossed over the other as his right shoulder was pressed against the wall.

"Blaise?" she asked.

"You ok?" He asked Hermione as he pushed off the wall and started to walk towards the two. He looked back to Seth. "Thirty points from Slytherin for being out past curfew."

"I was only escorting the head girl back to her dormitory." He said in a calm voice, an innocent look set upon his face.

"Like hell you were. Now beat it before I take more points away, or worse…" Blaise put his hand in his pocket, securing it around his wand.

"Your loyalty is admirable, Zabini. Sadly, it won't be a two way street much longer. As people change, so does their loyalty to their friends. Get me, _mate_?" Seth emphasized the last bit. He gave Hermione a small wink as he turned to walk away.

"What was he talking about, Blaise?" Hermione asked, continuing to stare down the dark and empty corridor. She finally tore her eyes away to look at the tanned Italian next to her.

"I-I'm not sure." He said looking back at her. "Are you sure you're ok though? How's the head?" He asked taking one step closer to examine her.

"Fine…as a matter of fact." She trailed off. It actually felt ok and she had just been around Seth. Maybe he really was an ok guy. Then she remembered the last thing he had said to her. 'It will go great with your new dress.' How had he known what Hermione's dress looked like? The only people who knew were Ginny and the shop owner.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I said we should get you back to your dorm. I'll walk with you." He said leaving no room for argument.

She nodded and let him lead the way.

The two were almost up to Hermione's common room when a blonde came scurrying around the corner.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as the panic expression quickly was turned to one of embarrassment.

"Hermione, Blaise? I thought you were on patrols?" Draco looked at his best friend. He knew something had happened when he felt a flickering feeling of panic from Hermione just five minutes prior. He thought it was from the occlumency training but realized that he hadn't felt the usual twinge of pain and when he looked at the clock, he realized she was probably done early. Then he began to panic and wondered what was going on. Blaise had said he was going to check on her, but between the time Blaise left his dorm and he felt the panic, it wasn't too far off.

Blaise saw Draco trying to calculate why the two of them were walking back to the dorms together when Hermione was supposed to be with Eron, and he on patrols. "We had a little run in." He said trying to find the right words.

"Run in?" Draco asked.

"It was nothing-" Hermione began.

"It was Seth Anderson." Blaise corrected giving Hermione a glance.

"Anderson?" Draco's eyes grew a tad and turned a lighter shade of silver, just as they did in the carriage on the way back from their first Hogsmeade trip.

"Yes, but its fine. He was just taking a stroll I guess."

"At a quarter till eleven?" Blaise raised his eyebrow at her, "Your perception of these things is a bit skewed, no?"

"And you wonder why I worry." Draco rolled his eyes before turning to face her. "Hermione, your head-"

"Is fine." She finished for him. "Either Eron's one lesson is already working or Seth didn't try anything." Hermione began to walk around the corner to their dorm.

"You have to try to block someone from your head, it doesn't just happen." Draco gently explained as he followed her. He watched as she circled the ring on the portrait with her wand.

"I guess he didn't try anything then." She said looking back at him as she stepped through the entryway.

"He knew I was there." Blaise said as if admitting something.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

The three of them made their way into the lavish living quarters.

"He looked my way when I was walking up. So I stayed in the shadows by the wall hoping it was my imagination. I wanted to see what he would do." Blaise said.

"You what?" Draco rounded on Blaise.

"Chill, Mate. You don't think I would have stood around and watched him hurt her, d' you?" He asked in defense.

"Exactly how long were you there?" Draco wanted to know how far it went before Blaise made his appearance known.

"I dunno, a minute maybe?" Blaise was surprised Draco was so pushy about this. "The point _is,_" Blaise gave Draco a hard look, "I doubt he would have tried anything with me there."

"He does seem to prefer to be alone when he tried in the past." Hermione gave Draco an uneasy look.

"But how do we explain the pub then?" Draco asked putting his hand to his mouth so he could bite his cuticles.

"She wasn't around any of you." Blaise said, looking as if he were trying to solve a puzzle. "Maybe…" Blaise had a sudden epiphany. He looked up at Draco with wide eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Blaise looked at his friend, ignoring Hermione.

"You can say…"Draco started, turning to motion towards Hermione, but it soon clicked. He looked back at Blaise again, who was giving him a look as if you say 'duh!'. "Give us a moment?" Draco looked back to Hermione, before he walked outside of the portrait with Blaise following in toe.

Once they both stepped outside and the portrait closed, Draco let out a frustrated sigh.

"Its you, mate." Blaise said. "He knows about you."

"What do you mean, he knows about me? We already knew he knows about me." Draco, who was now leaning against the stonewall, turned his head to look at Blaise.

"He said something earlier. Its not necessarily what he said but how he said it." Blaise started.

"And?" Draco said a little impatiently.

"It was something along the lines of me being a loyal friend but when people change so does their loyalty." Blaise paused. Draco just shrugged and gave him an expectant look. "Then he emphasized '_mate'_ after he said it. I think he knows that she's your mate and you have weird protecting powers over her."

"Protecting powers? I think that's a stretch Bl-"

"No listen. It makes sense." Blaise cut him off. "Think about it; he only does things to her when you're not around. You told me a while ago that the few times when he has been around you two, he has looked troubled. Meaning he probably can't enter her mind…because of you. Your weird veela powers probably protect her or something when you're with her." Blaise gestured his hand mindlessly in the air at his last statement.

Draco pushed himself off of the wall and moved closer to Blaise, crossing his arms over his chest. "Eron said something about staying close to her…You think he meant so I can mentally protect her?"

"Well we all know its not so you could _physically_ protect her." Blaise smirked. Draco turned and playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey! Kidding!"

Draco quickly glanced at the portrait and straightened up. Blaise followed his glance and saw nothing, so he gave his friend a questioning look.

The portrait door opened a crack, not a moment later. "Are you boys done out here yet?" Hermione asked, peeking her head out from it. "I kind of need help with something…" she bit her lip and looked between the boys.

"Yeah. Be right in." Draco said.

"Freaky hearing, mate." was all Blaise said before heading into the dorm room. "What did you need help with?" He asked as soon as they made their way into the common room. He watched Hermione look towards the ceiling in the kitchen.

She looked back at the two boys. "You tell me." She huffed, as she crossed her arms, looking back up towards the ceiling.

Blaise and Draco both peered around the corner to see what she was looking at. Draco let out a small chuckle.

"How did he get your wand, Mione?" He asked looking between her and Tigger, who was up on the very top shelf, licking Hermione's wand.

"I accidently made it roll off of the counter and before I could grab it he snatched it up and leapt up onto the counter then somehow managed to leap high enough to get onto that shelf." She said exasperated.

"That's about a four-meter leap from the counter. You've got yourself a talented cat." Blaise nodded at her with a grin.

Draco reached for his wand in his back trouser pocket and raised it at the kitten. He gently levitated him off of the shelf and onto the padded chair by the other raised counter top. Next was Hermione's wand, which he floated through the air and right into her outstretched hand.

"Thank you." She said grinning at him. "Now it is time for bed, come on you." She scoped Tigger into her arms and turned to go up the steps to her room, but Draco was faster. He put his hand on her arm and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Are you sure you're ok after your 'run-in'" He air quoted.

"Yes. No headache." She gave him a reassuring smile before giving him a small kiss on the check. "Thanks again for rescuing Tigger." She said before turning back around.

"Hey! What about me? I saved _you_!" Blaise hollered after her.

She turned around and laughed "Thank you sir Blaise for appearing out of the shadows and making the scary Seth Anderson leave." She mocked but gave him a tiny wink. Draco chuckled at her as she was finally able to leave the room.

Once she was out of earshot Draco went over to sit on the couch next to his best friend.

"You know that still doesn't explain why he didn't try anything tonight." Blaise said looking at Draco.

"Maybe its because he knew you wouldn't let anything happen. I think he's afraid of confrontation." Draco let out a sharp humorless laugh. "I want to kill him Blaise, in the worst way possible. And he hasn't even said more than five sentences to me I don't think."

"I believe that's the Veela in you." Blaise clasped him on the shoulder before standing up. "You good if I leave?"

Draco just nodded as he stared into the flames that were licking the wood inside of the fireplace.

"She'll be ok mate. The only reason I know that is because I know that you wont let anything happen. And if it helps, I can babysit while your out." Blaise smirked.

Draco cracked a bit of a smile before turning to Blaise. "Thank you for being there tonight when I couldn't be. Just thinking about her being alone with him-"

"It's ok, I got you...and Her." Blaise grinned, jerking his head in the direction of her room. He didn't want to bring up what Seth had said about the necklace and how Seth knew that it would go well with her dress. Blaise wanted to punch the guy right then and there when he heard him say it, so he could only imagine what his part Veela friend would do if he found out. Maybe he would save it for a day when Seth really needed the pulp beaten out of him. He just hoped that day wouldn't have to come.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. I hope you like it and as always, review with any questions, comments, concerns or ideas! I'm always looking for ideas so I can eliminate writers block! Or if you just want to see more/less of something. I received some good feedback last chapter, thanks!

Happy Reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement as the ball neared. It was a week away and the prefects still were working on the final plans. Hermione and Draco were spending more time in the prefects common room then their own as they were hounded with questions and ideas.

Although there were fewer prefects that year, there were still too many for the heads to be in charge of all at once. Draco decided that they should split the tasks. He said Hermione should work on decorations and the set up while he worked on food, music, and the smaller, miscellaneous tasks. He took half of the prefects and Hermione took the other half.

"Hermione, what did Smith say he did with those-" Draco started.

"On the right counter, in the yellow pile." She said before he could finish.

"Right, thanks." He said as he rummaged around the color coded piles of materials.

The whole common room was an absolute mess with piles everywhere and paper with plans and ideas all over the place.

"What was that spell you mentioned for the um-"

"Calidum nix desolati, with an 'I'." He said looking over her shoulder as she wrote down the spell. "One swish counterclockwise."

"Thanks." She smiled up at him before getting back to work on her list of spells.

"Hermione, we think we should add something like this in the corners of the room." A younger prefect walked up and handed Hermione a sketchpad. "Lisa drew it." He said.

"If you can research how to do it, then I'm fine with it." She said smiling at the dark haired 5th year. He nodded and turned back to his group of friends.

"I'm going to run back to our room to grab a list I forgot." Hermione told Draco as she stood and stretched.

"I'll come too. I need some quiet time." He said walking over to her. She gave him a knowing look. "What?" He asked.

"You know what." She rolled her eyes but ginned.

"…and you shouldn't be out alone. Its late." He said shrugging.

"Well come on then." She said grabbing her wand off of the table.

The two left the portrait and started walking up the stairs that magically moved them to the next level. As they walked side by side, Hermione felt something toying with her fingers. She glanced up at Draco who just had a sly smile upon his lips, but looked straight ahead. He nudged her fingers again when she looked forward. This time she smiled to herself and laced her fingers through his playful ones. One little glance back to Draco would have shown her his complacent smile he now expressed, but she was too distracted with looking anywhere but at him.

They continued to walk hand in hand until they made it to the seventh floor.

"Fancy seeing you two here." A voice said as they rounded a corner.

The two glanced back down the corridor at the familiar figure, sauntering toward them.

"What are you doing up here, Blaise?" Hermione asked giving him a smile.

"I'm on patrols." He said looking at their intertwined hands then up to his best friend. Draco just shrugged, smile still in place. "What are_ you two_ doing in the halls this late?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Hermione forgot a list in the common room." Draco said smoothly. "Care to join? You are on the last floor of your patrols, no?"

"Sure." They continued to walk in silence until they reached their portrait.

Draco said the password and told Hermione he would wait for her in the hall.

"You've been absent from planning lately. And I made the patrol schedule this month. Smith had patrols tonight with the sixth year Ravenclaw girl, not you. What's going on?" Draco said turning around to face his best friend taking an accusatory stance.

"I've been following a certain someone around." He crossed his arms. "Your welcome."

"Anderson? He was up here?" Draco asked, looking around.

"I saw him leaving the Slytherin common room and he looked like he had an agenda. He visited the owlery before making his way up here."

"Did you see what he was doing up here?" Draco asked.

"No I got stuck in that damned vanishing step on the side staircase." Blaise said. "He was gone before I could get up here. I was looking for him when you guys came around."

"Later." Draco quickly said before straightening up and turning to the portrait right before it opened.

"Damn hearing." Blaise mumbled under his breath as he led the way to the prefect's common room.

Hermione and Draco followed behind as his hand found its way to hers again.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

It was nearing one in the morning when Draco had finally finished up one of his many tasks he had to get done before the next weekend.

"Hermione I'm finished so if you're-"

"Shhh." Blaise hushed sleepily, from the other side of the room.

Draco stood up and walked over in that direction to see that the fire was dimmed and his best friend was sprawled out on the love seat with the blue Ravenclaw blanket while Hermione was curled up with her red house blanket on the floor. She was surrounded by about twenty different pieces of paper.

He smiled to himself and began to pick up the papers, laying them in a neat pile on the coffee table.

He cleared the couch of the many throw pillows and lifted his co-head into his arms. She let out an incoherent mumble as he turned himself around and plopped down onto the couch so he was sitting on the end and Hermione was lying up against him. He draped his arm around her and her head rested in the crook of his neck. He pulled the blanket up over her and was soon dozing off to sleep.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Draco was in a deep sleep when he noticed that his dreams were becoming a bit mixed and not making any sense at all, even for a dream. He saw himself as if he was having an out of body experience. He noticed that there was an older couple that was talking with a female, Draco guessed by her figure, and there was a warm comforting feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I wish we could tell you where Hermione-" He heard the older woman say

'Hermione?' He thought to himself.

"But the ministry-" The woman started to say.

"Are you ok, Honey? Is your head bothering you?" The older man asked "You haven't stopped rubbing it since you've arrived."

"I'm fine, dad." He heard Hermione say from somewhere in the distance. "I just need some med-" she never finished for she let out a loud scream. Draco frantically was trying to look around to see where she could be, but then he remembered it was a dream; But if it was a dream, why was he feeling pain in his head.

"Hermione!" the couple, Draco presumed, yelled as he heard her whimper in pain again.

He started to run to where he thought she was. He just remembered running and intense pain.

"Hermione!" He heard another voice yell. "Draco!" it yelled out again.

'Who was that?' he wondered as his eyes began to open.

"Draco! Help her!" He heard the voice again, but this time it was in real time. Not in his dream. Then he realized he knew that voice.

"Blaise…" He started to say as his friend yelled his name again. Draco shot up as it finally dawned on him what was going on, completely ignoring the searing pain in his head.

"Hermione!" He yelled sitting up. He looked at the spot next to him where he had laid her against him. She wasn't there. His eyes focused on Blaise who was on his knees on the ground next to the couch, leaning over the writhing Hermione.

It finally dawned on Draco as he quickly thought about something. He had to make a decision, stay or go. He looked down at the girl on the floor; She needed him right now. He couldn't leave her; his veela wouldn't let him even if he, himself, had wanted to, but he didn't. He looked at the portrait door leading out to the hallway.

"Blaise!" Draco all but shouted as he knelt down by the two on the ground. "Go outside. It's Anderson. Now!" Blaise nodded and stood up, sprinting a few steps towards the door. He glanced back and saw Draco cradling Hermione who was now shaking in his arms. He didn't know if she was crying or just scared but he had no time to figure it out as he turned back around and sprinted out of the portrait.

"Lumos!" He said, trying to follow the footsteps he heard running ahead of him. He didn't see anyone though. He got to a corridor that split left and right, he wasn't sure where to go so he took his fifty-fifty shot and turned left which would lead him towards the downward staircase and a short cut that would spit him out by the dungeons. He was hoping to cut Seth off if he returned to the Slytherin dorms.

He jumped to the fifth floor from the moving staircase and dashed around the corner and behind a red tapestry that had the Gryffindor lion on it. Ironically, it was a spiraling tunnel that would drop him right outside of the Slytherin common room. He said the password and ran inside what he thought was going to be a silent common room.

Loud music hit his eardrums as he looked around, noticing empty goblets strewn everywhere and a ton of sweets from Honeydukes. People were all around the common room in their pajamas.

"Blaise!" A few people chorused as they saw him walking around.

He ignored them and started searching for someone he needed to talk to. Luckily he didn't need to search long.

"Pansy!" He tried yelling over the crowed and music.

"Blaise?" She shouted, squinting at him. "Come have a dri- whoa!" She said almost teetering over him as she threw her arm in the air, spilling its contents all over his trousers. "Sorry…" she covered her mouth with her hand and uncontrollably giggled into it.

"Are you drunk?" He asked grabbing ahold of her to steady her. He got a whiff the air around her. She reeked of alcohol. Surprisingly, this wasn't usually like her. "Pansy, what's going on in here? Its," He glanced at his watch, "almost three in the morning."

"A party, duh!" she said as if it was the most obvious thing…which it kind of was.

"Where is Seth Anderson?" He asked, trying not to draw too much attention to himself as he yelled over the music.

"Umm…who?" She asked after looking around.

"Anderson!" He yelled a bit louder to her.

Before she could say anything she looked over Blaise's shoulder and her eyes grew in recognition.

"You're looking for me, Zabini?"

Blaise turned around slowly to find Seth, with a cup in his hand and a cocky smirk on his face.

Before either could say anything else, Blaise cocked his arm back and threw his body into a punch that landed square into Seth's jaw. His head whipped to the side and he slowly raised his hand to where Blaise's fist made contact before turning his head back around to stare Blaise in the eye.

"Blaise!" Pansy yelled in astonishment.

"Fuck with her again, I _dare _you." Blaise said in a deathly low voice. "You're lucky it was me who found you and not Draco."

"Blaise, what the-" Pansy started to say as Blaise grabbed the cup out of her hand and threw it over his shoulder, not caring about the contents spilling all over the floor. He silenced the music with a charm.

"Party is over! Fourty points from Slytherin! Get to your beds, _now!_" He yelled out. He looked behind him and took two bottles of liquor that were sitting on a table. "Where is Nott?" He asked Pansy, who just shrugged. "Come on." He said taking Pansy's hand and leading her out of the portrait.

"Where are we going?" She asked, sobering up a tad.

"I need you to tell me who started that party." He said not looking back at her as she tried to not trip over her feet.

"I don't- why did you punch Anderson?" She asked.

"Answer me first." He asked.

Pansy had never seen him this riled up about something. Except for when he and Draco over heard a new Slytherin, death eater initiate talk about how he was going to sneak into Pansy's bed that night.

"I don't know who planned it. People were just talking about it. I think Nott may know though. He's the one who told me not to drink the punch…a little too late though." She trailed off.

Blaise stopped after they got to the fifth floor and turned to look at her. "How much did you drink?" He asked in a more concerned voice.

"Probably two cups…or three…" She shrugged.

"Pansy." He sighed exasperatedly.

"What? I didn't know it was spiked! By then I was already two glasses in."

"Come on." He pulled her more gently this time. He followed through with the motions to get into the prefects room. He noticed that Draco and Hermione weren't there. "Shit!" he cursed. Then he looked up and saw someone else in the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Pansy asked. "And why are we in here?"

"Where are Hermione and Draco?" He asked the fifth year Slytherin prefect, who looked a bit nervous.

"Malfoy told me to tell you they were going to his dorm. What was wrong with Granger?"

"Bad dream." He spit out. "Do you know anything about a party that was supposed to take place in Slytherin?"

The boy shook his head indicating he had no idea. "Prefects aren't told of such things." He almost sneered.

"We need to go up to the heads dorm." He said to Pansy as he dismissed the fifth year and left.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Lay her on the couch. I'll get a cool compress." Ginny instructed Draco as they entered the heads dorm with Hermione, shaking in Draco's arms.

"Mione?" He kneeled down beside the couch as he smoothed away the hair from her face. She was so warm.

He stood up and moved her body over so he could sit on the couch and have her leaning against him. She visibly relaxed a bit at his close contact and he couldn't help but feel a bit prideful at being the source of her comfort.

Not a minute later, Ginny came down the staircase with a washcloth in her hand. She rolled it and pressed it to Hermione's head, hoping to cool her high temperature.

"Mione?" She asked. "Can you hear me?"

Hermione nodded slightly. Both Draco and Ginny let out a small, relieved sigh. That was the only response she had given since she had woken up.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

Hermione didn't say anything. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing became more even.

"Can you grab a vial of pepper up potion?" Draco asked. "Top right cupboard, closest to the window."

She returned, kneeling down next to where the two were seated. She handed Draco the vial.

"We'll try this when she's more awake in the morning. She needs to sleep now, if she can." Draco said still feeling a pinch of her headache and a whole lot of exhaustion from both of them. He laid his head back and tried to remember what he was dreaming about before he woke up.

Hermione seemed to be there but he didn't physically see her. He saw himself though, which he thought rather odd. Then he wondered who those two older people were. Then he vaguely remembered Hermione calling the older man 'dad', ergo the woman must have been Hermione's mother.

Draco's head snapped up in the direction of the portrait.

"What?" Ginny asked from where she was sitting. She followed his gaze.

"We have company." Draco said

"How do you know? Is it Anderson?" Ginny asked with a hint of annoyance.

"No, Blaise is back and he brought company." Draco said flatly, not answering her first question. He weaseled out from under Hermione and stood up, regretting that he was going to leave Hermione while he talked to Blaise.

"Can you?" Draco motioned to where he was sitting, indicating that he wanted Ginny to sit where he was once was.

She got up and replaced Draco's body with hers as Hermione's head rested against her best friends neck.

"I'll be back." He walked out of the portrait and came face to face with his two best friends. "You know the more people who we have to explain this to, the more complicated it will get?" Draco drawled out. "I thought it was clear that you were supposed to find Anderson…not Pans."

"There was a little incident at the common room. Pansy is well intoxicated." Blaise said almost fully supporting Pansy. "A bit of help, mate?"

Draco rolled his eyes and went to the other side of Pansy, supporting half of her weight.

"What of Anderson?" He asked.

"I'll explain inside."

"Ginny is in there." Draco said.

Blaise looked at Pansy and then back at the portrait. "I'll make it quick. Someone threw a party in the Slytherin common rooms and spiked the punch."

"Was it you?" Draco smirked, glancing down at the two bottles in Blaise's other hand.

"No." Blaise didn't seem amused. "Theo told Pansy not to drink it after she already had a few cups."

"That still doesn't explain Anderson." Draco said, letting out a breath as he swooped Pansy up in his arms. She was still relentlessly giggling at this point and the stench of alcohol practically rolled off of her. "Ugh, you reek, Pans." He said walking towards the portrait.

"I couldn't catch up to him, but I found him in the common room and gave him a lovely bruise to go with those luscious locks." Blaise opened the portrait for his friend as they both walked in.

Draco turned towards Blaise and handed Pansy over to him. "Put her on the couch. I'm going to move Hermione to her room. Please don't let her puke everywhere." Draco pleaded. He scooped up Hermione and then grabbed the pepper up potion. He made his way to her bedroom while Ginny followed him.

"Why is Pansy in here?" Ginny hissed to him as they tried to move the covers under Hermione.

Draco accioed some pajamas over to them and magically replaced them with what she was wearing.

"Apparently there was a party at the Slytherin common room and someone spiked the punch. She's a bit of a lightweight and Blaise is going to stay with her out there. He said he found Seth there."

"And you're sure he's the one doing this?" She indicated to Hermione.

"Positive." Draco said.

Ginny sighed. "You stay here tonight, I get your bed." She said as she started to walk to the bathroom, which led to Draco's room.

"Wait, you're ok with this?" Draco raised his eyebrows and made a circling motion between he and Hermione with his pointer finger.

"I'm dating Harry…we're pretty open with each other." She said crossing her arms.

"…So then you know…about-"

"I'm just saying I know its best that you're in contact with her…As for her sake," She motioned to Hermione, "I know nothing." Ginny said cryptically.

Draco was confused. And evidently it showed on his face.

"She's my best friend. I tell her everything; therefore I know nothing about you." She winked before walking into the bathroom. A second later he heard his bedroom door close.

Then it clicked. Ginny didn't want to be responsible for not telling Hermione that he was a Veela. She didn't want to hide things from her best friend, so it was best that she played dumb. He honored her for that. He smiled to himself and looked back to Hermione before leaving her room to talk with Blaise.

"Everything ok out here?" Draco asked. He saw that Blaise was kneeling next to Pansy who was retching into a big bowl. He refrained from grimacing.

"Its not yours, I transfigured one of Tigger's toys." Blaise looked up at Draco, seeing his grossed out face.

"He's going to be upset about that." Draco said. "Need anything?"

"Water." Pansy choked out.

Draco silently went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of ice water. He also went to the top right cupboard by the window and grabbed a pepper-up potion for Pansy. Blaise met him halfway and took both the vial and the glass of water from him. "Hermione ok?"

"I think so. I think I know what may have happened. I need to sort out a few details when Hermione wakes up, then I'll fill you in. And please come up with something to tell Pansy." He said quietly as to not be overheard. Blaise nodded in response. "You good here tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll take the chair." He grinned. "Night, Mate."

"Feel better, Pans." Draco said with a grin. She looked up at him with a death glare.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

_Professor Eron,_

_Hermione has had another episode. I don't want to do this to her but I feel that it may be safer if we up the anti with her occlumency training. I know you said she has been doing very well but this is the second time she has been affected during her sleep. I also had a question I would like to ask you in private. Please let me know when a good time to meet would be._

_D.M_

Draco reread the letter before rolling up the parchment and securing it to Eros's leg. Draco gave him instructions on whom he needed to deliver the letter to and sent his bird flying.

He looked over his shoulder to Hermione, who was sleeping soundly in her bed. It had been about an hour since the mental attack and Draco couldn't find it in him to fall asleep.

He stood and walked over, lying down next to Hermione. He snaked his arm under her shoulders and she automatically adjusted herself so she was snuggled into his chest. As it was, that was all he needed to finally drift off.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

_Draco,_

_Please meet me in my office this afternoon around three. Feel free to bring Hermione._

_Best,_

_Eron_

"Who is that from?" Hermione asked from the couch.

"Eron." Draco said honestly.

Hermione frowned. "Is he cancelling training tonight?" Regardless of how tiring and painful their training sessions were, Hermione really did enjoy them. She found herself wanting to push harder and harder so she could protect herself and not have to rely on others to pick her up off of the floor, literally.

"No, I had sent him a letter about last night…or this morning, however you want to look at it. He just thanked me for the update. He also wants me to meet with him. I want to ask his opinion on something that I came across in the book." He slightly fibbed.

"Oh. Do you want company? I can tell Harry and Ron-"

"If I steal you away from your time with them, your friends are going to go back to hating me." Draco interrupted. He let out a laugh when she nodded in agreement.

"This is true. But I really think Ginny is coming around to the idea of you." She gave Draco a sly smile.

"The idea of me? And what idea would that be?" He asked sitting next her on the couch.

"Of you and I getting closer. And you being my date to the ball." Rose tinted her cheeks as she shrugged.

He smiled at her, "Do you like that idea?"

"Of being friends with you? Or going to the ball together?" She asked with a laugh.

"…both." He said turning his head to the book in her hands. He held in his surprised expression when he saw that it was a book about veelas.

"Well, I love that we're friends. I would consider you a very close friend. And I also can't complain about you being my date. Although I might make my way to the top of many girls' hit lists." She teased.

"Oh, contraire, I'm sure all of the guys will be drooling over you as they did back at the Yule Ball." He remembered the transformation that Hermione went through. He was awed at the fact that she was stunningly beautiful and no one ever took notice of that fact.

"No need to exaggerate." She shook her head. "What about you?"

"Oh, I was one of those sorry drooling blokes too." He said sitting back into the couch.

"No," she laughed, "I meant how do you feel about these ideas." She clarified.

"Well I wouldn't have asked you to the ball if I didn't truly enjoy you," He winced at his words, they sounded weird, "and the time we spend together."

"Yeah right, how are you not sick of having to rescue me every other day?" She bitterly laughed out loud. "Who would have thought I would be the damsel in distress?"

"Well I always thought that role would be more fitting for Weasley." Draco said with a straight face.

"Ginny? Why?"

"No, Ron." He looked at her, still holding his serous look.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his comment. He chuckled along side of her.

"But in all seriousness, I do enjoy every moment we spend together." He gave her an honest look. "I wish it didn't have to be you who is the one getting hurt. You are no damsel in distress though. But if I had to pick anyone to rescue, I would pick you. You're pretty easy to pick up off of the floor." He joked. She nudged his shoulder as she smiled.

As she glanced down at her book, the necklace caught her attention. It was tinted red today because of her red shirt.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked unsure.

"I really do. It is beautiful and I really can't express how grateful I am for such a gracious gift. Thank you." She said looking up at Draco.

"Of course." He smiled looking into her beautiful eyes. His stomach flipped when she didn't turn away after a few seconds; But he didn't want to be the first to break eye contact. He didn't realize how close they were until there was a knock at the portrait.

Draco silently cursed himself for not paying attention to the two Gryffindor's voices while they were still outside of the portrait. Both of them immediately straightened up and looked at the opening portrait. Draco snuck one last glance at the flushed Hermione. He nodded to Harry and Ron as they greeted the two heads.

"Morning." Ron said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Good morning, Ron, Harry." Hermione smiled up at her two friends. "Go to breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, we were waiting for you to get there, but it looks like you were a little preoccupied with something…" Ron trailed off.

"Draco and I were talking." She simply said.

"What about?" Ron challenged, quirking an eyebrow. He stretched his arm over the back of Hermione's shoulders. He missed the narrowed look Draco was giving him.

"Ron, I don't think that is any of our business." Harry quietly nudged him from where he stood next to the arm of the couch.

Ron may not have the same crush he had on Hermione previously, but that didn't mean he was thrilled with her going to the ball with Malfoy. He knew that he was being irrational about it because Malfoy had been nothing but polite to all of Hermione' friends, but it was the principle.

"Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked Hermione. They were allowing students to go all weekend because it was the last chance they would have before the dance.

"Yeah, let me change real quick." She stood from the couch and walked to the stairs.

Once she was in her room, Harry turned towards Draco. "So what happened last night? I thought Anderson couldn't hurt her with you there?"

After the run in with Blaise, Seth, and Hermione, Draco had filled Harry and Ron in on his and Blaise's theory about Seth not being able to sift through Hermione's mind while Draco was around. Ron was a tad upset that Harry hadn't told him that Draco was a veela when he first found out. Harry simply told him that it wasn't his secret to tell.

"Tell Ginny she has a big mouth, Potter." Draco said with no emotion. "I'm not sure what happened. He's _not_ supposed to be able to affect her when I'm there. We were even touching-we were sleeping on the couch, Weasley. Calm down." He said after he saw Ron's angered face. "But I was in her dream, literally. I could see what was going on. I'm curious to know if that had anything to do with it; but I should know more when I meet with Eron this afternoon."

Harry nodded once and sat next to Tigger on one of the big chairs by the fireplace.

A few minutes of silence later, Hermione came out of her room. "Sorry, I couldn't find my jacket."

"It's hanging on the coat rack." Draco walked over to retrieve it.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled up at him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Be safe please." He said to Hermione with a serious look. It gave her butterflies. "I'm trusting you two." Draco turned to Harry and Ron.

"We know how to keep her safe. We _were_ the ones who kept her safe for the last seven years." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"I beg to differ." Hermione scoffed. He gave one last dazzling smile to Draco before walking out of the portrait, boys in toe.

Draco had a few hours to kill before he met with Eron. He walked over to the study and plopped down. He grabbed a quill, his Advanced DADA book and began to write part of his essay.

About twenty minutes and a foot later, Draco heard a noise at his window. He looked up to see Eros pecking at the windowpane by the kitchen.

As Draco was walking over, Tigger ran along side his feet. He loved to go to the window whenever there was an owl. He didn't bother the owl but only wanted to sniff the fresh air and look out towards the Black Lake. He hopped up onto the windowsill. Draco kept his hand around Tigger's chest until he could put up a protective spell so he couldn't escape. Once Draco let him go he was content on sitting right above the counter. Draco also put an anti-breaking shield over the potted flowers that Hermione had bought. Tigger loved to paw at them until they fell off of the counter and onto the floor, breaking open and spilling dirt everywhere.

Once Eros hopped from the window ledge to the counter, Draco took the letter from his leg and gave him a treat.

_Draco,_

_Unfortunately, I do not know of a Seth Anderson, let alone, anyone with that last name. I did a little bit of digging and came across only one family with that last name but they died out many centuries ago. Feel free to research it but I feel that it would be a waste of time. I apologize that this may not be helpful. On the bright side he is not a former death eater. I am not sure what vendetta he has against Miss. Granger, but if you have any further questions or need assistance with anything, I'm sure we can figure out how to __**deal**__ with Seth Anderson if need be._

_Father_

Draco wasn't sure if his father was joking (as rare as it was) in the last line or not, but regardless he appreciated the information. He was a little put out that there is no information on Anderson, but as his father had said, at least he isn't a former death eater.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

As the carriages pulled up to Hogsmeade, the Golden Trio stepped out in happy conversation, laughing and joking around as they always have.

"Where to first, Mione?" Harry asked draping his arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Honeydukes?" She looked to Ron with raised eyebrows, knowing that was one of his favorite places to go.

He grinned at her in return and they made their way to the sweets shop.

They passed the Hogs Head and Harry glanced over to the window. Seth was sitting at one of the bars facing out the window. Harry gave him a narrowed look.

"What's he doing by himself in that pub?" Ron sneered. Harry rolled his eyes. He was hoping to walk right by without Hermione acknowledging the guy who had tormented her just the night before.

"Who?" Hermione said, peeking over Harry's shoulder. "Oh." Her face fell a bit.

Seth raised his stein in the air at her. Harry glared at him and Ron tried to move Hermione behind him. "Let's go." Harry said quietly.

"What's wrong with his face?" Hermione asked pushing between the two, staring directly at Seth. She noticed the long bruise on the side of his face.

"Looks like someone got to him before we could." Ron smirked. "Should have tried to conceal that thing."

"Time to go." Harry said pushing Ron and pulling Hermione by the arm simultaneously.

"Seriously though, what do you think he's doing, just sitting there all alone?" Hermione asked once they were far enough away from the pub.

"I'm not sure but I'm not sticking around to find out for both of our sakes."

"Your sake, too? Why yours?" Hermione laughed.

"Malfoy seemed pretty serious about keeping you safe. Imagine if we turned up back at the castle carrying you in like before." Harry was partly serious. He was entertained by the idea of Malfoy caring so much about his best friend though. He really was a changed man.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's statement but grinned nonetheless.

"Hermione?" Someone softly placed their hand on Hermione's shoulder from behind.

The brunette swiveled around to see Pansy standing there with a sheepish look.

"Hello Pansy." Hermione politely smiled. "Draco isn't-"

"No, I wasn't expecting to see Draco here." She interrupted, "I wanted to see if I could catch you before you went back to the castle. I wanted to thank you for last night and this morning." She flushed a tad.

"Last night?" Hermione looked at her with confusion. "I wasn't involved really- it was all Draco, Blaise and Ginny."

"I know but you were so gracious this morning after you woke up. You didn't have to tolerate us being there in your condition, but you did."

Hermione thought back to just a few hours ago when she woke up with a subdued headache and walked out to Pansy, Draco, Ginny, and a still sleeping Blaise in the common room talking about Quidditch. She offered to make coffee for everyone and even made cinnamon rolls. She found that busying herself in the kitchen always helped when she was feeling out of sorts.

"You were very kind, especially after everything with or past…" Pansy began to ramble.

Hermione put her hand on Pansy's arm and smiled. "You're always welcome. I don't hold any sort of grudge against you or anyone else who was affected by Voldemort or the war." Surprisingly the Slytherin didn't flinch at his name. "Let me reintroduce you to my friends, Harry and Ron, meet Pansy." Hermione smiled and opened her arm out to her two male companions.

"Hello." Pansy laughed and shook Harry's hand then Ron's as he awkwardly smiled at her. Hermione refrained from rolling her eyes and laughing at Ron's faint blush. She silently smirked to herself. This was going to be one hell of a year.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

A/N:

Hopefully the length makes up for the time away! Next chapter will hopefully be the dance. Please, please, please let me know what you do/don't like and what you would like to see more of. I am always open to new ideas! Hope you're enjoying thus far!

Happy Reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Evening, Draco." Eron said as Draco silently shut the office door behind him. Eron had his nose in a book and a quill in his opposite hand, he wrote a few words before marking his spot in his book and setting everything else down.

"Eron." Draco nodded and took a seat on the couch before grabbing the cup of coffee that was already sitting on a saucer, prepared for him.

"What did you want to chat about?" Eron asked spinning his chair around so he was facing Draco. "I assume it has something to do with Hermione, seeing as you chose not to bring her with you toady."

"Good observation. That is partially true but she also had a date with her friends. I felt it necessary to insist she go seeing as they would have hated me more if I asked her to stay here." Draco took a sip of his coffee, grimacing as the scalding liquid made its way down his throat, and set the cup and saucer back down.

Eron patiently waited while Draco thought his words over before voicing them.

"Do you know of a connection that occurs between a veela and their mate's dreams?" Draco focused on the globe on Eron's desk as he asked this question.

The professor sat tapping his two fingers on his lips as he pondered this question. "Let me use you and Hermione as an example. Although I know you're aware of this, when Hermione dreams, you will likely feel her emotions and feelings while she is in the dream state. If you are awake you may be attuned to them, and if you're asleep, subconsciously you may also be attuned to them. When you dream, the feelings Hermione is experiencing in her dream may leak into your subconscious, making your dreams reflect those feelings as well. Am I making sense?" Eron looked at Draco's puzzled expression.

"Yes, but what about being apart of her dreams?" Draco stood and walked to the window.

"Surely you know that she is likely to dream about you." It was Eron's turn to look puzzled at the question being asked. "Even if you were only friends, she will likely dream about you, but I'm not sure how you would know unless she told you. Later on you may feel her affection yourself and-"

"That's not what I mean…" Draco sighed. "How likely is it that I can be in her head while she is dreaming?"

"Draco, why don't you just tell me what happened?" Eron motioned for him to sit back down on the couch.

Draco ignored his offer and continued to stand. "I was asleep, I don't recall any particular dream before this but suddenly things got…foggy. It was like I was having a lucid dream but it wasn't my dream. Hermione was with her parents, talking about the ministry and how they wish they could tell her their location and then she got a headache but I felt it too. Her dad asked if she was ok and that's when she collapsed. The pain she was feeling…I felt it too, like I usually do." Draco did his best to explain.

"So you think you were literally in Hermione's dream. Like in third person?"

"Yes. It was as if I was watching it in real life. The pain was certainly real." He muttered.

"I'm not sure that that is a normal veela trait." Eron said wearily. "I will have to look into it and let you know."

"So I am some anomaly now?" Draco wondered out loud like he was fed up with it all.

"You're a veela, not an anomaly. Harry Potter is an anomaly." Eron let out a chuckle. Draco gave him a small smile in return. "Now was there something else you wanted to discuss?"

"Hermione's training." Draco winced.

"You want to 'up the ante' as you said?" Eron let out a sigh, "You know that means more intensity…more pain…" Eron looked to gauge Draco's reaction.

"I know." Draco grimaced regretfully.

"You sure she can handle that?" Eron knew she could, he wanted to see what Draco thought though.

"She fought in a war after seven years of battling Voldemort." Draco turned his head in Eron's direction; "She can handle anything."

"Then why not tell her about your veela dilemma." The professor smirked.

"That is not up for discussion." He said with narrowed eyes, daring Eron to challenge him. Eron simply smirked and stood up after Draco.

"I will do my best. But I will have to inform her, I will not just pick up the pace without telling her."

"Of course, that would only be fair." Draco gave Eron a nod and stepped out of his office. He held eye contact as a student walked past them, "Thank you for the coffee, professor."

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed as Draco walked through the portrait. He smiled down at her while she set her things aside. Ron was in the large armchair to the left of her and Harry was nowhere to be seen. "I didn't know where you went off to, then I remembered your meeting with Eron. Did you get everything straightened out?"

"I did, thank you. I assume your afternoon went well? I half expected to get a patronus stating that you were in the hospital wing." Draco only half joked. He honestly did have that thought sneaking through his mind occasionally throughout the day.

"Nearly escaped actually." Ron remarked with a straight face. Draco turned to him with a questioning look.

"Oh hush, Ronald, don't go scaring him now. You're over exaggerating." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did something happen?" Draco asked not taking his eyes off of Ron.

"No." Hermione exclaimed.

"Anderson was at the Hogs Head today." Ron said honestly.

"Did he try anything?" Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione who just rolled her eyes again. She thought he was being ridiculous. She was fine and well right in front of his eyes and he still could only focus on what hadn't happened today.

"No, but it was rather enjoyable to see him sporting a black eye." Ron smirked up at Draco.

"We can thank Blaise for that." Draco said with no affect in his tone.

"Blaise did that?" Hermione asked dubiously, knitting her brows together. "Last night?"

"Are you worried that he may have upset Anderson's ego?" Draco asked, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"No, I'm worried he may have upset his position as a prefect." Hermione defended.

"I'll let him know that you're concerned. But for some positive points, he broke up a Slytherin party that was being held in the common room last night."

"That's what Pansey said." Ron stated sourly. He hated the thought of Gryffindor having party competition.

"Pansey? Did she tell you that this morning?" Draco asked.

"No we ran into her at Hogsmeade. She wanted to thank me for cooking breakfast this morning for everyone."

"Well cinnamon rolls _are_ your specialty. But I, too, am surprised you were feeling up to it this morning." Draco remembered his headache that was mirroring Hermione's. He had to take a pepper-up potion as well just to subdue it.

"Well, it is one of my tranquil hobbies." Hermione met Draco's gaze with a grin.

"Very well then." He gave her a small smile. "I should go let Eros out to stretch his wings, poor guy has been in my room all day. If you need me I'll be doing my homework up there for a bit."

Hermione gave him a smile while Ron simply gave him a curt nod.

Hermione grabbed her papers and quill from the coffee table in front of her and got back to doing her work. A few minutes passed in silence before Ron cleared his throat. Then he did it again. After the third time, Hermione stopped writing and looked up at her friend.

"Is something the matter, Ron?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Huh?" He raised his eyebrows at her and then stuttered. "No…all good." He shrugged simply. Hermione could tell he wanted to discuss something but she wouldn't give in to his childish behavior. So she looked back at her scroll of parchment and began to write again.

Ron cleared his throat one last time only three minutes later, before Hermione about lost it. She took a deep breath and placed her parchment and quill down on the table and folded her hands in her lap.

"What is it, Ronald?" She tried to hide her annoyance.

"I heard that you were going to the dance with Draco." He said nonchalantly.

"I am." She said raising an eyebrow. "I am also the one who told you this." She said blankly.

"Is it a heads thing or…" He let the sentence trail off.

"Or what?" She was getting more annoyed by the second, "Or did I actually choose to go to the dance with Draco, willingly? Is that what you're asking?"

Ron didn't answer; his pointed look was enough of one.

"For your information Ronald, Draco is a changed person and a very pleasant one at that. So to answer your trivial question, yes I chose to go with him. He asked me and I said yes." She huffed out a heated breath and glared at the red head.

"You didn't want to wait for a better proposal?" Ron asked, now red in the face, "Or did you just want to jump on the first offer you got."

Hermione decided to take a different rout than the usual exasperating banter. "Did you want me to wait until the day before the dance for you to ask me?" She gave him a pointed stare and crossed her arms over one another.

Ron was so flustered he didn't know what to say. His face got even redder and he had to take a minute to calm down. "I just don't understand what happened between us. We were doing so well after the war."

"No we were doing so well before you got jealous of every male in existence…including your brother. Your own brother! Who happens to be married! And before that, it was Harry!" Hermione couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"You were all over Bill that weekend!"

"He and fleur had just come home from their trip to the States. I gave him a hug, one three-second hug, just like all of your other family members and friends. I was worried that soon you weren't going to be able to bear seeing me hug your _mother_!" She narrowed her eyes. "I refuse to be in a relationship with someone who is jealous of anyone I touch. Be protective, be mad if a guy makes a pass at me, but do not give me the silent treatment for five days over something so ridiculous as me hugging your already married brother." Hermione stood from her place in the chair, as she picked up her things and continued to yell at Ron, not letting him get a word in edgewise.

"Draco is a wonderful person and if you would take two minutes out of your day to stop sulking around and actually have a conversation with him, you would see that. He cares about me and I care about him. I will be damned if I let you get in the way of another relationship because you cant figure out how to maintain one of your own." She winced at her words as soon as they left her mouth. She saw his crest fallen look.

She took a deep breath and tried to clear the air. "You're a great guy, Ronald. And that is why I need you as my best friend. The relationship thing didn't work out so well, but that doesn't mean I don't still love you. You and Harry and Ginny will always hold a very dear place in my heart." She gave him one last look before going up to her room.

Ron threw the pillow to the opposite end of the couch before he stood and crossed the room.

"Give her some time." Draco said as he leaned against the wall outside of his bedroom.

"You were listening?" Ron asked, ears reddening.

"Not at first. I heard her get upset and decided to come out to make sure no one got hurt." Draco pushed off the wall and sauntered down the stairs.

"I wouldn't hurt her." Ron huffed out incredulously.

"That's not what I was concerned about." Draco suggested, walking by Ron and up to the desk, grabbing his textbook that he had left there. "That girl has got a wicked right arm."

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Mione, when shall I tell McGonagall we need the prefects tomorrow?" Draco asked, popping his head into her room.

"I would say after lunch." Hermione retorted, tapping her quill feathers on her chin in thought.

"Sounds fine with me. The less time I have to spend in class, the better." He said stepping out of her room.

"You don't have classes on Fridays…" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"And suddenly this evening just got better." He said smirking. "I get to sleep in tomorrow."

"You know you wont. You haven't slept in for a few weeks now." Hermione laughed.

Draco forced a smile before shutting her door. He wasn't about to tell her that she was the reason he wasn't sleeping in…let alone sleeping much. He was afraid of something happening in the middle of the night and he not being prepared.

This being completely unreasonable because he knew that his veela would feel any little bump in the night where Hermione was concerned. He just had to give himself an excuse for being completely overprotective over someone who may not even want his protection.

"Draco?" He heard the voice that drove him crazy, muffled behind her door. He turned around and went to open it but the brunette came barreling out as soon as he turned the knob, neither expecting the other to be on the opposite side of the door.

"Whoa there," He chuckled, encircling his arms around her waist to catch her. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry!" She placed her hands on his chest to balance herself as Draco righted her. "I meant to tell you that McGonagall also granted us and the prefects of our choosing to go to Hogsmeade for any last minute decorations we may need, up through Saturday." She gulped as she looked down at his arms.

He was practically holding her, she noted.

He followed her gaze as she guided her head to look back at him. Suddenly he was struck with an ingenious idea.

"Hey, Hermione?"

He still hadn't let go. "Yes?"

"Do you have plans tonight?" He gave her a small grin.

They were pretty close. He was holdingher in place…they were _very_ close. She swallowed, still focused on regulating her breathing. "Um…No."

"With our new found, temporary freedom, would you like to go grab a butterbeer with me?" He asked, smile tugging at his lips.

So, _so_ close. "Its eight-o-clock." She said dumbly.

"You are quite observant, aren't you?" He smirked in an endearing way.

Her cheeks grew a shade darker. Draco made a throaty noise. He paused. Clearing his throat to cover up the veela-like rumble, he regretfully released her.

"So…regardless of the time, would you like to?" Draco asked rubbing the back of his neck. Now he wasn't sure if this was a mistake, asking her. He may loose himself if he's not careful. Not that his veela side would do anything…destructive, but he still didn't want to have to explain the eye color changing thing to her just yet. The lighting was similar in only so many different places; that excuse had to be well exhausted by now.

"Um…sure. Let me go change." She said looking down at her sweats and loose, long sleeved t-shirt. She was fairly positive it was Ron's or Harry's that had been grown out of years ago.

"I'll be waiting." He gave her a smile.

Once she was in her room he ran up the stairs with his new found Veela –speed, and threw on a semi-nicer muggle shirt (shocking, no?), before running his hands through his blonde hair, tossing it around in that sexy-messy way that all girls loved. Then he spritzed himself with some cologne and made his way back out, grabbing his new muggle book on the way. This one titled "To Kill a Mockingbird". He was only a few chapters in and he had yet to read anything significant about a mockingbird but he wasn't giving up hope yet.

Only eight pages into his reading, he heard Hermione's door click open and he looked up to greet her with a smile as she descended down the stairs. He noticed how naturally stunning she was. Wearing just a long-sleeved shirt and a cardigan, and some jeans with her favorite brown, leather, knee high "fall boots" on, she swallowed up all of the light in the room and radiated it out from herself.

"You look great." He said with a not-so-subtle grin.

"Thanks, just my casual wear. I do love these boots though." She let out a nervous laugh as she looked down and shifted onto the balls of her feet.

"They look…great." He said unable to think of another word…or any word for that matter.

"Er…thanks." She said, grabbing her scarf from the hook. "Ready?"

Draco nodded and led her out of the common room. Before walking away from the short hall, he turned and muttered a small spell and waved his wand over the ring in the portrait.

"Was that a protective ward?" Hermione asked.

"Can't have anyone snooping around, can we?" He said, thinking of one person in particular that was very fond of snooping around their area. He refrained from letting out a small growl from thinking of the previous incidents.

Hermione began to walk down the hall with Draco following closely behind. Not two seconds later did she feel something playing with her right hand. She grinned at that. This was going to be a habit, she noticed.

Before he could play with her hand again she simply placed her hand in his and put an end to the silly nonsense. He couldn't help but let out a low laugh and turn to look at her rosy cheeks that were pulled up from her own grin. He squeezed her hand just a tad tighter and walked with a bit more pep in his step, swinging their hands ever so slightly.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Fancy seeing you two here…together." A voice said behind Hermione.

Draco looked up with a small smile. "Good evening Madam Rosemerta." he gave her a polite nod. Things were still a bit terse between him and the older woman after he had used the imperious curse on her during his sixth year. He had apologized to her and told her his predicament he and his family had been in. His acts of desperation were still poor excuses but she did forgive him none the less.

"What can I get you two this evening?" she gave Hermione a small wink as the young witch turned to say hello.

"Two butterbeers please." Draco tried to hide his smile at Hermione's flushed cheeks.

"Coming right up." She walked away from the small table in the middle of the pub.

"Interesting woman that one is." Draco said placing his hands on the table.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, mirroring his action.

"I have heard some…stories." Draco looked down at his hands and grinned. "Severus was pretty fond of her back in the day. And apparently it wasn't one sided. I guess they weren't shy about it either."

"Wait, Snape and Rosemerta…gross." She said scrunching up her face. She had grown fond of Snape after his death, through the things Harry told her; but she still didn't want to picture him and the owner of the Three Broomsticks together.

"Here you are." Rosemerta placed the butterbeers on the table. "Anything else for such a lovely couple?"

This made Hermione share a small smile with Draco before he replied with a polite "no thank you".

"So any other fascinating stories about the teaching staff at Hogwarts or wait staff in Hogsmeade?" Hermione joked, taking a sip from the foam flowing over her pewter tankard.

Draco leaned back in amusement. "The goody-two-shoes, Hermione Granger wants to gossip? How mischievous." He smirked.

"I was only joking. The last thing I want to talk about is the private life of our professors." She wrinkled her nose at the thought. An action that Draco thought was rather adorable.

"Then what would you like to talk about?" Draco asked leaning forward, taking a swig from his own drink.

Hermione thought for a moment before a grin lit up her face, "Lets play the true or false game!"

"True or false game?" Draco quirked his brow, "What, pray tell, is that?"

"You make a statement about yourself and I have to guess if it is true or false." She said with excitement. "I'll go first. My favorite color is blue."

He narrowed his eyes. "False."

"Its purple." She shrugged her shoulders. "Your turn."

Draco thought for a moment. "I love snakes."

"True?" Hermione guessed.

"I actually hate the bloody things. Father had one for about four years before mum 'accidently' let it escape."

"Your father wasn't mad?" She asked incredulously.

"Oh he was, but he knew that neither of us particularly liked it. Despite what everyone thought, he's not a completely heartless man. He was never warm and fuzzy but he does show mum and I affection in…other ways."

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"For example," He continued on, "We had a golden eagle as a pet when I was a child. She wasn't ever expected to deliver messages or packages. She was simply a family pet. One day when she was flying, a wolf or coyote or something attacked her. Came back with only one fully functional wing and a missing eye. Merlin only knows how she managed to make it back home. But whatever it was that attacked her was rabid. We had to put her down. Father knew how upset I had been about it and brought me to an exotic pet store. He told me to pick out any animal of my choosing. And now we have two albino peacocks in our garden." Draco chuckled at the memory of his father's face when he told him of his choice.

"Hmm, interesting." She smiled a simple smile. "I hate salad."

"False?"

"True." She took a drink. "I don't like salad dressings; therefore, salads are kind of…dry."

"I guess that would make sense. I have never met a girl who didn't like salads. Then again I know mostly anorexic, chauvinistic, rich people who would rather eat a celery stick than even look at a noodle." He rolled his eyes.

"Well you burn more calories eating celery…so they have a good method going." She said matter-of-factly. She tried to hold her straight face but failed miserably at the look he was giving her.

"You're unbelievable." He shook his head at her but chuckled into his cup as he brought it to his lips.

They continued the game for a while until everyone began to filter out of the pup and the regulars showed up to take their place at the bar until the wee hours of the morning.

Draco put a generous tip on the table and was happy Hermione didn't object to him paying. Surprisingly, she was accepting of chivalry. They walked out into the frigid weather and began their journey back to the caste, snow crunching underneath their feet and white air puffing out of their mouths with every breath.

"Thank you." Hermione said, looking up at Draco. "I really enjoyed this." Sincerity saturated her words.

"You're quite welcome. I had a great time." He genuinely smiled down at her. She looked away, hiding her embarrassingly large grin.

Without any "childish games", Draco reached the short distance between them and grasped her hand in his. It was surprisingly warm, considering the weather.

"Are you cold?" She knitted her eyebrows, noticing the colder temperature of his hand.

"Are you not?" He asked in surprise.

"You don't know the warming spell?" She asked with even more surprise.

He instantly felt like an idiot. Of course he did, she was just distracting him with her beaming mood, which was literally contagious seeing as he could feel it through his veela. He was incredibly happy that she was so comfortable and gratified right then. '_Wait, what was the question I was supposed to be answering?'_

"Yes. I-I do." He cleared his throat nervously.

"You're cold." She stated blankly.

"And you're distracting." He matched her tone with a bemused smile.

"What?" She paused slightly, slowing them down. "How am I distracting you?"

"You just are." He was the one who stopped. She turned completely to face him and noticed his lopsided grin and the light silver color, slowly seeping into his eyes. He stepped closer to her, not letting go of her hand.

"Draco…what-"

"I _really_ want to kiss you." He said huskily under his breath, not taking his, now bright eyes away from her honey soaked ones.

She took in a sharp breath of icy air, freezing the butterflies in her stomach. "Then what are you waiting for?"

He paused for only a fraction of a millisecond, making sure this is what she wanted, before he wound his fingers through her hair. Placing his hand on the back of her neck and with his other hand on the small of her back, he pressed his lips to hers in a soft caress. He felt his irises change completely to what he could only guess was pure silver. He pulled back just a bit, her breath was hot against his lips and he craved more. He closed the inch between their lips again for a deeper, more indulging kiss. This time, she pulled closer to him with her arms that somehow wound around his neck without his knowledge.

She really _was_ distracting.

His hand found her cheek and he held it tenderly, kissing her with another evanescent caress. He pulled away to look into her eyes, which were still closed. His hands remained where they were, the one on her back practically supporting her now.

Her eyes finally fluttered open. Liquid honey met vivid silver and neither looked away. He leaned down for one last peck, drawing in her scent before he steadied her.

"Bravo!" A slow, rhythmic clapping rang out through the trees.

Both students snapped their heads in the direction of the untimely disturbance. Draco instinctively moved in front of Hermione. She refused to let go of his hand as she tried to get a look at their sole audience member.

"Blaise?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked breathing a sigh of relief. She twirled herself around Draco, maneuvering around his protective demeanor.

"I was thirsty." Blaise said, stopping a few meters away from the couple.

"Thirsty?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

"They didn't have anything I wanted at dinner, tonight. I don't think the elves would have taken kindly to me asking for some mead."

"I could imagine not." Hermione smiled. "Aren't you taking advantage of your prefects privileges?"

"I am." Blaise nodded with a grin before walking past the two heads. "Better get going before someone notices I'm missing."

"Are you talking about a girl?" Draco held in a laugh.

"So what if I am?" Blaise winked. "See you, Hermione, Draco."

Hermione waved goodbye before looking back at Draco, who had a perplexed look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Draco shook his head before looking at Hermione. He nodded "Fine."

Hermione turned and started walking back towards the castle. Draco followed close behind; catching her hand in his as she unknowingly swung it back and fourth. She glanced up at him with a small but alluring smile.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

A/N:

So so sorry for the delay! School and work have me drowning. Please read and review with what you love and hate. I always would love some suggestions or ideas if y'all have any! Sorry again!

Happy Reading!


End file.
